A way back home
by InsaneVanity
Summary: "You're not allowed to make friends... they would just betray you in the end or YOU will betray them." What does that mean? Killua on his way to the past out of a random decision. Did he choose the right path? Would this path answer his questions? Or send him to a realization? NON-SHOTACON / NON-YAOI / NO MARY-SUES / NO OC'S / NO OOC's
1. PROLOGUE

Zzup everyone! This is my first fic for this series and Im not well informed about the technicalities of the story so pardon some inaccuracy. I never intended to read the entire manga because I am actually bothered by *cough* (excuse me) Togashi's horrible art (SORRY! Don't kill me ppl!) and the only infos I relied on was from the whole anime series (both 1999 and 2011). I watched them all teehee xD! Since the mangaka is still on hiatus, we cannot determine a correct ending for it so we all just make assumptions of what will happen or we just write how we wanted it to happen xD Here it is anyways. Please, if you have any complaints about my writing, state them in a polite manner. I don't tolerate nonsensical comments and pointless, biased criticisms. Thank you!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO, the publisher, the broadcasting companies of the anime both 1999 original version and 2011 remake - Nippon Animation and Madhouse, respectively and etc.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**  
**\- PROLOGUE -**

I walked along an alley surrounded by huge, dense trees. It was an uphill climb. The sky was gray, and the air slowly gets thick as I move forward. It has been a couple of hours since I started walking. For some ordinary beings, it couldve been suicide. But I'm not. A lot of thoughts were playing on my mind as I took this boring path forward. It has always been a familiar route however, somehow... different.

"Why did I choose this anyways?" I asked myself.

* * *

_"I'll prolly be going back to when Ging was only my age..." Gon stated with an excited and determined gleam in his eyes. "I have said this once before, but I have never felt Ging as my father, but more like a comrade, a friend... I would like to know how does it feel like to be with him by the time when we're still equals..."_

_We sat at the edge of a cliff gazing at the starry night sky._

_"That'd be great..." I nodded blankly, void of any expression. I was still lost deep down in my sea of thoughts. And what if he asks..._

_"How about you?!" _

_And then he really did . We were both aware that the machine only works in a way only one person can go to a certain time period. I can't be with him. I don't have a chance to hang out with him and the young Ging. And I knew to myself, I had no direction. I had nothing interesting to go back into my past. Rather I must say I was avoiding it. I don't even have any goals in my life other than to protect Alluka. And now I'm done with it and that she finally decided to head back home to our family's custody having the restrictions on her completely revoked, I'm basically nothing again. Thanks to this mission, I'll finally get to see them again... _

_"Killua?" He tilted his head. _

_"Oh.. haha! yeah!" I chuckled. _

_"It's such a pity I can't bring you with me to see and hang out with the young Ging. I wasn't even able to bring you back then when we finally had the chance to talk at the World Tree..."_

_"Oh, that... well, you see, he said he won't be seeing you if you would bring a friend with you right?"_

_"Yeah but..." He paused for a while staring at the ground. "Anyways! Where were you heading to again?"_

_"SE-CR-ET!" I stick my tongue out winking at him. "That's what you get for not bringing me with you to see Ging!"_

_"Killua! You cheapskate!"_

_"Make me!"_

_"OH YEAH?! Well take thiss!"_

* * *

I chuckled to myself as I walk, remembering that conversation we had the day Ging explained to us how this Time Travel Experiment works. I was the only one who did not reveal the time I would go back to.

* * *

_"So, it's the four of us... since your friend won't come, like I said, I would fill in that slot." Ging looked around, from Gon, Leorio to me. That asshole Kurapika didn't even bother to come. Although I understood he had some serious matters to deal with, I still felt somehow bad about how he didn't do anything about Gon back then during the Chairman Elections. _

_"I repeat, this machine only has four slots available temporarily. We will be doing this for experimental purposes and the proof you accept the risks is that you are here, ready to go. If this fails, you will be lost in space and would never be able to come back. You still have time to change your mind and tell Eeta and Elena your new preferred destination, respectively. If so just press the green button, and type it on the screen. If you decide to back out, press the red button."_

_"I'm already dead sure about mine. And that's going back to the past where Pietro still lives." Leorio stated with determination._

_"And you?" Ging turned to Gon. _

_"I'm good." He responded._

_"I'm fine too." I seconded._

_"Alright... let's proceed..." _

_We proceeded to a platform while we look at each other. I can tell each one of us was nervous in a way. _

_"On my signal all of you..."_

_**"WAIT UP!"** _

_A familiar voice from behind. We looked back to see a familiar figure we had been waiting for. _

_"KURAPIKA!" Gon yelled enthusiastically throwing his arm up in the air waving at him. "IM SO GLAD YOU CAME!"_

_"Hey Gon! It's been a long time!" He smiled back at him. "Am I late?"_

_"Yeah you really are. We were about to leave..." I answered._

_"Damn you, I really thought you wouldn't come! I was calling you last night to confirm if you'll be coming but you weren't answering!"_

_"I'm so sorry about that. I was busy." He apologized monotonously. He obviously have changed. Everytime we meet again, this guy seems to get further and further away from us, and apparently as how I see him, someday he would just treat us as a hindrance from his goals. Or could that be now?_

_Ging re-explained the terms and conditions of this experiment and asked him to sign a waiver in which he did so without any complaints. _

_"We will be using Magnetic Force to send you back to a certain period of time in the past . At the moment we're still working on traveling to the future, however, we still needed to make sure of this one. You're not allowed to say anything about the future. Nor prevent a certain, significant event, no matter how little, from happening."_

_"Got it." He started typing his destination before finally stepping on the platform with us. _

_"Oi!" Leorio slapped him on the back. "Youre not gonna do anything stupid, aight?" _

_We all know where he would be heading. And somehow we all had that fear that he might just decide to stay in that alternate reality and never come back here anymore. _

_"I don't need to heed advices from someone like you..." He retorted whilst whisking the part of his back Leorio hit. _

_"And what in the bloody hell is that supposed to mean!? You cocky lil'...!" Leorio waved his fists at him._

_"We'll come back here alive... right?" Gon interrupted. "Right, Kurapika? We havent' seen each other for long and I have wished to tell you a lot of things..."_

_"Yeah... I promise..." He smiled as an assurance. "We'll hang out as soon as we get this done..."_

_And Gon smiled back._

* * *

"OI!"

I was too busy reminiscing all of the things that occurred yesterday and this morning that I didn't hear someone was actually calling me out.

_"Bouya..."_ He referred to me in which I finally stopped walking as I realized I've finally come to a dead end with a tall, stone wall impeding me from moving forward.

"Are you lost or something?" A middle aged man around his early thirties. I looked back at him to find him smiling at me. He was sitting by a booth besides that tall, stone wall.

"Eh?" I gave him an innocent look. I don't wanna look anything suspicious even though I can always slit his throat anytime and just bust my way in.

"The tour bus have left an hour ago..." He continued speaking. "And it would probably be back 5 hours later. If you want, you can stay here for the moment and wait. Loitering around is forbidden as this is a private property, you know?"

"Hahaha... yeaahhh..." I let out a grin whilst making my way to the guy's booth. "However, I came here for something else..."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. 21 Years Backwards

Zzup! Im glad about the positive feedbacks I got for this one so thanks! 3 However, there's one thing I should make clear and something that has appeared to be an unnoticed detail in the series (both manga and anime) since even after the chairman elections arc, some ppl still say gon and killua are still 12 and so and so forth. I believe theyre supposedly 14 at the moment due to the sequence of events that have happened after the hunter exam arc. SO! To be safe, Ill be writing Killua and Gon as 15 (adding 3 years from their age from debut) and the rest as well. OF COURSE! Since Killua is somewhere around his puberty I also changed his height and weight... ^^;

Thanks for Reading and thanks for the Reviews, Faves and Follows!

* * *

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS**

Caliope07 : Well, I really have a hunch that when Killua's dad, Silluva was younger, he prolly looked a lot like Killua xDD The answers for your questions are in THIS chapter :) But since you directly asked for it, I'll answer before hand. They all traveled back to the past and Killua is 15 years old in this story. :D

Infinityworlds : ^^; sorry it took me long here it is now xD

Yinyang555 : Thanks! Im trying to make it a good story xD

* * *

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO, the publisher, the broadcasting companies of the anime both 1999 original version and 2011 remake - Nippon Animation and Madhouse, respectively and etc.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**  
**\- 21 YEARS BACKWARDS -**

"This way please." The man guided me in.

"My name is Zeburo. Apparently as you have seen, I work here as the gatekeeper... rather, Mike's caretaker... I think you noticed that gigantic dog some kilometers away from us. If we passed through the door behind my post, you'll be Mike's next chewtoy."

I didn't know this guy talks a lot. Hah, should I listen to his intro? I already knew who he was even before he could tell me. I don't need to hear his explanations as well... however, I wordlessly followed him anyways. I had to hold my strength back a couple of notches lower so not to intimidate him when he had to test me on the gates.

"You just came at the perfect timing! Madame Kikyo is actually looking for a butler she would assign solely for her firstborn..."

"F-firstborn?" I stuttered.

"Yeah. Unfortunately when I called the Butler's Office to refer you to them as a new applicant, I was informed that the said vacancy should preferably be for females... you know? Babysitting and stuff..."

Once again, a lot of thoughts rushed through my head. Babysitting, Firstborn... Butler... Could it be?!

"You said your name is Kill,.. right?" He stood on his tracks. "You're pretty strong for someone your age... being able to open up to the 3rd gate at first try..."

"Haha.. well?" I shrugged. Matter of fact, I was holding back to my minimum strength. That wasnt even worth a copliment, 'tch...

"I'm sure Master Silluva and Master Zeno will be impressed." He turned his back to face me and gave me a smile. "Good luck!" And then he proceeded to walk until he passed by me, heading back to where we started.

"W-wait! Where are you going?!"

"I'm so sorry but I had to go back to my post. My obligations are just up to here." He gave me a bow of courtesy. "Just continue walking and you'll find a butler who would escort you to the Butler's Office for your screening. He was already given the instructions..."

I watched him until he started to fade into the horizon. That's when I proceeded to this boring, straight path surrounded by a dense forest.

All of a sudden, I felt a presence around. I felt like I'm being watched by something... or someone! Must act like I noticed nothing... I continued walking. I don't sense any murderous intent and that being doesn't seem to be anything strong.

"Hey..."

I was awakened from my thoughts to see a checkpoint in front of me guarded by a man in his early twenties. I was too busy feeling that presence who seemed to be following me while I walk that I didn't even pay attention to where I was heading to. Oh wait. No. That wasn't a checkpoint.

"Hah! Go-...!" I screamed in excitement. I felt like laughing after recognizing who that person who called me out was. However, I realized I should pretend I did'nt know anything, or anyone.

"Huh?" Gotoh gave me a confused and suspicious look.

"Oh... (coughs), nothing, nothing." I stopped snickering and got back to being serious. Who would've known he was in Canary's place before? Kudos to him for making it to be the Head Butler though. Now this gets me curious on who was the Head Butler at THIS time period.

"You're the new applicant right?" He asked me in a somewhat condescending tone.

"Ah... yeah. My name is..."

"Follow me..." He turned his back and he didn't even bother to hear my intro. Screw this guy. He has always been grumpy and no fun eversince huh. He never changed, pffft. If this was only in the present I couldve fired him for disresp-...

"Where are you from?"

"Uhh... well... Ummm..." Shit! I have never thought of this. I wasn't prepared... Wait. Ah! "I'm from Meteor City..."

"Last name..."

"Ah..."

"You keep on stammering. Were you hiding something? If you can't tell me those infos, forget about being hired..."

"I don't have one..." Another bluff. It works well anyways. People from Meteor City are basically mostly trash. They don't have an identity.

"Oh? Really?"

"Yeah... even my age is a wild guess. I just woke up in a huge mountain of trash and that's where I grew up."

He kept silent for some moments while we proceeded. The path is getting steeper and steeper. I can still feel that presence following us. I don't even know if Gotoh notices this, but apparently from the looks of it, its either he didn't know OR he doesn't care about it.

"We still have until 7:00 pm to walk up to the Butler's Headquarters. It's only 3:30 pm. If you can't stand it, you can turn back now..."

"Oh.. no... I'm definitely fine..."

"Well, yeah. Who am I kidding? For someone who can open the gates up to the third door, walking such distance won't be a problem..." Once again, another sarcastic comment from him. I feel like talking back, but I can't and must not.

"I'll tell you straight..." He continued. "God knows whatever your motive is for applying for such a lowly vacancy with THAT ominous strength. You can get away from us, but not from the family."

Whatever. As if I'm going to listen to him. But true enough. Though, I know Zeno gramps won't care about it, if time comes Dad, I mean 'Master Silluva', would confront me for deeming me suspicious, I don't think I can withstand a head-on battle with him, worse, I might die halfway.

I didn't respond to Gotoh anymore. The presence started to disappear as well. I had no idea why, but it felt like curiosity brought that being to stalk us. Gotoh's lack of reaction to that aura following us shows that he is probably familiar with that being.

"Umm, question..." I tried to break the unnerving silence. Its still 5:00 pm. We still have 2 hours to go. He just looked back at me to show he's ready to answer.

"Umm, how many children does the Zoldyck family have at the moment in this current generation?"

"Just one."

One? I knew it...

* * *

_"Please fill up the form in the touchpad in your respective seats."_

_The day before we left the present time period._

_That girl in the Greed Island Entrance instructed. She was probably this person who can use Magnetic Force that did all of the Teleportation jobs inside the Game._

_According to Ging, all we had to do anyways was to figure out some glitches and test the accuracy of the machine so we are free to choose any time period and that the four of us should not go to the same time period._

_"I'll be going 100 years backwards to get some certain information about a magical beast's fossil buried deep down Yorkshin." Ging stated. "However, I'll still pass on confirming it. We still have a day to wait for your friends. If none of them comes, I and another associate will fill in that slot."_

_I glanced at Gon who sat besides me, seeming to have been eagerly typing his destination, dead sure about it._

_I began filling mine up as well, my name, age, other biological infos, till I proceeded to the next page. The first question said, please type your desired time period and location..._

_I was pretty sure to choose Kukkuroo Mountain on the location. There was actually a family secret I wanted to figure out about Nanika and Alluka's connection. And as for the time priod, I decided to type '14 years backwards'... I began typing so fast, very excited about it then pressing ENTER to confirm. I was dead sure that I didn't even bother reviewing my answers._

_"Thank you for answering. Mr. Killua Zoldyck, Male, 15 yrs. old, 168 cm, 55 kg, type A, Destination : Kukkuroo Mountain - 21 years Backwards..."_

_"EH! WAIT! I think I made a typo...!"_

* * *

'Tch whatever. I hated how I didn't review my answers. I was given the chance to change my destination right before we left, but just nah... And now I'm stuck to this time period for at least 1 month. 21 years backwards meant *Aniki (Illumi) being the only child at the moment. I wasn't able to choose my desired time period, however, looking at the bright side of it, I think I can have some fun trolling on the helpless, toddler Illumi OR...

I can finally get back at him...

and erase his existence in my present world...

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

NOTES :

*Aniki - Older/Eldest brother. Killua always used that word to refer to Illumi all throughout the manga/series.

*Italicized portions are flashbacks just in case it gets too confusing


	3. Suspicions, suspicions

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO, the publisher, the broadcasting companies of the anime both 1999 original version and 2011 remake - Nippon Animation and Madhouse, respectively and etc.

* * *

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS**

Guest : Don't worry, I won't let him xD

Infinityworlds : Thanks! Im glad to hear that :D

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 **  
**\- SUSPICIONS, SUSPICIONS... -**

7:30 in the evening.

"Please be seated..."

Gotoh commanded me. I did as he said while looking around the Butlers' Headquarters. Nothing changed. Our estate was so vast, the last time I remembered I visited this place was when I was told to wait for Gon, Leorio and Kurapika who came to see me. Rather to save me from this hell of a dungeon. That was at least 3 years ago. If there was anything that changed, those were the faces of the Butlers who served me at the present time period. It's so funny seeing them young, with those clueless dumb faces right now!

"We shall wait for the Head Butler for your first interview before I head back to my post."

"Okay..." I tried to play polite and submissive so not to appear suspicious.

"To kill some time, let's play a game.." Gotoh initiated.

Oh gosh, I knew this game. He never gets tired of it, would he? He thinks he can outsmart me?

"I'll flip a coin." So he did, and tried to catch it by both hands. "Now tell me, in which hand was the coin?"

"Simple. Right." I smugly affirmed.

"Good..."

We continued up to 4 rounds with me always getting the right answers.

"You've got amazingly sharp eyes. Now let's see this..." He repeated the same procedure and then once again asked me in which hand was the coin hiding.

"Haha..." I chuckled. "That trick doesn't work on me. It's on the left." Gotoh's favorite sleeve trick.

"VERY impressive..." he clapped.

"Isn't he?" A voice from behind me interrupted. "Too keen and strong for a mere babysitter applicant, aye?..."

Gotoh immediately stood up from his seat, giving that person a bow. "Master..."

"Good job Gotoh. You can now go back to your post."

"Gladly..." I watched him walked out of the door to notice that voice behind me, is now sitting right in front of me.

"Good evening." She spoke.

HOLY SHIT! Its' Tsubone! Younger Tsubone! You know, I always felt like shit is about to happen whenever I'm with this fella. She gives off this ominous vibe that I don't even know how and why and it always works on me. I just CAN'T stand her. She's even scarier than gramps or dad or anyone else. Something comparable to that Gorilla Granny Bisky... And one thing's for sure, she's still unattractive regardless her age...

"Ahem!"

"Ooopss... Im sorry...! Good evening!" I stuttered in fear of getting reprimanded.

"So you're applying as the firstborn's personal butler, right? Are you aware?"

"Y-yes, yes I am!"

"Introduce yourself..." She instructed me in a strict monotone.

"M-my name is Kill! No last name. 15 years old- probably! I am from Meteor City, Blood Type Unknown, standing 168 cm , weighing 55-"

"Enough!"

I was pretty nervous!

"Don't be nervous. I'm not gonna do anything to you YET. So you mean you're saying, you have a lot of personal infos you have no idea about because you're a mere throw up from the Meteor City. Is that right?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"With that strength of yours, you are suspicious. I suggest you should rather apply as a bodyguard rather than a babysitter. What are your motives?"

She let out a certain amount of Ren that manifests strong suspicions about my identity and I get what did she mean about that.

"I've heard, the pay is pretty rewarding here... since I am strong enough to work in this kind of environment. I don't have a home I can go back to so it's best to be employed somewhere I can stay in and where I can make good use of my own abilities."

"Hmm..." She stopped emitting Ren and nodded, rubbing her chin. "Look, by the way the situation goes, you're more fit for a bodyguard THAN a babysitter. However, we have no more slots for the Bodyguard position and we are in crucial need of a babysitter for Illumi-bocchan."

I knew it! Somehow despite I still had gripes about that time period screw-up, I started to feel excited about what's up ahead for me being Illumi's babysitter. Not bad at all...

Rrrrring!

"Oh, just a moment..." Tsubone stood up to pick the phone.

"Yes? Zoldyck Butler's Office..." "..." "Oh yes, Master!" "..." "The applicant is still here and.." "..." "But, Master, how about his personal records and..?" "..." "Alright... Understood... Im sorry, Right away! Master..."

She sighed before making it back to me. "Master wants to see you right away. Follow me..."

"B-but... the preliminary interview wasn't yet..."

"It's an order... Madame Kikyo wants to personally interview you right now to make it quick."

"Oh..."

I followed her till we made it outside of the Butler's Headquarters. I tried my best not to create random movements and kept my mouth shut for the moment.

There it is again. I can sense that the same aura who trailed me awhile ago. It's back... I looked back at Tsubone and her expressions noticeably changed upon the reappearance of that aura... Her ignoring THAT aura shows, she is familiar with it and its a normal scenario and it's safe to have that aura wandering around like that.

"If youre lucky and get hired right away, your personal records can wait and you would be undergoing some classes together with your future fellow butlers... and if not... Death awaits you..."

She looked straight into my eyes. Forming a stance, somewhat gesturing me to start moving... "Let's go!"

She disappeared into thin air, going for a dash. I smirked and followed her anyway. She knows I can keep up. I can even make it ahead of her in a split second.

Hah! Yeah right! I'm in a low profile mode right now so I think I'll just keep up with her pace...

"Excuse me?" I asked while on the dash.

"Yeah?"

"May I know if there already was a babysitter before me and why he or she was fired?"

"Haha..." She let out a chuckle. "No dear, you got it wrong. She wasn't fired. She died..."

Damn, I knew it. That's what always happens when some butlers appear to be suspicious...

"Illumi-bocchan killed her. The same thing might happen to you if you do something stupid... however, by that strength you possess, Illumi-bocchan cannot kill you, so It's either Master Silluva, Madame Kikyo, or Me would do the job. If you're lucky enough to stumble upon Master Zeno, he might spare you and just kick you out of the estate."

Haha, Zeno gramps sure is so lenient huh...

"May I know why did the Young Master kill his personal assistant?" I asked further. It's not a surprise for that spawn of hell to kill anyone nearby him. But for his age, killing someone NOT his target is quite despicable. I know there's something EVIL about him eversince. That asshole is too dangerous to deal with...

"Hmm, that I don't know..." Tsubone denied knowledge of the matter. "All I know was that after she arrived from her day-off, she went back to her job babysitting Illumi-bocchan and then the following day she was just a cold, bloody corpse lying on the floor inside the Young Master's room... upon investigation however, the former babysitter did not have or do anything allegedly suspicious... so apparently, we can just call her death a whimsical bloodlust by the Young Master..."

Hmph... try me bitch. That little spawn of hell can't do shit on me.

"Don't worry... Like I said, you're too strong to be done by the Young Master. However, if your ulterior motive was to kill the Young Master, you know what's next for you."

"Oh... definitely not! Why would I even do that?" I hurriedly denied.

"Why would you even do THAT? Is that even a question? Obviously we all know the family has a lot of enemies being the legendary assassins they are..."

Tsubone glanced at me with utter suspicion and wariness for a moment before looking back to the pathway we are currently taking.

"Keep up! We're speeding up..." She dashed further... I followed anyways.

I can tell that she distrusts me and the moment she hands me over to mom, I MEAN, 'Madame Kikyo', it all means that they have already planned this out and if I appear to be anything suspicious they are going to execute me right away... The reason mom cut my interview off was because there was actually a camera monitoring us, and she finds me a threat so there's no point in interviewing me anymore. The moment we arrive there, she would surely just try to get rid of me. End of the story...

"ALRIGHT!" She finally stopped. I stopped as well.

"Here we are. Welcome to Madame's Pavilion..."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

***Italicized portions are flashbacks just in case it gets too confusing**


	4. Final Test

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO, the publisher, the broadcasting companies of the anime both 1999 original version and 2011 remake - Nippon Animation and Madhouse, respectively and etc.

* * *

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS**

Infinityworlds : Killua will meet the younger Illumi on the next chapter xDDD And it's actually a part of the story xD Everything will be answered around the story or the ending xD

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 **  
**\- FINAL TEST -**

"Bouya... There she is..." Tsubone pointed out to the pavillion. Mom was sitting in her pavilion some meters away from where we are standing. I can't see her face, but just her back but I'm VERY sure, that's her.

"Make sure to be courteous. She has a thing for courtesy..."

I nodded. I don't know why but I just suddenly felt nervous. I gulped on my own my spit before starting to move.

"Good luck... I'll be leaving you now... Till then..."

Noticeably, while we were on the dash, that aura following us suddenly disappeared. Possibly because it was too weak, it cannot keep up with mine and Tsubone's pace. NO. I should stop thinking about random stuff and focus at the current matter.

There she is. Chilling at her favorite hangout. I still hated her no matter what. She always blabber dramatic nonsense and her words mean no shit. I don't get how Dad fell for that kind of woman, but for sure, I'm not gonna...

"Hurry up! I'm waiting..." She called me out.

I sped up anyways. As I made it a meter before her back, I slowly walked around to finally face her. She was actually knitting a jacket. A small jacket, presumably for Aniki, I mean, Illumi. Hah, I'm older than him now so there's no need to address him that.

"Good evening, Madame..."

"Have a seat." Still busy on her knitting, without glancing at me, she stretched out a hand gesturing me to take a seat in front of her.

It feels strange to see Mom THAT young. She didn't change that much, only that she isn't wearing that gadget on her eyes yet. Hard to say, she is pretty attractive. She finally stopped knitting and placed her unfinished craft on her lap.

"So you're the new applicant?"

"Yes, Madame..."

She finally looked straight at me with those eyes... THOSE eyes. Those eyes I always have avoided to look at. Now I know where did Aniki get his eyes from. No! Rather, Aniki looked like an exact MALE VERSION of her. That long, slick black hair, that complexion, yep, no doubt. And by the looks of it, her tummy says, she's just a few months away from delivery. She is carrying Milluki inside her and that was a bit weird yet funny at the same time.

"I'll get it straight. I don't trust you. There are a lot of reasons not to hire you." She took a thin bunch of papers and flipped through it. Apparently that was my profile data collected the whole time I was on the estate.

"I'm sorry Madame..."

"Talking without my permission?" She raised a brow on me. "Continuing the topic. I actually prefer a grown-up, female butler for my beloved Illumi. A female knows better when it comes to raising and taking care of children. Not some unidentified young lad who don't seem to know a single thing about courtesy."

Tch... I never liked her, and I swear I will STILL never like her.

"Second, You're too strong. Even for a bodyguard. What would be the use of such ominous strength for raising a helpless, little child? Unless... you have 'intentions' on using it on my little one... Third, your origin is vague and unknown. I get that a huge percentage of our servants are from the Meteor City. To be honest, I MYSELF is from the same hometown. BUT, there are some things that don't fit your infos... shall I say some loopholes." She put the papers on the table.

"Fine then, regardless your intentions, you WON'T make it alive out anyways. No matter how you conceal your personal infos, we'll surely gonna figure them out. Well then, your turn to talk, go ahead and tell me about your skills..."

Again, I don't know why I'm nervous. Maybe because she can sense that I am lying. But to play safe, I can state everything about my skills, so I can finally say something honest and guilt-free.

"I am from the Transmutation Group, and my Hatsu is all about Electricity. I can zap my enemies to death, temporarily paralyze them and I can also dash at the speed of lightning."

"Hmm... Transmuter... Electricity?" She asked with curiosity. She rested her chin at the back of her hands. "Did you know that it takes a lot of painful torture to achieve such Hatsu?"

"Umm yeah?" I sheepishly chuckled. "Sort of. I didn't have a desirable and happy childhood. So yeah...?"

"My husband Silluva is also a Transmuter and has experienced a lot of torture. Name it from physical beating, electricity and even poison. That's how Zoldycks are being raised."

A butler came over to deliver 2 glasses of drinks. She took the goblet filled with wine and left the other glass filled with juice. "Thank you..." we both uttered in unison.

"Have some drink perhaps?" She offered me the glass of juice.

"Thank you very much." I took it and had a sip. Hah. I knew it. There's poison in it. A potent one. But not potent enough to kill me. She was looking at me probably waiting for me to react upon the poison. As I thought. She planned to kill me.

"So..." She was still staring at me, while taking a sip on her wine goblet. "What else can you do?"

"Well, I am good with automobiles. I can drive ANY vehicle, name it from bicycles to gigantic airships. I can stay up to a week without sleep, I am immune to pain and I can also assure that I am good with handling children. I used to have a childhood friend back in my hometown and I was the one taking care of her, unfortunately, something happened and..."

"Hmm..." She was chuckling. "Hahaha, you sure do impress me young lad. To be honest, I was instructed by my husband and my father-in-law to hire you right away. However, I still prioritize my beloved firstborn's safety above anything else and I secretly slipped a little amount of poison in your drink so I can dispose of you right away."

I looked back at her.

"You knew, didn't you? You're supposed to be dead right now. However you still made it unharmed. Maybe it's good to spare you for the meantime and let you occupy the said vacancy. We can always dispose of you anytime before you can even do something stupid anyways."

"Uhhh Thanks... Madame?"

"Of course, young lad you sure should be thankful. If you just didn't remind me of my husband during his early years, I would'nt find you interesting enough to somehow spare and hire you. No matter what, You are STILL suspicious and we'll still be keeping an eye on you."

"Thanks so much Madame..."

"You're welcome...!" I stood up and gave her a bow. Psssh, this was the first time I did this to her. And for sure, I WILL NEVER do this again in the present. NEVER.

"Uh-uh-uh... I didn't say you can start working yet. I still have a final test for you."

"Final... test?"

* * *

"That boy sure is very interesting..." Zeno spoke while dining inside a huge, grand hall decorated splendidly with Chinese ornaments. On the adjacent side was Silluva who was sitting down on the couch, still watching the transmitted video from the Pavilion.

"I wouldn't be convinced to hire him if he wasn't."

"You do believe in time travel huh?"

"Nonetheless. I have a strong intuition about it."

"Hahaha, You bet?" He chuckled. "His eyes, and everything about him is spot-on... Your wife is too overprotective huh, she had to put some poison on it thinking she needed to dispose of that threat at once..."

"She can put as much as she wants... she cannot kill him that easily anyways..."

"Do you plan to ask him?"

"No. I guess it's part of the technicalities and rules of time travel that one must not reveal or change anything in either the past, the future or the present. Otherwise it would cause chaos and destruction of the equilibrium..."

"And Kikyo?"

"She better not know also. And if she finds out, I'll make sure she must not have a single word about it."

"What if he actually traveled all the way back to the past just to fulfill a certain mission? Who knows? There's a huge possibility that his purpose was actually Illumi... or YOU?"

"He can do what he wants. If that's a part of the future, then we can't do anything about it. Its either Illumi dies or HIM."

"Hahaha... you take this matter too seriously..." Zeno cackled. "Why don't you just enjoy the show instead of presuming and over-thinking things that wouldn't essentially matter regardless if it would happen or not?"

Silluva just rolled his eyes, and went back to watching the video.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


	5. NEMESIS

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO, the publisher, the broadcasting companies of the anime both 1999 original version and 2011 remake - Nippon Animation and Madhouse, respectively and etc.

* * *

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS**

Infinityworlds : Thanks again! ^_^ Zoldycks have keen senses so they'd know at once xDDD

SlightlyYandereMelissa : Thank you! ^_^

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**  
**\- NEMESIS -**

"Final Test, huh..." I muttered.

It's past 10:00 in the evening and Im already hungry... I can actually hear my stomach growling, screaming for food. But no. Not yet, until I actually finish this hell of a final test...

* * *

_"Uh-uh-uh... I didn't say you can start working yet. I still have a final test for you."_

_"Final... test?"_

_She maintained a straight, stern face looking at me as she held the goblet with her right hand, taking another sip._

_"You heard it right. Since I have been kind to you, revoking all of my attempts to get rid of you, might as well you prove your worth of being hired..."_

_I nodded. I was wondering what it was. I never actually knew anything about hiring servants so I have no idea what is she planning to ask me to do._

_"Go find my firstborn Illumi..."_

_HUH? Find him? But.. why?_

_"I am not giving you any hints about his appearance and his personal information. I will give you until 12 in the midnight to roam around the WHOLE estate to find him. If not, we will cancel your employment and you can go out of this estate ALIVE."_

_That's gonna be a piece of cake to me. However, the difficult part there was that, I am still confused if using Godspeed, or En will be safe or not. And if I find that little brat Illumi at once, they will also find it suspicious as to why I am familiar with him all of a sudden._

_"That's an order from my husband Silluva. Isn't he very generous? If I was just entitled to decide for this on my own, youre in Mike's plate right now. You should be very thankful."_

_"Certainly, madame." I bowed again to confirm my acceptance to her challenge._

_"Then again, that will be quite easy for you. This afternoon he went to his Pain Endurance Classes and for all we know, he skipped it halfway upon pleading to take a leak and that's it, he never came back... (sniffles)"_

_There she goes again... I really HATE it when she does that! Why is she OVERLY dramatic? Why does she have to cry over petty matters like this?_

_"I am so worried about him... What if he actually ran away?! What if... what if someone kidnapped him! What if he... what if he is actually in danger right now?!"_

_For fuck's sake! she doesnt have to scream...!_

_"We shall not waste time... NOW DONT YOU JUST SIT THERE AND WATCH! GO FIND MY BELOVED SON RIGHT NOW! IM BEGGING YOU! PLEASE! HURRY UP!"_

_"Y-Yes madame! Right away!"_

* * *

Sigh... I feel like turning back now. I take back what I said, this is actually no fun. I don't even know where the hell do I start searching without using En. And besides, I haven't even mastered the technique yet. I'm here stitting somewhere around this dense, boring forest in this estate, and I'm too hungry to move around. I still have around 2 hours though. Who would've known Aniki, I mean, Illumi would do such trickery when he was younger, haha!

Now this makes me think, how is Gon doing right now? Did he finally find the younger Ging? Did leorio find his bestfriend? Did Kurapika finally reach his hometown? Hah, you bet. I bet he is already having a hard time with that hard-headed younger him right now...

Hold on. I can feel that strange, curious aura around me again. It's not much worth of an enemy, but being on guard is still the safest. Now that nobody's around me... and no one's watching me, might as well grab this opportunity to catch this little snitch and...

"GOTCHA!"

Hahah! What an easy catch! I felt like I just grabbed either it's leg or arm... it's a human, and it was carefully watching me behind the bushes...

"Let's see what we got in here?" I finally pulled my hand out of the bushes to check it out. I can still feel it squirming around trying to free itself from my tight vice-grip.

"Woah, there a little... EH?!"

"LET GO OF... ME!"

The poor little thing squirmed harder however with futile efforts. It was a child. A very little one. More or less 5-6 years of age. I hoisted him up, with my hands holding its tiny left leg, hanging him up-side down. He has straight, short black hair, pale complexion, wearing sweatshirts and pants... I can't be wrong.

"I said LET GO!" He almost screamed. I finally let go of him. He sprinted away from me as fast as he could, leaving his other sneakers behind. He ignored it and continued running. However, he can't outsmart me. I picked the shoe up.

"BOO!" I dashed right in front of him.

He stared at me wordlessly, he was trembling while slowly backing off. Those eyes... those eyes that used to get me shivering... now Im the one bringing him the shivers...

"Don't worry... I won't hurt you..." I knelt down to his level and gave him a smile.

* * *

"Why were you following me?" I asked him. We sat next to each other on a log. He swung his legs back and forth before answering me.

"Why else? You're a new face here. I just did my job as a family member to guard the estate from intruders..." He answered me in his usual monotone, only with a tiny, squeaky voice.

"Oh really?" I tried talking to him like how I talk to Alluka. Sweet and gentle. I have to at least... no matter how disgusting it feels like. "But I'm not an intruder at all. I am an applicant..."

"Tons of intruders come here disguising as an applicant to get rid of me. They can't hunt my dad, my mom and gramps... so all they can do is hunt me down to either kill or use for blackmail..."

He's right. I hate to say it, but he was pretty smart for his age. He has always been.

"But they're hopeless... they just die even before they can get a hold of me. They're no fun at all. It only takes them a few shots and they're down... BANG!" He threw a couple of pins towards a tree right in front of us. "BULL'S EYE!"

I can actually feel a sudden rush in my veins. He's right besides me, weak, innocent and helpless... I have always waited for this occasion...

"Then, if that's the case, why don't you kill me yet. You have all the chance... didn't you see me as an intruder and have followed me all the way?"

"Are you stupid or something?" He gave me a wierd look. "That's something I'M supposed to tell you. Since obviously mom had officially hired you, it means you're no threat. And besides, you have caught me already and didn't do anything to me so you don't mean to kill me. I don't engage in a battle with anyone stronger than me. Dad strictly told me THAT."

This makes me laugh. No wonder why he drills on me that logic. I don't get if he's the family's puppet or he just enjoys the family's business on killing people. Although it's pretty expected for him to be extra obedient when it comes to family rules. He has always been like that.

"I wasn't officially hired yet. Madame gave me a final test I haven't yet passed."

"Nah, I just have a hunch that regardless your strength you cannot kill me." He slid down the log and started walking. "You can pass now."

"Huh?" I looked at him with confusion.

"You passed my test. You can bring me back to them now." He continued walking.

His 'test'? What a joke! And now he's talking like he intentionally ditched his classes and hid around to sneak behind me and test me. I can just knock him unconcscious and drag him back. He must be thankful I didn't resort to that. Rather I say, somehow I don't feel like doing that either. Maybe he's right. I just can't kill him.

"What are you waiting for?" He looked back at me.

"Alright, alright YOUNG MASTER..." I gave him a grin as I stood up from the log and started walking as well.

"Your name?"

"Kill..."

"Hmm... Kill..." He stared blankly in the air. "Nice name..."

"Say, young master, what made me pass your little 'test'?"

"Because you're cool... be grateful."

I somehow felt a bit strange complimented by him that way. Thats something more like I would do. Sparing people because they're cool.

"Hahaha, gotcha... Thanks Young Master...!" I stopped walking.

"Eh? why'd you stop?" He stopped as well to look back at me as I slowly approach him.

"You see, It's already 11:30 and I only have until 12 to hand you over so I can officially get hired... If you don't mind..." I scooped him up and hung him on my back for a piggy back ride.

"What are you doing?!..."

"Hold me tight and stay still, Young Master. We're going for a full-speed dash..."

"Eh?"

"It's gonna get a bit zappy, so just stay still... Here.. we.. GO!"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


	6. Day 1

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO, the publisher, the broadcasting companies of the anime both 1999 original version and 2011 remake - Nippon Animation and Madhouse, respectively and etc.

* * *

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS**

Infinityworlds : Thanks again for the R&amp;R :D How could you hate him! D-:) JKJKJK XDDD I love this guy xD (Now I feel alone D:) Anyways, true enough that Killua seems to have a soft spot for children as how he treats Alluka ^^

SlightlyYandereMelissa : Thank you for the R&amp;R and the good luck wish (^w^) I'm thankful for still commenting even tho you find it lazy to Login ^w^ True though , but actually, if you're going to pay attention to Illumi's behaviour, he really does have emotions like occasionally getting pissed about something. He frowns, he chuckles too and grins but not too often and not too obvious. Although he had those subtle expressions, he is still flat and he is still unemotional and inconsiderate on how others feel. xDDD And since in this settings he is still a child, of course, he had more obvious expressions compared to him as an adult. xD  
Btw, his reactions about Killua's power will be on the following chapters :D

P.S. Im just a few chapters away from finishing this fic xDDD As of now Im finally working on Chapter 24, but Im taking it slow on posting and I don't go online too often sooo... ^^;

If any of ya'll got tumblr, pls. message me here so I can follow ya'll :D

* * *

**CHAPTER 6  
\- DAY 1 -**

Knock knock...!

I heard someone knocking at the door. I felt a little tired and I didn't wanna get up. However it was too persistent I had to somehow make it shut up.

"Who the hell could it be at the middle of the fucking night?... geez..." I tried to get myself up to realize I'm inside a room. A room lined with double-deck beds and at the end of it was a window.

"Gon?" I looked around. The sun was shining bright, you can see the clouds from the window, and below it was a thick dense forest. Oh, so it's finally morning. Maybe that knocking sound was someone who came to bring me some breakfast.

The knocking stopped along with the door knob clicking open. It revealed a girl wearing a butler's uniform similar to what the butlers at home wore.

"Uhh, I'm sorry, it took long for the door to open so I had to get in by myself..." She sheepishly stammered.

"What? Uhh no... Its okay... where's Gon?"

"Eh?" She gave me a confused look.

"Huh?" I gave her back the same confused look.

"Umm, anyways..." She tried to break the awkward silence. "I came here to deliver your uniform, Kill-san... right? I'm very sorry it took me long."

Wait a sec... SO THAT WASN'T A DREAM?!

She placed the neatly folded uniform in my bed, and the matching leather shoes for it on the floor. "I have to go Kill-san, Tsubone-san is waiting for you at the lounge downstairs. Nice to meet you..."

So everything was real?! That I jumped 21 years backwards and I'm stuck in this time period having to babysit that young aniki, and I'm supposed to wake up at 5 and...

HOLY FUCKING SHIT. I'm late! I'm doomed! It's already 6:30 am and I'm still in my shorts, with my hair in total chaos! I can't afford to screw this up! This is the last chance given to me to prove my worth and trustworthiness! Gotta get going right now or else...!

Knock knock!

Oh geez... what again?! I'm in a hurry... whatever, she can just enter the room again by herself...

Knock knock!

"Just open it by yourself!"

For crying out loud. Geez, I had to hurry and change into this uniform! Putting on the pants... then, buttoning this polo shirt... AH! yeah and my hair too! Wait! I still had to wear socks... Oh! and the leather shoes!...

"Ahem...!"

I was too tangled up to notice someone already made it inside the room. I was caught with a half-buttoned polo shirt, a brush on my head, my blue tail coat hanging on my shoulders while struggling to put on the sock on my left foot.

"Umm.. good morning?" I greeted with a guilty look. "Tsubone-san...?"

* * *

"The left wing consists of the pantry room, the main kitchen, the servants kitchen... and the right consists of the..."

Yawn... Do I need to learn all of these? I can draw a detailed map of our whole mansion. Tsubone is touring me around as one of my first lessons.

"AHEM!"

"Y-YES MA'AM!"

"Pay attention..." She told me in a low yet stressed monotone. She meant business. "The young master wakes up at 8 and we only had an hour and a half to finish your first lesson."

"Yes ma'am..." I conceded.

She continued speaking, introducing me every area we pass by.

"Umm... excuse me?" I started to speak the moment she paused after talking. "May I know why I'm not taking the same classes together with other butlers?"

"Good question." She looked back at me as we continued walking. "It was because babysitters have special lessons and most of their tasks differ from regular butlers. It only meant that you needed to be more familiar with the household than the rest. Specially when it comes to the Young Master who is your responsibility..."

"I see..." Hah! I knew that creep more than anyone else.

"Make sure to read your manual every now and then."

"Yes Ma'am..."

I gave a slight nod in which something caught my attention as we were heading to turn to a corner...

"You know what to do." She instructed me. "The family members. Let's see if you really were listening..."

It was dad. He's about to cross paths with me in this alley. I suddenly felt nervous. I felt sweat on my forehead as he was slowly approaching us. Will he recognize me?

"Good morning, Master Silluva..." I gave him a bow. So was Tsubone.

He walked like he saw nothing. I didn't rise until he passed at least 3 meters away. Phew!

"Well done." Tsubone complimented. Of course! How could I not know my own father? sheesh.

I continued trailing my eyes to where he was headed to. I am somehow tempted to take a photo of him and brag about it at home to show the difference, then and now about our mansion and the rest of the people around, heehee!

"Let's proceed..." Tsubone called me out whilst she continued walking.

* * *

"Finally..."

I took a deep breath as I stood in front of the door. It's time for that brat to wake up, and I had to help him the whole day round with everything that he needed.

I fixed my collar before eventually knocking on the door.

"Young Master...?"

No response. He was probably asleep yet. I knocked once more.

"Remember, if the young master isn't responding up to three knocks, you're allowed to open the door and enter." I recalled. I know it was in my manual. But I take considerations more of the things that I can remember as the master back then.

I am surprised however about how they did not even bother to put a transmitter into my uniform to monitor whatever I'm doing. I am a trainee. As far as I could remember, every new trainee is being attached of one so to prevent them from doing anything 'stupid'. Did I really gain dad's trust like what mom told me last night? Why didn't he react when he saw me a while ago? Or maybe he was aware that I am his son from the future?

Nah. I should stop thinking and get to my current situation. I am now the servant, not the master. I wear this uniform for a reason...

Knock knock!

I knocked and asked once again. "Young Master?"

Still with zero responses. One last knock, if he doesn't respond to this, I have to open the door and wake his ass up to get going. That brat needs some discipline... Haha...!

"Young Master?" I waited for one more minute.

Okay no response. I twisted the knob to realize the room wasn't locked, however before I could enter somebody called me out.

"You're late..."

I heard that tiny voice again from behind. There he is, all dressed up, looking fresh and ready. His hair neatly brushed, with his bangs shoved to the side. He looked up to me as I faced him to greet him a good morning.

"Good morning Young Master!" I faked a smile as I sat down to reach his level.

"You're actually an hour late. I woke up earlier today..." He told me.

Wow! That was dirty! I was told that his schedule to wake up was 8! Who would've known he would wake up earlier than usual?

"I'm sorry, Young Master...!" I bowed in apology.

"It's fine. I don't need your help in dressing up anyways." He started walking.

"Umm, sooo, did you have your breakfast yet? Shall we head to the dining hall? Or you want me to call to the kitchen to order? How about...?"

"It's fine..." He continued walking. I just followed him anyway. I hate how he's still bossing me around. He just got lucky. Or shall I say, he's ALWAYS lucky. Back then, he's older and stronger than me and I can't talk back. Right now he's younger and weaker than me but he's literally the master and I'm the servant!

"Uhh, Young Master...? The dining hall is located that ways..."

"Who said I'll be eating breakfast?" He asked sarcastically. "You should read your manual carefully. Today is my schedule for Hunger Endurance... I am not supposed to eat anything for the whole day round or so..."

"Oh...!" I was dumbfounded... How could I forget that... sheesh! "R-right...! I'm sorry... you see? Newbie here...? Hahaha...!" I gave him a chuckle to conceal my impatience about the matter. He's acting like a total smart ass!

"Maybe YOU needed breakfast... We still have time. My classes would start 30 minutes from now."

Did he just say that? Or I just misheard that he was actually fine about me using the remaining time up to eat breakfast?

He finally stopped in front of a telephone line attached by the wall, while I was catching up behind. He stared up at it until I finally caught up.

"Lift me." He commanded.

I did so anyways... What is he up to?

He picked the phone up, and started to dial while I held him up...

"Hello?" He spoke.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 6**


	7. Zoldyck Children

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO, the publisher, the broadcasting companies of the anime both 1999 original version and 2011 remake - Nippon Animation and Madhouse, respectively and etc.

* * *

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS**

Infinityworlds : Hahaha! It's okay xDDD We all have our own preferences :D The person he was calling will be revealed in this chapter :D Thanks for keeping up! :3

Milye6 : Im glad you like it! xDDD Haha! Yep it runs in the blood xD But I personally think if the younger Illumi is just well behaved compared to the young Killua xD Silva will be asking Killua about the time travel thing on the sequel xD I was planning to add a sequel to this xD

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 **  
**\- ZOLDYCK CHILDREN -**

Munch munch munch...

gobble gobble gobble...

I haven't eaten since last night. The last time I ate was before we left the present time period. I wasn't even given the chance last night to have my dinner. Maybe if I woke up earlier, I could've had breakfast together with my fellow butlers.

Hard to admit I owe one from this brat today. There he is, sitting across me, staring at me blankly while I ate a whole plate of spaghetti with meatballs and mashed potatoes. He actually called the kitchen to prepare a quick dish to be sent to his room. It was totally unexpected that it was actually for me.

His room though looked a bit more eye-friendly in this time period than in my current time. It didn't change that much, only now with that shelf of books, creepy puppets, along with other unsightly toys and brighter lighting. Although I never really have ventured into his room back then, like why should I?, I only had a sneak peek of how it looked like whenever I had the chance to pass by the area.

"Next time you should wake up earlier so you can eat breakfast on time..." He told me.

"Thory Young Math-ter...!" I tried to scoop larger amounts into my mouth that suddenly got me choking...

COUGH COUGH!

I grabbed the nearby glass of soda and gulped on it until I got rid of the congestion in my throat.

"So what about the kitchen staff? What if they tell the Masters that you ordered for some food?"

"They won't. If they would, they know what's gonna happen to them..." He jumped from his seat. "You owe me one for today."

He went to his dresser and started combing his hair while I finally chewed on my last mouthful, then fixing my mess on the table.

"You can leave it there. The janitor will fix it for us. We have to hurry..."

* * *

"Please turn to page 345..." The private tutor instructed. "It shows in the diagram that the Republic of Padokea is located 120 degrees from..."

Yawn... I feel sluggish. It's been 3 hours since I stood here in this corner, waiting for an order from my 'Young Master', look after him and give him whatever he needs while he's taking his daily lessons by a Private Tutor solely hired to educate the Zoldyck children generation to generation. I didn't know this one though. She wasn't the one who gave me my private lessons back then.

"Kill...?"

I was awakened from my thoughts when he called me out.

"Can you get me 10 sheets of blank papers, a ruler and a red marker?"

"Certainly... Just a moment..."

At least, I knew where the Storage Room is located. I just grabbed what I was asked for and gave it to him right away. Pretty much boring doing nothing at the moment...

"Here ya go, Young Master..."

"Thank you... Oh, and get me another glass of water too again..."

He had been asking me for water quite a number of times already. I can tell he is getting a bit hungry. He could've been fasting since yesterday... at least his sked in my manual says so.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting..."

I carried my cup of instant noodles and a box of juice I grabbed from the servant's cafeteria towards him. I am not supposed to get him out of my sight and if possible I was told to eat my meals wherever he is.

His private classes just ended and it's lunch time.

There he is, him and his flabby cheeks. He's sitting on the grass under the sunny blue sky as his huge, soulless fish-like eyes stared blankly into nowhere. He was throwing pins at a dummy hung up a tree.

He didn't answer me nor looked back at me. I sat besides him anyway.

"Want some?" I tried teasing him. I know he would give in soon heehee...! He's dead hungry since yesterday. I know he can smell the noodles now, and its knocking into his senses, begging for him to eat it right now and break his training, hahaha!

"Are you dumb? I already told you I'm not allowed to eat anything for the whole day..."

"Are you sure...? Mr. Noodlesoup will feel sad if you wouldn't eat him... Look at his sad little face awww..."

"Stop it, it's not funny..."

Compared to yesterday, he seems a bit fussy today. Maybe because he was too hungry and wasn't in the mood, even though as far as I know him, he doesn't usually mind.

If there's something I would admire about him, that would probably be his self-discipline... But first thing's first, I can't let that thing Tsubone told me yesterday about this spawn of hell slide. He might look gentle and harmless right now... but his future says otherwise.

I might at least know why and how this little rascal butchered his ex-babysitter to death...

"Say..., Illumi-bocchan?..." He finally looked back at me. "Oh, are you fine about me calling you THAT?"

"As you please. All of my babysitters call me that anyway..." He then went back to throwing pins again.

"All?"

"Yeah, All..."

"Does that mean you have other babysitters than me?"

"Before..."

"What happened to them?"

He stopped throwing pins the moment I ended my last question. He looked into my eyes. "They left..."

I don't understand how I just suddenly felt fear running down my spine the moment he his eyes locked into mine answering me. Maybe because it was my reflex to avoid his stare of despair and no matter what, this helpless child in front of me is HIM. It was HIM before all of that strength and power. Even though I was told not to change anything in the past, I am tempted to do something about it, right here right now...

I don't have any chances other than this...

"Oi Kill..." He tilted his head, checking on me. "Are you okay?"

I snapped back to reality right away to realize I accidentally spilled my noodles on the grass. "AAAAAAAHHHH! My noodles!"

"Hahahaha!" He pointed at me and laughed. "Baa-ka! haha!"

* * *

"Zzup? How's it going?"

"Everything's going well..."

Ging sipped some coffee as he walked his way approaching the girl, at Greed Island's entrance, Eeta.

"Why did you call me though?"

"I had some questions in regards to the transformation number of this restricted card with the time travel function." She talked whilst working on something at her unit.

"Didn't I tell you before? Just do your thing and see if the function works...!"

"But the amount of nen used for this function is pretty immense... I've said once, we can only serve 4. And I don't think we can sustain it up to a month... I hope not, but there's a huge chance of them getting trapped in that alternate reality if we pursue on that '1-month' function period."

Ging looked back at her.

"Are you sure you're fine with that?" Eeta asked in confirmation... "You may not see him anymore..."

"Hahah! Do you know who are you talking about?" He chuckled. "I already told you to do your thing and that meant I already entrusted you the whole matter... whatever you decide will make it." He tapped her shoulder then turning his back to head out of the control room.

"And if ever you slip this time, you need not to worry. They're more than what you think..."

* * *

Brrrrrrrrrrr...

My stomach was growling while I stood by the corner of the playground, watching the little devil empty his trolley of weird, unsightly 'toys' into the sandpit.

I still can't get over how funny it is to see him playing helplessly like a little, innocent child. After all, he REALLY was a child. But NOT innocent.

I had at least 3 hours to let him play before we proceed to his next task...

He looked so dumb making weird sounds, talking to himself while playing with his toy plane, a puppet, and a robot. And it would even look dumber if the current him would be doing that exact thing he's doing right now, hahaha! He wont even fit in the sandpit! Oh wait! No! He's gonna dig a deep hole and sleep on it! What a creep!

"Are you laughing by yourself?" He asked noticing I can't hold it to myself, snickering to death.

"No I'm not." I approached him and swallowed down my laughter. "Don't you feel a little lonely playing all by yourself?" I asked, and sat down besides him.

"Nope..." He answered with a straight face. "I'm used to playing by myself..."

He then stood up and put the plane, the puppet and the robot back into his trolley.

"But you're here now so I want you to help me with something..." He approached me.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 7**


	8. Fortune Teller

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO, the publisher, the broadcasting companies of the anime both 1999 original version and 2011 remake - Nippon Animation and Madhouse, respectively and etc.

* * *

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS**

Infinityworlds : Its not a prank ^^ Its written in this current chapter ^w^ I didnt update for quite long so I uploaded another chapter today ^w^

Milye6 : Yup ^_^ there is a sequel. Im almost done writing this one :D so far Im already writing the 28th chapter and I think it will end around chap30-31. This one is a really sad story with a lot of unexpected plot twists xDDD so for a change, the sequel will be all about humour xDDD  
About Illumi recognizing Killua back in the present, theyre all in the sequel :D I hope you guys can still keep up reading this till the end ^_^

SlightlyYandereMelissa : Yes ^_^ There will be a huge sequel :D with lesser feels, more laughs lololol... this will end really sad so the sequel must be really hilarious xD

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE R&amp;R ! I appreciate it a lot! Thanks for the inspiration fuel! Imma do my best!

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 **  
**\- FORTUNE TELLER -**

"Hello?" He sat on the sandpit while making his call using the wireless handset. "I needed 3 boxes of legos right away... " "..." "I'm here in the sandpit..." "..." "Okay..."

"There. They'll be arriving soon with the boxes of lego we needed." He turned to tell me.

"Cool! Soooo, what are we building?" I pretended to be thrilled about it.

"You'll see when the remaining boxes of lego arrive, for now help me build a sturdy, wide... wide... flat, rectangle..." He pulled another trolley full of legos closer to him and started to lay the pieces he chose down to the ground.

I watched him do his thing. I have no idea what is he planning to do anyways. Hard to admit but this little devil was pretty easy to look after. I guess I know where did his leadership as the eldest among us come from. He was very independent and obedient as well. It's hard to imagine that a decent, well behaved child like him would turn out to be a nightmare someday...

"Say,... Kill..." He spoke while fitting the pieces together. "That zappy, sparky thingy you did last night... was that one of your 'powers'?"

Hah, did I impress him? I shall say yes haha! "Yeah... why?" I asked.

"So you knew how to use Nen..." He continued. "How old are you?"

"15..."

"from?"

"Meteor City..."

He stopped asking for the moment and concentrated back to his building blocks. He seemed to have a problem finding the right piece for the corner he was working on. "Here ya go..." I handed him the missing piece.

"3 boxes of Legos as you ordered Young Master,... Is there something else that you need?" Some butlers arrived with the boxes of Lego the little devil requested.

"Nah, Just leave it there." He instructed, still busy on his thing. The butlers bowed before they left.

"C'mon, let's unpack them..." He stood up and left what he's doing with me following him behind. I opened the boxes, tore the plastic covering and poured the contents into another empty trolley. He did the remaining last box.

We pulled the trolley towards the sandpit and got back to where we stopped. He went back to building that 'wide... wide... flat rectangle' he was telling me.

"What is your Nen?"

"Transmuter..."

"Cool..."

"Where is your family?" He asked me. Something I find difficult to answer.

"Well, they're gone..." I bluffed.

"Oh I see..." He plainly responded with utter lack of empathy. "It would be great if I would be at least as strong as you someday..."

It was an entirely unexpected comment from him.

"Hahaha! Naww... believe me! You'll be even stronger than me someday...!"

"You think so...?"

"Yeah!" I gave him a smile. "Like, why not? You're a Zoldyck after all!"

Of course he will! I wouldn't bother thinking of getting rid of him if he had never been a huge threat to me in the future...

However, no matter what... no matter when...

I just can't...

"Strange..." Despite the monotony in his words and action underlies a very faint hint of self-doubt. "What makes you say that...?" He asked further.

I held his little shoulders to face me. "I'll tell you a secret..."

He gave me a confused look.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone!"

He nodded as I pointed my pinky finger unto him. "It's a deal yo!" He stared at his pinky for a little while before hesitantly twisted it with mine.

"Good!" I nodded. "You see, this guy in front of you is a skilled fortune teller..." I whispered to him.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Wanna test me?" I smugly challenged him. I know he would most likely ask about himself someday...

"Hmmm..." He stared at the sky for a moment thinking of anything he would like to ask me about. "What will be the name of my younger brother?"

"Piece of cake..., It's Milluki Zoldyck!"

"Pfft..." He scoffed. "Cheater. You knew about it because you talked to mom last night. She prolly have mentioned about him while talking to you.!"

"No she didn't mention anything about him..." I shook my head, still confident about my answer. "C'mon you can ask me more...!"

"I'm thinking okay? Hmmm... Ah! How many siblings would I have someday? And which of them will be my favorite?"

Of all the questions, why that? It made me feel awkward thinking of what lie should I come up with to tell him. "I'm sorry Young Master, I cannot answer anything that might affect the future..." I shook my head in denial.

"See? You're just messing up with me... You're cool but it's not an entire excuse for you to do something 'stupid'... You know my parents are gonna deal with you just in case..."

"Ooooh?! Was that a threat? I'm so scaaaared!" I tried messing up with him further. It's really fun to see him being wary and scared of me at the same time...!

Wait... was that the same feeling he feels whenever he messes up with me back then?

"You'll see! I'll beat you someday..." I heard him mutter under his breath as he finally went back to his building blocks still slightly ticked about me messing up with him.

"I will be waiting for that..." I sarcastically responded with a grin. Did he just set me as his benchmark? How cute! However, that little threat he told me right now has already happened before...

I snuck behind him while he was too busy and pinched his pale cheeks... "Awww, I feel so sad, bocchan is mad at me!"

"Don't touch me!" He shook my hands off his cheek.

"Hahahahaha!" I burst out laughing...! I can't help it! He looked so dumb! And right now he looked so ticked, he looked like he just wanted to strangle me with his little stubby hands, and rip my hair till I go bald! BUT HE CAN'T! The feeling is priceless!

He's still cranky and despite what he told me yesterday that he found me cool, he was throwing slight tantrums at the moment. To be honest, I can tell the slight difference of his behaviour last night and today. Maybe he was told by mom to be wary of me... As far as I have experienced, as a kid, whenever I tried being nice to some of our servants, she's always on my way either secretly telling them to stay away from me or vice versa... I'm half certain that this was the reason of his change in behaviour.

Or maybe he was just upset because I was making fun of him since awhile ago? Hahahaha!

"What are you laughing at?"

I tried to choke down my laughter and stopped. "I'm sorry, Illumi-bocchan... there! I stopped!"

"Do not do that again!"

"Sure! I promise! As a proof, I'll tell you something useful."

He ignored me.

"Let's have a deal. The Zoldycks don't break deals right?"

"Depends if your deal is acceptable..."

"I'll tell you one thing about your Nen, and your mom and your dad's. If I'm wrong, you can ask your dad to dispose of me. I won't resist."

"As if resisting would save you..." He shrugged. "I can't use Nen yet. And I'm not supposed to take advanced lessons. Are you making me break the rules?"

"If I'm right, you have to buy me a box of Chocorobo-kun... I'm not giving you advanced lessons... I'm just gonna tell you something about your power and your mom's and dad's... that's all..."

He narrowed his eyes at me who was smirking at him confidently for some moments before finally speaking up. "DEAL!"

"Good..." I nodded.

It feels somehow wrong that I can see myself as Hisoka or Aniki bullying me and Gon right now... Now I somehow understood why did they love doing that...

"Master Silluva and Master Zeno are Transmuters just like me... and your mom, Madame Kikyo is a Manipulator... Before I proceed, which of the two types do you think did you inherit? The Transmuter side, or the Manipulator side?"

"The Transmuter side."

"Wrong! The Manipulator side. You are a Manipulator... and you cannot change it."

He went quiet for some moments staring at his tiny, stubby hands. "I guess you're right..." He uttered. "I was always told that I was a lot like my mom..."

"Oh you're not alone... your younger brother will look a lot like your mom too. And he would grow up fat and useless without even being able to learn..." Oh wait! I should stop talking I said too much!

I found him staring at me, listening to me attentively... "What's the matter? Keep talking..."

"(cough) Well..." I fixed my collar while I cleared my throat. "Like I said a while ago, I must not say anything that might change the future... but one thing's for sure..." I placed my hand on his head and shook it. "You will be a lot stronger than me someday... fiercer, faster, stronger, smarter and more skillfull..."

He turned his back on me the moment I let go of his little head, and went back to his thing while seemingly lost in his thoughts, considering the things I told him just now.

"I'll be waiting for my box of Chocorobo-kun..." I grinned at him.

He did not respond anymore.

"Okay, that last one was a joke..." I smiled and sat besides him as I helped him place the last piece for that 'wide.. wide, rectangle' he was building...

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 8**


	9. Sharpener

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO, the publisher, the broadcasting companies of the anime both 1999 original version and 2011 remake - Nippon Animation and Madhouse, respectively and etc.

* * *

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS**

Guest : Well, yeah :D But Kil seems to be happy about his decision no matter how selfish it sounds like. He's a kid after all ^_^ Like what his dad said, someday, he would come back cuz he's still and will always be a Zoldyck xD Killua STILL has the instinct of an assassin. He can change and learn to control it, but he can never take it away from him. :-)  
Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D

Infinityworlds : Thanks! :D The drama is about to start xDD

Milye6 : Haha ^w^ What he's building will be revealed in Chapter 20 xD Its an interesting part of Illumi's character that remains an unsolved mystery to me that was never justified in the series so I decided to write something about it xDD The emotions in this one wouldn't be that apparent as I usually write the whole message of the story subliminally sooo, yeah ^_^ The drama / sadness / feels in this story would only work IF the reader pays attention to the details :D Thanks again for the review!

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 **  
**\- SHARPENER -**

"There! The floors are done..." He stood up as we finished the rectangle he was telling about. He whisked off the sand in his pants.

"Oooh.. you said floors... So you mean, we're building a house? Or a castle!" I asked.

"Yeah..." He then dug a hole in the sand pit.

There he is and his weird habit of digging holes. I peeked from behind him to see that some other toys were already hidden in it.

"Oh snap..." He scratched his head in frustration. "I think I shall move these somewhere else... Kill!" He called me out.

"Yes, Young Master?"

"Can you help me dig a hole at least 2 feet deep over there?" He pointed out to a bald patch in the ground where grasses didn't grow and where the soil is a little hard and crunchy.

"Haha, piece of cake!" I began twitching the joints of my hands as the veins on it started to bulge to realize he was actually looking at me... DAMN! How could I forget? How can I be so stupid? I must NEVER use this here!

"What are you waiting for?"

"Oh... haha!" I quickly retracted my emerging claws hoping he did not see it and started to thrust my hands on the ground repeatedly to dig a hole. "There ya go!"

"Thanks..." He carried those toys and placed it in the hole, then covering them again with soil. He walked back to the sand pit and placed the 'flooring' he made a while ago into it before covering it once again with sand.

"Ok... done." He marched towards the playground's exit, leaving me behind...

"Ah, wait for me Young Master...!"

"Let's hurry, it's about time..."

* * *

Brrrrrrrrrr...

The sound of my stomach growling...

Daaaaamn... Now I'm starting to get REALLY hungry. It's a couple of hours past since the moment I fed my noodles to the grass and earthworms. Thanks to that little devil, if not because of him, I shouldn't be starving.

We're back inside the mansion and we're walking on the hallway towards the torture chamber.

He was staring at me as I walked besides him.

"Is there anything you need?" I asked him.

"Naah..." He finally looked away from me. "Your stomach growls too loud... did you not have lunch?"

Wow... this kid's just... I don't even know what to tell him... can I just break his neck right now? Who made me feed my noodles to the earthworms again?

Brrrrrrrrrr...

We stared at each other for a couple of seconds...

"Hahaha! Looks like I'm not alone!" I sneered at him, poking him at his temple.

"Yours is louder though."

"Nonetheless you're still hungry no matter how you deny it! I can eat later! CAN YOU? I WON! HAHAHAHA! Loser!" Oopss... I think I just forgot my manners right here.

Oh look at that frustrated frown in his face...! Priceless! I can remember he gave me the same frown last year when I refused to hand him over Alluka so he can get rid of her... only that this one's a million times less intimidating...

"Hahaha!" I dashed in front of him. "Look, I'm sorry... you look so cute when you get mad I can't help it!" I scooped him up. "There! I'll carry you on our way as an apology... Do you forgive me now?

He wasn't speaking. He just crossed his arms while I carry him as I walk. He was still frowning.

There it is.

I stopped as I realized we've finally arrived. In front of us is that huge, metal door. And besides it stood dad, and gramps...

The little devil squirmed a little to tell me to put him down so I did at once.

"Good afternoon, Master Zeno, Master Silluva." I gave them a bow as that little Illumi walked towards them.

* * *

"Pheeew!" I walked into the servants cafeteria to finally get some food to shut my stomach up from growling. "Finally! Break time..."

I took a seat and placed my tray-ful of food on the table to find out that another butler is occupying the seat besides me.

"Hey!" I greeted. "I'm gonna sit here, is it fine?"

"Yeah." He nodded, then went back to eating.

"Sankyu!" I unwrapped the burger and started munching.

"Are you new here?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh so which department are you working at?"

"Babysitter..."

"Oh..." His eyes widened and he went speechless.

"Riiight... A guy babysitter haha! I applied yesterday and got lucky I was accepted immediately by the Madame herself." I tried to liven up the mood so to force the person to open up. Who knows? This person might have clues as to why the little devil killed his former caretaker. I probably just can't get the infos I needed from just hanging around with that little devil.

"Hahaha!" The guy chuckled. "That's actually the first... in fact, Madame always hired females to look after the Young Master, specially that there's another one coming up..."

"Indeed..." I nodded. "Say... where's the former babysitter anyways? What happened to him or her?" I played dumb.

The guy stared at me with hesitations for a few moments before he came back to his snacks and looking away from me. "Well... I don't know..." He denied.

"Your eyes say otherwise..." I smirked. "You don't sound too convincing..." I gave him a hint through my eyes that I am just basically out of their league and they won't be too happy if I show them what I'm made of.

"Err..." Intimidated, he stammered. "Umm... (sigh) fine..." He scooched closer. "Well, she died... rather, killed by the young master..."

I raised a brow. "Do you know why?" I whispered to him.

"I don't... I am not entirely familiar with the babysitter. She was just found lying mutilated, lifeless, bathing in her own blood in the young master's room the day she returned from her day-off."

"I see..."

"You should be careful..." He added. "It's possible that you're being watched judging how easy you got into THAT position..."

"You realize eh..." I chuckled.

The little devil can't kill me. Unfortunately people don't seem to known why and how the former babysitter died. And they weren't lying... They all just know that she was killed by that little devil.

I guess I had to find it out on my own...

* * *

"Quick!"

I paced on the corridor along with a team of medics that worked as regulars in the estate.

We're headed to the torture chamber. They were all ready with the necessary equipments for rescue. Lame...! This only happens when someone from the family was BADLY injured OR, a servant. And when I said 'someone from the family', it is a VERY RARE OCCASION. We were trained strictly never to fight opponents that are stronger than us so basically, severe injury is a rare occasion. And mere accidents don't just handicap us bad enough to need medics around like THIS unless during training or tests.

It's been 5 hours though since I left him with Dad and Gramps for his Pain Tolerance Training. I'm supposed to fetch him right now and help him for whatever he needed.

However, it seems different this time.

Here we are finally...

I pushed the huge, metal door open for the medics so they can make way with the equipments they brought along with them.

I then proceeded after them.

Ah the nostalgia... The last time I got myself locked up in here was like 3 years ago. The smell of rust, blood, burning metal and skin smelled like my childhood... I looked around and found no one.

"You know what to do." The other medic told his team before they each rushed to their own positions to do their own tasks.

I went down the stairs.

Oh... There he is though. I found the little devil shackled and hung on one of the torture devices. The one used to hold down the test subject while performing various rituals to evoke pain, name it from stabbing, whip lashing, burning, breaking limbs, electrocution and many more.

His eyes were open, with his head drooping down towards the floor. He wasn't moving at all other than randomly twitching a little. From what I can see, he is unconscious. Blood was dripping from his orifices, random cracks and wounds on his body that it created a wide red puddle just below where he is hanging. This day was probably the 'Skin Test'. Where we were being whip lashed, stabbed, cut, shot, or poured with corrosive liquids etc.

The sound of chains rubbing against each other ensued the moment he was being lowered towards the ground to finally unshackle him safely.

"OK!" The one assigned to operate the whole contraption signaled the team. They prepared the stretcher, and the rest of the equipments nearby.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch?" One of them scolded me.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." I bowed and dashed towards them to give aid as the personal butler of the 'young master'...

"Noobs..." The medic guy scoffed.

Is it wrong that I have mixed emotions about seeing him badly injured like this...?

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 9**


	10. Heir

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO, the publisher, the broadcasting companies of the anime both 1999 original version and 2011 remake - Nippon Animation and Madhouse, respectively and etc.

* * *

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS**

**Guest :** Thanks ^_^ Ill be releasing at least 3 chapters per week ^^

**Milye6 :** I just finished writing the whole story last week :-3 It only lasted up to chapter 29. Ill try to update faster so I can finally get to the sequel ^^ Well, if that part gave you the feels, much more the upcoming chapters xDD  
Well, Killua is not too religious about his training. He left at the age of 12 and never came back. He seems to not have continued his training so he was only at a minimum level of tolerance to pain, sleepiness and hunger (compared to the rest of the family who have completed their training. THEORETICALLY). Like how he was able to survive a part of the Hunter Exams with no sleep (and prolly very little food compared to his voracious appetite). The Hunger Tolerance one I wrote is just put there in the story for the sake of it xDDD Because I believe, if he can go on a mission that takes pretty long with no sleep, he might as well train to hold his hunger down.  
He prolly eats a lot now because why the hell not? He doesnt need to hold himself back from eating xDDD  
Sometimes, some ppl fall unconsious with the eyes open ;) it just appears creepier because it was Illumi :P  
Do I write REALLY long replies? D: I need to stop! SOMEBODY STOP MEEE! xD

**Infinityworlds :** Yep yep. It is normal xDDD Killua seems to hate the fact that his brother turned out to be a sociopath. He doesnt really hate him. He just seems to be frustrated. He somewhat admires Illumi's abilities and respects him that he often mentions how strong he is and the things he taught him before every now and then in the series. He never fails to call him Aniki and he always talks to him with due respect (compared to how rudely he usually talks to others). And it also appears that, Illumi is his benchmark and he wishes to surpass him someday like a negative and weird way of idolization. Notice no matter how Illumi sets Killua to a deal with his life on the line, Killua never grabs the chance xD On the other hand, Illumi seems to believe that Killua have always hated him and have wished to kill him. They really needed to talk :/ They love each other in a twisted and frustrated way that it really hurts :'-(

**SlightlyYandereMelissa : **He won't admit it to himself :P

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 **  
**\- HEIR -**

I stood by the wall staring blankly into nowhere. My thoughts are wandering and I'm dying out of boredom. It's been three days. All I did was continue my lessons the whole day and stay besides this little devil the whole night...

I must say it was pretty boring not having him around to play with...

I slowly made my way to the window to peer through the curtains and take sight of the rising sun. It's 6:00 in the morning.

I drew the curtains open for the light rays to break in. I wonder how are they doing right now. Are they viewing the same sunrise? Or are they still asleep yet? I'm sure Leorio is! And I bet Gon is out somewhere with the younger Ging fishing for breakfast... Haha! And Kurapika is... hmmm.. no idea? He's prolly alone by himself contemplating on his 'revenge' and how he could stop himself from stopping the massacre from happening... WAIT! We don't belong to the same time zone, stupid...

"Close it...!"

I looked back to see the little devil finally awakened from his three day deep slumber. He was squinting and dodging the rays that tainted his pale skin yellow.

"Hey! Don't underestimate the power of sunlight, it's good for the bones ya'know! It's good for growing little babies like you!"

"Just close it!" He carried on complaining.

"Fine fine..." I shrugged closing it back. "Good morning Young Master!" I greeted him as I approached him. "It's good you finally woke up..."

He stared at his little feet covered by the sheets and the sling in his left arm. He used his right hand to gently reach for his cheeks, then his neck to check for more injuries.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked.

"Hmm, 3 days."

He looked back at the end of the bed and stared there blankly for a while.

"Anyways, I'm going to call the medics to inform them that you're finally awake so you can have your breakfast!"

I can somehow notice he wasn't too happy about him falling unconscious during his Pain Tolerance Test. I tried to talk to him in a lively tone to cheer him up, but it doesn't seem to work.

"Your mom was very worried you know! She went ballistic, screaming hysterically here and there, nagging your Dad and your Gramps...!"

He clenched the blanket with his right hand gently.

Was it because... it has something to do about what I heard the other night?

* * *

_"More or less I can tell he can't be an heir... He's not the right one yet I think..."_

_I was on my way back to Illumi's room from grabbing some spare clothing for him and a clean towel for his warm compress when I overheard Dad and Gramps talking inside._

_"Come in..." Gramps sensed me right away and bid me to enter._

_I slowly opened the door and bowed to greet them before making my way in. I looked back at them hesitantly that brought Gramps to ask me..._

_"Gonna ask me if it's okay we're talking about matters like this while you're around?"_

_"Ahh.." I stuttered. "Yes, Master. I mean, they are private matters and..."_

_"It wasn't too private at all."_

_"We really don't care about you nosing around. However, if you dare to even try telling Illumi about it, you know what's next for you..." Dad sternly spoke giving me the death glare I dreaded since then._

_"Of course not, Master. I would never dare to speak anything about it to anyone." I bowed once again then proceeding to the unconscious Illumi, dipping the towel in a bowl of lukewarm water..._

_"Moving on, I did notice something strange about his behaviour..." Gramps continued speaking to dad._

_"Yeah... I can see a great potential in him, however, he manifested some traits that aren't even fit for the ways of being an assassin..."_

_"Ahh... that." Gramps nodded. "It can't be that bad... It can be fixed. We can always do something about it while he's still young. Although potentially, it wouldn't do good to our business and the family's welfare just in case he gets to be the heir regardless if we'd be able to fix it or not..."_

_"It's too early to conclude..." Dad added as he finally headed to the door with Gramps following behind._

_"Yeah, we're also expecting on your second one..."_

_And that was the last words I heard from them before they completely left the room..._

* * *

The medics were finally done checking his current condition and gave me further instructions for his steadfast recovery.

"Open up wide! AAAAH!" I reached to him a spoonful of rice porridge.

He won't budge though! What is he sulking about?! He is starting to get into my nerves!

"Hey, you should eat even just a bit! You're not getting any better without food you know?!" I scolded him, entirely forgetting my designation. "Your medications won't work without it!"

"I failed again..." I heard him speaking to himself. I wasn't sure if that was what I've heard however.

"Kill..." He called me.

"I won't answer your question until you eat this mouthful!" I strictly demanded, slamming the bowl of porridge on the desk on his lap.

He glared at me for a few seconds before surprisingly grabbing the spoon then dipping it on the bowl and gobbled a spoonful. He just followed what I told him despite how I scolded him disrespectfully!

"GOOD!" I placed my hands on my waist, still bossing him around. "Now go for another mouthful!"

"How did you get as strong as that?" He asked after swallowing.

"Why the sudden?" I asked him back confused.

"I followed your condition. I deserve an answer."

That was neat... I honestly don't know what to tell him, or rather, I can't tell him anything...

"Well..." I stuttered. "Experience, I guess? I've been through a lot... SOOOOO! You now finish your food so you can finally get well, go back to your training and become stronger... WANNA BE STRONG RIGHT?" I slapped his back for encouragement.

"Oww..." He winced before dipping the spoon once again in the bowl and continued eating.

"You sure you don't need me to help you eat?"

He did not respond.

I watched him eat on his own while I realize one thing. Is he being under the pressure for trying to live up to his family's expectations, being the first born or the potential next heir? Does he have an idea at least about how Dad and Gramps think about him?

By the looks of it and how he behaves everytime...

apparently, yes...

"Done..." He told me to finally have me take the desk on his lap away.

"Good!" I did so anyways, while he laid back on the bed to get some rest. He tucked himself under the blanket and got back to his hobby of staring-blankly-at-nowhere. Or its just his eyes that looked like it?

"Say... Bocchama..." I tried to ask him, who knows I might get some clues. Talking to him often might get me to the answers that I needed to know. I needed to gain his trust. "Do you want to be the heir? Or at least expect yourself to be the next heir...?"

It can't be that bad to ask him. He won't take it personally, he's a kid after all.

"Heir?" He glanced at me confused.

"Yeah..., like the next person to inherit the family business..."

"Hmmm..." He paused for awhile. He seemed to be thinking of the right thing to tell me. "What do you think?"

Hah! I was the one asking him and right now, he gave me back the question...

To be honest, I still don't know how what to tell him about it. I can actually agree about what Dad and Gramps discussed about him... Imagine the next generation of Zoldycks to be ruled by HIM! I surely would just hide in the deepest, darkest side of the Dark Continent and never come back! OH! and I'll bring Alluka with me too!

I sat on the chair besides his bed. "Remember what I told you? You'll be strong... stronger, faster and smarter than me. Strong enough to be the next heir!" I bluffed, giving him a wide, smug, grin trying to encourage him.

"Yeah right..." He rolled to his side, turning his back on me.

"I'm not lying! I'm a fortune teller. If I say you will, you really will. Believe me!"

Sigh... I guess I have no choice but to lie... But it seems pointless either. He really seemed to know that Dad and Gramps didn't view him as the potential heir of the family.

"But you're not answering the question."

Makes me think what's in me, who also don't fit to the ways of being an assassin, that has to be given too much expectations about being the next heir anyways?... My random bloodlust attacks when Im angered? My physical abilities? He also have that! Or not? I still didn't know if he occasionally goes out to do some minor "missions and orders" like what I used to do when I was his age though...

Come to think about it. If I have been just training obediently and religiously with Dad, Gramps and him, I could've been a lot stronger than what I am right now... And I could've probably used it against him...

...or even surpass him.

"Haha! Of course I can't! Remember what I told you? I can't tell you anything that can affect the future! So... I must not tell you who becomes the next heir..."

Right. That was the neatest way out of this.

"Bocchama?"

He wasn't talking back anymore. I had to stand up to check on him and I found out he already fell asleep.

"Hope you die in your sleep..."I softly uttered as I stared at him, listening to the shallow breaths he took as he peacefully dozed off. How innocent and harmless he looks right now.

"Just kidding..." I shoved the blanket up to his shoulders and brushed off the stray locks away from his face.

I carefully made my way out of the room, trying not to make a single noise.

"Is he asleep?"

To my surprise, Dad was standing in front of me, asking me about the little devil.

"Yes, Master..." I bowed.

"Proceed to the meeting hall, I have a few matters to discuss with you..."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 10**


	11. A Failure

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO, the publisher, the broadcasting companies of the anime both 1999 original version and 2011 remake - Nippon Animation and Madhouse, respectively and etc.

* * *

****REPLIES TO COMMENTS  
**  
Milye6 : **Naaah... In my entire writing life, this is the only fiction I finished. xD I used to write my own novels and none of them even reached Chapter 20 xD I gave up on them because of the tedious research necessary xD And so far I was inspired about writing this one because I didnt need research for this and the unexplained details about Illumi's intricate personality was never justified within the series. xD (Yes, he's my favorite character ^^; I have a thing for sociopaths xD) Good thing you reminded me. Ill try to check your works as well :D  
You'll see within the next chapters if Killua would actually develop sympathy or protective feelings for the poor and deprived little one ^^  
And no ^^ He's not gonna get screwed ^^ It's going to be an instruction :D

**Infinityworlds : **Nope ^^ Killua isn't going to train again with his family. I will somewhat follow what was already given in the series. Silluva finally 'let go' of Killua, setting him free from his responsibilities as a Zoldyck. And he chose to follow a different path which means, a different way of dealing with opponents.  
So nope xD He's not gonna train again even in the sequel. However, the sequel is going to be a huge chaos xD

**TheOrangeHokageOfTheLeaf : **It's going to be in this Chapter ^^ Thanks for the R&amp;R!**  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 **  
**\- A FAILURE -**

It's been a week since Illumi got badly injured. The days felt so long, I did nothing the whole time but stay besides him, attend to his needs and monitor his condition. He's always 'Kil' this and 'Kil' that, asking random questions about himself in the future. How he would look, would he grow "big and tall" like dad, would he start drinking liquor too, stuff like that. He would also casually ask me to tell interesting things about myself, my abilities and such. Nothing about friends.

Other than talking to me every now and then, he would ask me to give him some paper and crayons to doodle, or some books to read. He would also ask me to turn the TV on to watch old-school cartoons. Pretty much his 'normal side' as a kid his age... Only that he was responsible, self-reliant and independent. He would drink his meds without complaints regardless how awful it tastes, he would sleep on time, and finish his food without leftovers. He would also comply to his homework given by the private tutor and review his lessons to catch up while being under recovery although sometimes he would still ask for my help on some questions that were a bit difficult. Sounds like the perfect child every parent is looking for right?

Makes me think, why did he sneak out from his Pain Tolerance Training that day when I first came? He's not the type who would do it for mischief... Although he told me that he was 'protecting the estate from intruders like me' when I asked him why, I am pretty sure he just didn't want to admit to himself that he was too scared to fail again as he presumably have before. I also did sneak out countless times when I was his age not because I was afraid of failing but because I am sick of the pain being inflicted on me and partly also for mischief... But we're two different people so it's completely irrelevant.

On the other hand, I'm still with not much luck about getting the information I wanted however. The only thing I found out was the former babysitter's name, age and somehow at a very little reliability rate, the appearance as he drew the person for me to see then crumpling it right away, throwing it into the trashbin. The only thing he tells me about her death was that she needs to 'leave' and be 'forgotten'. Although he never admitted to the murder of the said person, it was considered a conclusion that he was the one indeed who killed her. He won't detail further. He said she was no fun and there's no point talking about her because she had 'left' and was already 'forgotten'. I don't think he just killed her because she was 'no fun'... I believe it's more than just that, and that's what I needed to find out.

11 in the midnight.

I walked up to him, knelt down to his level and tied his shoelaces for him.

"Haaaands UP!" He did as I bid him, then sliding a hoodie through his tiny, short arms all the way down, over his shirt. I fixed the collar and shoved his bangs to the side.

"There! You look all neat and handsome just like me!" I gave him a pat on his head. "Call it, Kill-style! Now that's fashion!" I was actually proud to say I was the one who chose what he would wear. Surprisingly, he did not object to any of my suggestions.

"So you dress up like this when not wearing your uniform?" He looked down on his hoodie, grasping it with both hands. "You were wearing baggy shorts and sweatshirts when you first came here..."

"Cooler than that, kiddo! I dress like a star!" I snapped my fingers at him. "It's cold outside so you needed to wear a coat at least!"

He remained expressionless as usual, looking straight through my eyes.

"Why are you looking back at me like that? Get a backbone cuz you'll be kicking some ass tonight! Show me the guts!" I slapped his butt to cheer him up. "Haha!" I chuckled. "Don't be nervous! You can do it!"

"I sure do know I can do it... You didn't need to remind me..." He turned his back and headed for the door.

"Hai, hai... Bocchama..." I smirked as I followed behind him, sliding my hands on my pockets.

His recovery was pretty fast. Although he won't tell, it was pretty obvious that he was trying his best to get well as soon as he can. He seemed like he was guilty for passing out too soon on his Pain Tolerance Test last week and would like to make up for it this time. I somehow sympathize him for being lonely most of the time. During my time when I was his age, I had a lot of people to play around with and Gramps, Dad and Mom wasn't too busy since the big Illumi was always there to help them around with almost everything. I had everyone's attention back then, being the family's prodigy and the next heir. Contrary to this time period, all of the work load was on Dad and Gramps and mom musn't be stressed because she is pregnant so nobody basically had time to spend for him other than during trainings. He only usually had his babysitters to care for him...

Realizing that, a little part of my mind somehow felt bad for him... specially after knowing what Dad and Gramps think about him which is the inevitable and unchangeable truth.

You just can't simply tell a child that he's potentially a psycho and so you can't just simply trust him or have higher hopes for him without scarring him for life, right?

He's trying his best to live up to their expectations, being a perfectly obedient, self-reliant and independent son he must be, simply because he somewhat felt it... that his parents have already deemed him unqualified to be the heir, and might end up with no use.

And right now, on his very first mission, none of them was actually there to at least give him some moral support. Other than me, his personal butler, rather his own brother... the one he used to look after before...

Hah! Moral support on murdering people? Am I using the right expression? Oh, the irony... If he had murdered quite some people even before his first mission tonight, then true enough he has nothing to be nervous about...

He's not supposed to take this mission anyways if Dad and Gramps didn't have an emergency to attend to.

Regardless, Dad won't be around to help him anyways. He finally made up his mind and have declared his orders last week, the moment he told me to follow him to the meeting hall to discuss some important matters...

* * *

_"You heard it right..." Dad sternly spoke in his usual deep voice._

_"But..." I stammered, hesitant and confused about his decision._

_"You must be grateful and take it as a compliment."_

_"I am grateful and flattered to be granted of your utmost trust, however, my skills aren't enough yet to train the Young Master in your place as I myself also needs to train more for the better of my service..."_

_"If you're talking about Nen, you're mistaken. I am telling you to take my place in training him physically. Pain Tolerance, Combat Abilities, and such... It's an order. We don't ask people favors. We always pay the right price, if that's your concern. I don't have enough time to train him myself as it's just me and my dad nowadays so it's good to make use of your abilities as also his personal assistant and butler..."_

_"Yes Master..." I bowed in agreement, despite still confused about how I felt about his decision._

_"Tonight at 12 will be your Special Lessons for the said newly assigned task. Dad will be the ones to personally give you the instructions. You have five consecutive nights for it."_

_"Yes Master..."_

_"Dismissed..."_

* * *

And that all explains why I'm the one sending him off right now on his very first mission and supervising him.

It was too strange to imagine. The whole family NEVER entrust tasks like this to a non-family member. Let alone teaching them the ways of the Zoldycks to be able to pass on the knowledge and skill to the little devil. It's a huge no-no! A taboo! The Zoldyck's skills is one of the family's top secret. A 'stranger' like me might leak it out and use it against them. Don't they even realize that?! Is that how they are desperate right now?

Nope. It seems like I was the one missing out something...

Does it mean, Dad knows that I'm actually a Zoldyck myself? Or he plans to use me at the moment and SURELY dispose of me afterwards...?

Eitherways dangerous...

I never thought things would turn out this way. I was such a fool not to consider these things from happening the moment I decided not to change my typo back in the present...

And now I'm stuck once again, as always in my own dungeon...

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 11**


	12. Orders

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO, the publisher, the broadcasting companies of the anime both 1999 original version and 2011 remake - Nippon Animation and Madhouse, respectively and etc.

* * *

****REPLIES TO COMMENTS  
**  
Milye6 : **That's what we call fate xD The reason why will be revealed in the last chapters of this one :D Ive started writing the sequel already and Im on chapter 6 of it xD

**Infinityworlds : **Thanks ^^ This chapter will not detail too much about his mission, but his point of view about assassination.

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 **  
**\- ORDERS -**

Drip... drip...

The sound of blood trickling down the pavements from his innocent little hands created a trail as we walked by.

The noise of the Patrol Cars' sirens and the crowd of people gathering around stirred up the quiet night street. The night was cold and the sky was unusually dark.

He was staring at his scarlet tainted hands as we made our way back on a narrow, secluded pathway in the city. Other than the trashbins, stray cats and filthy rats, was me who witnessed how he took the life of his said target mercilessly who was allegedly a treacherous and surreptitious ex-convict who made an enemy from the Mafia Community. The client, a Mafia, wanted the guy down for being a huge threat to his career hence what just happened right now...

His face and his clothes had random blotches of the blood of his victim. Another no-no in the family's assassin code. 'The job must be done as neat and quick as possible'... Dad and Aniki drilled that into me. It's understandable though that he'd create a mess as this is still his first... I also made a tad of mess on my own during my first... Not bad though. I'd say he was rather good.

"Not bad for your first! Good job, young master!" I complimented him.

He remained silent.

"Aren't you gonna wash your hands yet? I brought an extra towel just in case..."

"Amazing isn't it?" He looked back at me smiling. "Imagine a beautiful bright scarlet fluid running around inside the human body... This world is full of wonders..."

"Yeah..." I put my arms behind my neck. "That's basically what's inside you too... and me, and your dad, your mom, your gramps... everyone..."

"Mm-hm..." He nodded. "Saay, Kill?"

"Yep?"

"Have you ever killed anyone yet before?"

I looked back at him to see him with a little smile on his face.

"Well... duh?" I answered briefly, hesitantly, avoiding his eyes. I didn't know if my answer would encourage him more to do the wrong.

"Really? How many?"

"Just like you guys, I don't count how much lives I have taken away... Survival of the fittest as they say... I lived a life out of others'..."

"I knew it! You were an assassin too!~" He blurted out pointing his bloody fingers at me. "It's in YOUR NAME!"

I stopped and knelt down in front of him grabbing his hands, then wiping it with a towel. I also wiped the blotches away from his face. "Can you keep a secret?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Then we're good." I stood up and proceeded walking along with him.

I glanced at him again to see him pouting...

"Sooo... could it be that you're an assassin too that was hired by a client to kill me?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I bursted out laughing. "I can NEVER do that...! Smart kid you really are! Thinking of ridiculous things like that..."

It was half true actually. I already purposely missed a lot of chances to kill him. However, killing him would turn the whole family against me. It's something I can never handle. I just don't feel like killing him anymore... It's pretty pointless...

" 'Life was never fair'... I learned that from Gramps." He continued. "People who play dirty would die a dirty death. The moment Dad told me that I thought, someday I would die in a horrible way..."

Hah... the last time I can recall, he was the one who passed on that knowledge to me. It is ironic and awkward hearing from him these with no sense of imposition but rather a casual conversation with an innocent, curious little child.

"And are you okay with that?"

"I don't know? I don't think death is that much of a horrible thing as much as people are too scared of it."

"Makes sense... I am not afraid to die though..."

"Really? You're scared of Dad... and Gramps..."

"It's not death that I fear. I have a reason to live. I am afraid of failing to fulfill that reason..."

"Reason to live..." He paused for a while."Like what?"

I have strong hesitations to answer this one. Not only because he prolly wouldn't understand, but somehow he was a part of it. I wanted to surpass him. I wanted to get out of his clutches and protect the ones I value from his wicked endeavors. I wanted to live my life as how I wanted to without his impositions and the strings of curse he had bound me with. It all starts with being the strong individual I have always aspired to be.

"To be strong." I spoke plainly yet boldly. It's the briefest way to explain it. He looked back at me and stared at me for a little while before speaking up.

"I think the same goes for me... My family wanted me to grow up strong and reliable."

"You really should be. You should live up to your family's name of course..."

He nodded in agreement.

"Dad told me that people wouldn't spend heaps of money to hire assassins like us if the person's life wasn't enough trouble and that it must be put to an end..."

"Right..."

"So my life is basically in big trouble too... Everyone in our family is. It is strictly forbidden to kill according to the law. It seems like we assassins serve as scapegoats for a certain punishment or having someone to blame in exchange of something as shallow as money. And this is why some assassins have disguised as a babysitter and attempted to kill me or kidnap me for blackmail... I am the most vulnerable one in our family so they're all likely to go after me. They're out of luck though! They're a bunch of weaklings..."

"Zoldycks, Ive heard, were a legend. So those cheap bunch of assassins were no match... and true. Killing is against the law of humanity. It's a taboo. That's why you guys are being 'hated' by a huge percent of the society..."

"Is that Law thingy meant to be broken or something? When a rule is set, it seems like its an instinct for everyone to disobey... I am trying to obey everything my parents tell me, but there's this law that says killing is bad so does that mean Dad, Gramps and Mom are all bad people? Even you! None of you were bad to me, so..."

I didn't know how to explain how life really goes in reality to a clueless, innocent, curious little child like him.

"How did you feel when taking away that guy's life forcibly?" I asked him.

"Hmmmm..." He stared up the sky for a few moments. "I don't feel anything really..." He shrugged.

"Do you feel bad?"

"Nope... I was told that he was a bad guy so he somehow deserves it..."

"Do you think you needed to kill someone not your target or someone who weren't threatening you?"

"HEY! That's a no-no! Rules say that we cannot kill people who weren't our target unless we're threatened or has a purpose!"

"VERY GOOD!" I scratched his head, messing his hair up a little. "Then stick to that way."

"But..." He still was confused.

"Just stop thinking about it! You make my head hurt you know!" I bent and held his shoulders. "Listen, if there's a reason to live, there's also a reason to die. Just think that you're helping Hades out on his mission to weed out those people who finally needed to leave this world... OKAY?"

"O-Okay... (shrugs)"

I think I finally got his trust. He finally started to talk a lot to me and act comfortably around me. I must admit, I was a little glad inside to see him smile... Not like that creepy, weird-ass smile he does back then, but an innocent, pure and genuine smile like this, void of malice and wicked intentions...

"Kill... you're a fortune teller right?"

"Yeah... and what is it you wanna know about again?"

"How horrible would I die? Why and how?"

I didn't know why but I felt a little heavy inside when he asked me that very question. I have always wished him to begone back then, and even just some days ago. That the same feeling whenever I was faced to that situation where he sets me to a condition to choose between freely killing him and another ridiculous option, and also when I already have all the chances to slit his throat and electrocute him while he's still weak and helpless.

"I think you always forget what I told you..."

" 'I can never tell you anything that might change the future blah blah...' Fine... Never mind... I get it."

I just chuckled as a reply. I guess that would be officially the best excuse I can use for now.

He stopped walking, and started to yawn... "I feel sleepy..." He began rubbing his eyes.

"Me too..." I also stretched a bit myself... "It's a little late... Babies like you should sleep early so you would grow strong and tall..." I approached him and bent down to scoop him up. He leaned his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes. "Mr. Sandman has already caught you. I think he also caught me too..."

"There's no such thing..." He uttered. "Maybe next time, tour me around the city with your Electric Nen when Im not sleepy... I wanted to enjoy the ride... but my eyes are not helping..." He was almost slurring his words, with his eyes closed.

"It's called Godspeed... young master" I began charging, preparing for a dash.

"Nice name..." He lastly spoke before completely falling asleep.

Once again, I was left with another chance to end his life that I would miss again purposely.

Is this sympathy? Or emotional attachment?

Is this one of the reasons why I was also deemed to defy the ways of being an assassin?

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 12**


	13. Switched

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO, the publisher, the broadcasting companies of the anime both 1999 original version and 2011 remake - Nippon Animation and Madhouse, respectively and etc.

* * *

****REPLIES TO COMMENTS  
****

**Infinityworlds : **Alright, looks like I don't need to update the story and just stop it right here v_v ... LOL JK! You got it right by a 50-60% accuracy ^^ Nonetheless, it SOMEHOW goes that way however in a much more painful and complicated way. There are still more to happen, cute moments, feels, realizations and change of hearts within the story to watch out xDD

**Milye6 : **Let's see about that on the later chapters ^^ It was fast cuz it's pretty easy to write about ^_^ Just keep up reading ^^ I hope you wont get tired of it specially when I don't update pretty fast.. ^^;

** Senpai .Killua :** Haha xD You'll see more of their moments on the later chapters ^^ Thanks! Please keep reading ^^

* * *

**CHAPTER 13  
\- SWITCHED -**

The following morning...

"I'm so proud of my baby! You did VERY VERY WELL~!"

There's mom, babbling nonsense again with tears in her eyes, squeezing the little devil really tight as if it's not gonna see daylight the following day.

"Your dad was so busy and he's not around to tell you personally, but he told me to tell you that he was VERY proud of you too! I'm so happy my beloved son, I can't help but fall into tears!"

I stood by the door of her room waiting while the little devil was talking to her. For the moment she stopped blabbering so I gotta glance through the small opening and check out of curiosity to see her looking at me. I looked away immediately to avoid the awkward stare. Illumi prolly told her something about me. I noticed she pulled him a little closer to her and told him something I wasn't able to hear, followed by Illumi looking at me after she finished whispering something to him. That's when she called his attention and continued talking.

I think the only one who's acting pretty 'normal' around here is mom. I expect everyone to be highly suspicious of me and on-guard about what I'd be doing every single time. Dad and Gramps were very lenient and mom was the only one who had been extra careful.

I really think Dad and Gramps were up to something. And they're doing their best to keep mom out of it like the usual.

"Kill!" I just felt him tugging on my coat tail. "Let's go..."

I turned back to mom and gave her a bow before I followed Illumi and closed the door.

* * *

In the training grounds...

"HAAAH!"

Whack-whack-whack...

I dodged his palm thrusts one by one, finally getting a hold of both his wrists...

"Gotcha!"

I grinned at him as I lifted him up by his wrists wherein he cracked and twitched his joints and managed to slide away from my grip...

"Whoa..." I raised a brow as I watched him dash away from me, stood still and started to walk slowly, creating duplicates of his own image whilst making his way closer...

"Haha..." I chuckled to myself when all of a sudden...

SWIIISH!

He aimed to slice through my chest wherein I quickly evaded him, passing through me and next thing I knew as I turned to face him I needed to dodge 4 of his pins with my fingers that were directed to my head and my spine...

He landed on his feet with a thump on the ground...

"Well done!" I grinned as I threw the pins back at him in which he evaded with accuracy, hitting the tree branches. "So far, you'd be able to execute a victim THIS level at once... If I didn't dodge those pins, I'd be done... That was a good fake..."

"Hmm..." He looked up at me as I pat his head.

"Sooo..." I clapped my hands. "Time for some break!"

* * *

I sat besides him on a log. It's a sunny afternoon. He actually ordered two boxes of Pocky just for snacks... The moment I called for break he did call some butlers to send his pre-ordered box of Pocky and there he is right now sitting next to me enjoying his snacks.

"You go get some too..." He ordered me. Was it really an order? Or just formalities?

"Oh... no, thanks..."

"I insist..."

"Oh, okay... YOU insisted..." I grabbed one from the same box he took one from. Can I say no to sweets? NOO!

"NO! Go get one from the other box..." He scolded me.

"Oh... but, isn't it better to finish that box first before opening the other one?" I asked. "It's okay, I'm not supposed to eat YOUR food anyways... I'm JUST a servant..."

"This one has poison in it." He continued eating unaffected by the said poison. I shook my head and chuckled as I grabbed one from the same box, opened the pack and started eating. He was staring at me.

"Cyanide, huh... so basic..." I said in between munches.

"Mm-hm..." He nodded. "I almost forgot you don't get affected by poison..."

"You easily forget! You're growing old!" I pinched his cheeks.

"Oww..." He narrowed his eyes at me before looking away to that other box. "I actually did order that other box for you..."

"For me?"

"You win..." He uttered. "I asked mom. And you were right. She is a Manipulator, while Dad and Gramps are Transmuters... I also asked mom if she ever talked to you about Nen or have you battled with Dad or Gramps. She said No."

Oh yeah! I remember... We did have a bet about my 'Fortune Telling' ability and how accurate it could be! How could I forget?!

"Who's growing old now?" He pointed at me grinning. "I wasn't able to get your desired snack because the butlers said the store didn't have those so I just bought Pocky instead because it's pretty popular..."

"I don't mind..." I scratched my nape, giving him a guilty grin. I also forgot that Chocorobo-kun wasn't yet actually out on the market during this time period. "I honestly have forgotten and I never thought you were serious about it... haha!"

"It was a deal. We never fail to comply deals... Dad strictly told me."

* * *

_THUD!_

_I came flying down to the ground after I dodged a jab to my face with my forearms, in which the impact was too strong it almost broke. Had I not been able to dodge it, my face could've took the whole damage._

_Aniki approached me, bending down to my level, giving me a hand up._

_I looked up at him, I was panting._

_I automatically reached to grab his hand however,_

_SLAAAAPPP!_

_He slapped me too hard I flew some meters away bouncing my back to the tree falling face first to the ground._

_"Owww..." I groaned as I tried to get up._

_"Kil, you forgot again." He walked towards me. "Never trust an enemy. Always put yourself on-guard. I never called for a break yet so I'm still considered an 'enemy' in this training..."_

_"I.. know." I wiped the dust in my face as I stood up again._

_"You forget a lot." He told me as he suddenly disappeared into thin air. I looked around. I can't see him! I tried to sense him... but can't!_

_SWISH!_

_I suddenly felt him reappeared behind me to realize he was pointing his sharp fingernails on my back._

_"You see now? The mental pressure is stronger when the enemy is invisible. Their minds are too focused on looking for you and what you can do while invisible. This is one of the best ways to catch them off-guard then instantly killing them."_

_I turned to face him. "I got it." I uttered._

_"Always remember that..." He retracted his claws back to normal. "Anyways!" He clasped his hands. "You managed to endure my attacks after putting the level a few notches higher. And you also managed to dodge some of it... As your request according to our deal, your box of Chocorobo is on its way now... Time-out..."_

_"YAY!" I jumped up and down in joy, can't wait to eat my snacks!_

_"Kil..." He called me out once again cutting me off. "Let me remind you again one more thing. A deal is..."_

_"A DEAL...! WE NEVER FAIL TO COMPLY DEALS!" I blurted out finishing his words, grinning like a cheshire cat at him._

_"Good." He pat my head..._

* * *

"Kill!"

I was awakened from my thoughts to see him looking at me.

"Oh sorry... were you saying something?" I asked him.

"Nothing really. You were staring blankly you actually forgot you were eating..." He asked me like staring blankly was something new to him when it's one of his apparent favorite mannerisms.

"Oh... well, I was just reminded of something..." I gave him a guilty chuckle as I resumed to eating my snacks.

"Hmmm..." He grabbed another pack and ate it. "I just had a thought... instead of Dad and Gramps, you were the one training me right now... and I was wondering, who trained you before if you didn't have your parents, and also didn't have a strong butler like you?"

"Hahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?!"

"You're too smart..." I shook his head. "It's not necessary to have parents so you can train and become strong y'know?"

"Then who?..."

"I have my own master who taught me Nen. Actually there are two of them who trained me... one with the basics and the other that helped me develop my personal techniques..."

"Are they the same people who taught you your Combat Abilities and gave you a lot of Tolerance Trainings?"

I stared at him for a few seconds contemplating on whether telling him the half truth, or lying to him completely about it...

I scratched my nape... "Sigh... You can keep a secret right?"

He nodded. "You see despite a lot of things you told me, you weren't dead yet, so you can assume I can..."

"Alright!" I took a deep breath.

"I actually have an elder brother..."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 13**


	14. Aniki

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO, the publisher, the broadcasting companies of the anime both 1999 original version and 2011 remake - Nippon Animation and Madhouse, respectively and etc.

* * *

****REPLIES TO COMMENTS  
****

**Infinityworlds : **Hahaha it was a joke ( ÔuÔ) but yes. I'm cruel xD I'm still glad to know though that you will still read it despite you somewhat knew how would it go ^^

**Milye6 : **I'm already on the 15th Chapter of the sequel xD I'm trying to upload at least twice a week, but I rarely get to log in and upload _

Thanks for the comments guys! ^^

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 **  
**\- ANIKI -**

"Alright!" I took a deep breath. "I actually have an elder brother... He was very strong, wicked and smart... and I somewhat owe him part of my raw skills. He was the one who trained me initially..."

I noticed the eager gleam in his eyes changed into slight disappointment and confusion.

"You really do lie a lot..." He spoke. "You told everyone that you had no family and the only one left with you back in your hometown was your childhood friend. Why lie about it? It's not like you'll not get hired the moment they figure out you actually have your own family... If there's any reason you'll get rejected, that'd be because you lie a lot..." He pursed his lips to the side, giving me a confused look.

"I used to have a family." I clasped my hands together. "That childhood friend I mentioned that I was taking care of was actually my younger brother... but I ran away and started my own journey. I was supposed to bring him with me, but after some time outside, he realized he preferred to stay at the comfort of our home, and gave me his full support and best wishes for my journey. I finally went out on a new life with my friends, free from restrictions, free from rules, finally free to choose how do I live my own life and what to do with it... I don't think its necessary for me to mention and talk about my family when I'm already a completely new person now, right?" I smiled at him.

"You have friends?" He raised a brow with a slightly disgusted look.

"Yeah..." I rested my head on my palms, looking up at the sky. "And they are people I'm always happy to be with."

"Hmm, I see..." He continued eating his snacks. "You left your family to run away with your friends... I'm not allowed to have friends. Let alone run away with them... That's strictly prohibited..."

"Haha! Because you're no ordinary person!" I slapped his back lightly. "You're an assassin and friends will just get in your way, rather get involved and get endangered. That's just normal for you to be prohibited from having one..."

"I don't know..." He shrugged. "I never talked to other kids... Getting them into trouble for me being an assassin isn't actually my concern... I just see no reason for me to hang out with them..."

Yeah, cause he's a complete weirdo...! So he really enjoys the idea of not having friends and that's why he was forcing me into that logic! Even dad permitted me to stay with my friends and even told me never to betray them! It's best I should not let him see other children... God knows what he would do to them!

"Well, people differ. What's fun for the other might not be fun for some..." I shrugged.

"People are meant to betray each other. I was told by dad not to trust anyone outside this mansion. I can somehow tell he's right. Like, for almost every babysitter sent here to take care of me, only YOU were trusted by dad and the rest THIS much..." His huge eyes stared right through mine. "You really must be something..."

Hold on, did he just say, EVERY babysitter? Does this mean that the previous babysitter he murdered was someone with an ulterior motive? But this family when it comes to security is everything! I was told that the previous babysitter was proven clean and wasn't found of any ulterior motives or acted any suspicious since then... does this mean that only the little devil knew about the babysitter's ulterior motive? Or does this has anything to do about 'betrayal'? Something rather personal?

"Haha! Of course I really am something!" I flicked my collar smugly. "Did the babysitter I replaced before was a traitor? Or someone who had an ulterior motive?"

"Hmmm...?" He stared up at the sky with his index finger poking his chin. "I don't remember..." He shrugged.

"Oh okay..." I nodded. It's pointless to force him to talk about it. I can see now somehow why he killed her. I can sense it was something personal...

"Wait..." He interrupted and started rubbing his chin. "So you quit being an assassin so you can hang out with your friends and run away with them?"

"Hmmm... You can call it that way... I needed money at the moment so while my friends are out on their own adventure, I'll just work here and earn in a neat way... I'm pretty desperate..." I lied a bit.

"I see..." He nodded. "So you're from a family of assassi..."

"SHHH!" I quickly covered his mouth to stop him from talking. He's too loud! What if someone's actually eavesdropping? Although I can't sense anyone, but it's always best to be alert!

"No! I'm not! You're too loud! What if someone hears us and spread ridiculous rumors? I'd get in SERIOUS trouble ya'know?" I finally let go of him in which he narrowed his eyes at me before going back to his snacks.

"Fine..." He muttered as he started swinging his legs back and forth. "So... if your family aren't assassins, why does your elder brother had to be that strong and had to train you and become an assassin?"

"Well, because Aniki is an assassin..." I stated plainly. I didn't want to elaborate further. I actually wish he would stop asking about the whole family now otherwise I'd run out of excuses and 'stories' to make up about them!

"Oh..." He nodded. "Okay..." He ate the last bite, crumpled the wrapper and threw it in the trash bin. "Aniki... huh..." He muttered. "In a few, I'm gonna be called Aniki too..."

"Haha! Yup!" I placed my hand on his little head.

"And someday when I get bigger and stronger, they will ask me to train Mil too..."

"PFFFT!" I tried to hold my laughter in! I wanted to explode! Milluki? SERIOUSLY? That fat-ass hahaha! If you only knew!

"Are you laughing?"

"N...no!" I shook my head. "I was trying not to sneeze! Allergies maybe..."

"How does it feel like having a big brother?"

And now he's asking me about how miserable my life was being under HIS clutches... "Well... it's nothing special... I don't get along well with him so..." I shrugged. "It's just like having someone following you everytime, watching every mistake you do and stop you from having every sort of fun. He's a killjoy..."

"Oh?" He gave me a strange look. "Strange... I really thought big brothers exist for the younger ones to follow and look up to... Dad, Mom, Gramps always told me to train hard, become strong so I will be an excellent role model for Mil and my future younger siblings..."

"Well, I don't know if that's what he really intended to do. All he did was train me to be strong, he gives me rewards sometimes, and when I asked for any material wants, he gives me right away... come to think of it, he only forbid me two things... and that was to run away with my friends, and bust my little brother out of our family which was the thing I wanted to do the most... Other than that, he was nothing but an emotionless tool, and he wanted me to live the same life he does."

"I would be worried too if Mil runs away with people I don't know..." He told me bluntly with the same indifferent eyes he always looked at me with.

It makes sense... If Alluka will be running away with people I didn't know, I'd freak like an idiot too. But he knew nothing. It's a whole different situation. It's just more than that.

"To be honest, Aniki just wanted to grip me by the neck and turn me into his puppet... that's the whole sad truth..."

"Why would he do that?"

"Who knows?" I shrugged. "As long as I'm not under his clutches anymore, there's no need to know why."

"I would do everything that would be the best for my family... even if it can stop them from being happy..."

"And... why would you do that?" I asked him in a sarcastic tone. He indeed sticks to that logic even when he was THIS little! No wonder! Could it be that he was too brainwashed about the family's code?

"You see, what if Mil is allergic to chocolates, and it happened that chocolates make him happy cause it was his favorite, would you still give him chocolates?"

"There's this thing called 'antihistamines' smartypants!"

"There's this thing called 'discipline'..." He narrowed his eyes at me mocking the way I answered him previously, slightly irritated. "You can't just always give him the same drug over and over! He'll get immune to it as much as we get immune to poison! Your Aniki might've been restraining you cause you're a spoiled, naughty brat and because you lie a lot!" He scoffed.

"S-say what?!" I nearly growled running out of patience. I locked my eyes at his with a stern glare, at the same time giving me the same furious stare...

"FINE!" I sighed. "You win. You're my master after all REGARDLESS... pffft."

"I am RIGHT..." He insisted. I ignored him.

"There must be a reason why he's doing that to you, and I think it's best to negotiate with him or talk instead of running away..."

"Maybe?" I stood up from the log. "Soo, done on your snacks? We still have an hour left for training. We need to get back to it."

I wished to dismiss the topic. Talking to him about it is nothing different from arguing with him in the present only that this is a couple of times better since I'm the stronger one now. However, the authority is still his as he is my Master and I'm just a mere slave. He might be right, I could've just talked to him and started a deal. But it's pointless. I don't trust him. I just can never trust him.

However, it could just be that I was just being selfish all along... and kept to him a lot of things to the point we both stopped trusting each other...

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 14**


	15. Instinct

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO, the publisher, the broadcasting companies of the anime both 1999 original version and 2011 remake - Nippon Animation and Madhouse, respectively and etc.

* * *

****REPLIES TO COMMENTS  
****

**Infinityworlds : **Thanks ( ÔuÔ)

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**  
**\- INSTINCT -**

"Maybe?" I stood up from the log. "Soo, done on your snacks? We still have an hour left for training. We need to get back to it."

"Mm-hm..." He nodded hopping off the log.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Kikyo screamed stomping the heel of her geta clog on the stone floor. Her voiced echoed around the high-ceiling room decorated with ornaments made from bones of exotic creatures of different sorts.

"We discussed about this already..." Silluva calmly spoke back, drinking a mug of cold beer.

"THIS IS NOT WHAT WE DISCUSSED ABOUT! YOU TOLD ME YOU'LL JUST HAVE THAT PEASANT TRAIN HIM ONLY WHEN YOU'RE BUSY AND OUT ON A MISSION! YOU'RE JUST SITTING-"

Silluva glanced firmly at her with his fierce, green eyes.

"NO! You're not gonna give me THAT look again and let things go YOUR WAY! HAVE YOU REALIZED THE DANGERS OF HAVING A COMPLETELY UNIDENTIFIED STRANGER BEING AUTHORIZED OF THE FAMILY'S SECRETS! YOU GUYS JUST TAUGHT HIM HOW WE DO OUR BUSINESS AND EVEN HELD HIM RESPONSIBLE OF PASSING THE KNOWLEDGE TO OUR OWN SON! DO YOU CONSIDER WHAT HE MIGHT DO TO MY HIM!? WHAT IS HE TO YOU THAT YOU WERE-!"

"ENOUGH!" Silluva growled, loud enough to shock his hysterical wife and stop her from rambling. He slammed the beer mug on the desk nearby shattering it into pieces.

She remained speechless for some moments, staring back at his eyes, her fists twitching. "Fine!" She sat on one of the stools. "You're not even considering how this kind of stress affects mine and Mil's health..." She placed her hand on her abdomen and the other hand wiped the tears she stifled.

"Instead of bickering with me, shouldn't you pay more attention to your health? I'm doing my job as a father, and as the family's heir. Now do yours."

"YEAH! 'job as a father and the family's heir'! Sitting here drinking beer while petting your dogs and entrusting your son, THE POTENTIAL NEXT HEIR to a complete stranger! HE IS GETTING MORE AND MORE ATTACHED TO THAT PEASANT!"

"So...?"

"You and Dad are just... I don't even know what to say!" She stood up from her seat and lifted her kimono a little to allow her to step down and start moving.

Silluva watched Kikyo fled, muttering to herself as she walked out of the door. She walked past by Zeno who stared at her until she turned to a corner before he eventually made his way into Silluva's room.

"She still can't get over it huh? I thought you guys talked it over?" Zeno asked.

"She can ramble as much as she wants... I still have no plans on telling her about the real situation going on in here."

"They're outside... he's training Illumi pretty well..." Zeno let out a chuckle. "That kid sure's very talented. It only took him 5 days to master everything..."

"OR, he already have mastered everything LONG BEFORE... Of course, our blood runs inside him... "

"So far he hasn't done anything suspicious at the moment... other than falsifying lot of his personal information. Upon research, there isn't a single record about him found and it is pretty accurate to say he really was from the Meteor City. Regardless, he still appears to be hiding something. However, I was also thinking about another possibility. He could be _his_ son too instead of yours traveling back here from the future..." Zeno took a seat and grabbed another glass to take a shot. "_He's_ been in the Dark Continent for quite some time already, and this kid has zero identity... coincidence? who knows?"

"_He_ could be dead by now. Nevertheless, we're still a 100% sure he's a Zoldyck regardless who's he from. Everything about him is a give-away. But I'm somewhat certain that he was mine..."

"Well..." Zeno shrugged. "You should've been there when I trained him last week haha! The nostalgia was very strong that moment! It reminded me when I was still training you back then... he was just exactly like you...!"

Silluva shook his head smirking as he grabbed the bottle and drank a mouthful.

"You should check him out sometimes... I'm starting to realize that maybe the reason we can never have Illumi to fit into the qualifications of being an heir was because, the heir isn't going to be Illumi but that kid..."

"I also thought about that..." Silluva nodded in agreement.

"Just a while ago, that kid told Illumi an interesting story though about him running away from home because he's tired of being told of how he should live his life. He said his elder brother was a strong assassin and he was the one who trained him to be an assassin too. Im not gonna take those words lightly. That kid was probably talking about his current life as an heir and he didnt want to inherit the family business thus he ran away. And the elder brother he was talking about who trained and restrained him every time was Illumi. It pretty much coincides about our decision of having Illumi trained very well so he can train his younger siblings..."

"We can heed those as a warning. But he has the blood of an assassin. We can just set that aside for the future and instead think about the current situation. We must not let him know what we knew."

"Indeed..." Zeno nodded. "So far, our idea of assigning him to train Illumi personally had us earn further information about him. We have to discover yet the true motives of his venture in our time period. As expected it was working well. Other than unraveling his true identity, it's also about observing Illumi's peculiar and intricate behaviour and getting to know further the child's mysterious subconscious better..."

"They can get attached both to each other and gain each other's trust. That's how it would work..."

* * *

Its 5:00 pm...

The setting sun's rays painted the whole chamber, orange. I glanced to the huge glass window before looking back at him. The sound of rubbing metal filled the whole room.

It's finally time for me to conduct Pain Tolerance Training to him. And I was told to train him today on Electrocutions. It's on the sked Gramps gave me for this week.

I raised my head a little to have a clearer view of the expression on his face. He was staring back at me blankly while being shackled again, ready for torture.

All of the sudden, thoughts came rushing through my head...

* * *

_"What's the matter?" He uttered in his deep, stoic monotone._

_He slowly approached me and bent down to my level. His eyes locked onto mine, staring right through my soul._

_"Hurry up and kill me now... or I'll kill your friend..."_

_I quivered in fear... to run? To Kill him? Or Save Gon?_

* * *

_"You're much more concerned at the moment about defeating me than saving your own friend. By that skills of yours, you know you can't defeat me..."_

* * *

_"I'm offering a deal Kil", He stretched an arm towards me. "My death in exchange of saving Gon by wishing for it on your own..."_

_I sobbed in fear and anger as tears started to stream down my face. He gave me back a wicked grin, full of malice and evil._

_"Choose..."_

* * *

"Kill...?"

I was awakened from my thoughts the moment he spoke again in that squeaky, little voice. I froze for a moment as sweat started to trickle down my forehead. I had this strange flashbacks of him again. My heart is racing and my hands were trembling as I slowly picked the chains up connected to the shackles that bound his wrists.

"N-nothing bocchama..." I fumbled with the chains in my hands.

This is it... This is the only time I can finally do this and hurt him with my own bare hands without guilt... I can finally get back at him for all of those things he did to me... No matter how I purposely miss every chance I had to kill him, it felt like opportunity itself is already begging me to take it. No matter how I told myself to just quit it as it's already pointless, I'm being tempted to do so. It's right in my hands right now! I just had to exceed the suggested voltage Gramps told me and he's done for good. I can say it's an accident and that I cannot control my power and the one to be held responsible is Dad for entrusting such great task to a newbie like me. I'm not gonna get blamed for it and would get away with it neatly! And if I'd die for killing him, at least he died first! And I killed him with my own hands...!

But would this really end up with zero guilt? I had thoughts racing through my head. Rather a sullen, brooding riot. For some reason a huge part of me is holding back.

I felt a different kind of fear. Not the kind of fear I have always felt whenever Im being faced to a similar situation. It's not him or anyone I am fearing right now...

But rather myself...

and I am currently battling with myself in my mind.

I must stop myself from killing him...

I can't...

I musn't...

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 15**

**NOTES :  
**Just in case you're confused about who Zeno and Silluva were talking about when they said :  
_"He could be his son too instead of yours traveling back here from the future... He's been in the Dark Continent for quite some time already, and this kid has zero identity... coincidence? who knows?"_

_"He could be dead by now."_

They were referring to Zigg Zoldyck.

_**References for flashbacks (respectively):**_  
-Hunter X Hunter - Movie ver. Phantom Rouge (2013)  
-Episode 20 (2011 ver.), Episode 30 (1999 ver.)  
-Episode 143 (2011 ver.)

**PLEASE R&amp;R! If you liked the story, please do so xD That's the only encouragement and appreciation I could get for writing this xDD JK!**

**Thanks ^u^**


	16. Closure

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO, the publisher, the broadcasting companies of the anime both 1999 original version and 2011 remake - Nippon Animation and Madhouse, respectively and etc.

* * *

****REPLIES TO COMMENTS  
****

**Guest : **As you wish ^^ Here it is ^^

**SlightlyYandereMelissa : **I'm sorry, I spelt it wrong. It's *Zzigg Zoldyck. It wasn't clearly stated in the late parts of the manga what is he in the Zoldyck Family, but he was introduced as one of Netero's comrades back then in an unrecorded expedition to the Dark Continent. Presumably, he is prolly Zeno's uncle.

**Infinityworlds : **Oh snap xD I really thought the 〝ル〟 in their names are converted to 'llu' in english... f(^^;)  
The next time I upload the next chapters, Ill replace it with the correct spelling. Thanks for pointing it out.  
Keep on reading ^^ Don't worry about anyone dying lol xD

**FOR THOSE WHO HAVE ACCOUNTS IN HERE AND WRITE STORIES, IS ANYONE OF YOU GUYS EXPERIENCING THE INABILITY TO VIEW THE STATS OF YOUR FICS? **  
**I can't view mine and it just says N/A**

**Anybody help?**

Oh, and by the way, thanks for the reviews ^^

* * *

**CHAPTER 16 **  
**\- CLOSURE -**

I clenched the chains with my fist as I started to charge electricity in my both hands.

I took a deep breath... "Here we go..."

I averted my eyes from his the moment I released a current into the chains traveling towards the shackles that bound his wrist. I shut my eyes while listening to the cracking sound of electric shocks that traveled around his young, fragile body.

I heard none of reactions from him. I don't wanna look. Not because I sympathize him. But because I might get tempted to take this seriously... and I am battling against myself from this lust for blood and suffering of my poor prey.

* * *

_"In that table shows the amount of voltage you had to transmit... read it carefully." Gramps ordered. "If he endures the initial voltage successfully, don't hesitate to move to the next level until you reach the top."_

_"But..." _

_It's not that I am protesting against it. I have never used my power to hurt anyone that didn't do me or my friends any wrong. So I am not so sure if I can generate enough voltage to 'torture' him..._

_"It's an order." Gramps admonished. "I have reminded you numerous times not to hold back whenever."_

_"Understood..." I bowed my head to concede._

_"When the whole list of voltages is achieved, I want you to come over for a Summary Report on his progress so I can give you a new list for him to work on."_

_I skimmed through the whole list while thinking... He was the same person however who made me feel miserable all throughout. I always strive to get out of his clutches. But it somehow feels wrong to use this opportunity to get back at him. That kid and the person who I've been with in the present felt like two different beings already... It's not the same being who will receive the punishment..._

_It's just not right..._

_"If he faints, of course you had to stop and try to wake him up to resume or if not wait again until he wakes up then giving him the same voltage until he can finally withstand it by the certain period of time allocated for every voltage listed."_

_"Yes Master..." _

_I knew all of these... It's exactly the same strict torture program they gave me before. A lot stricter compared to the ones Milluki and Kalluto underwent. I and Aniki indeed experienced the hardest training between us siblings hence what we are now..._

_Only that Aniki was trained for me and my siblings and the whole family. Not for himself. Not for his own sake._

_Just like how I was being forced into the family business to be the heir without even considering what I really wanted to do with my life..._

_In reality, none of us in this family lived for our own sake. It's always about the family's welfare..._

_Only that, it's more obvious now that I and aniki had the least freedom among us five..._

_"Oh, and you're not allowed to free him from his shackles... He must come down on his own. You will not leave him until he hasn't freed himself out of it and that's regardless of time."_

_My eyes widened... Why do I have to get involved?_

_"Yes. You're basically involved in this. This is to assure that you would train him effectively because if he fails, you fail as well. Failure to comply to the given rules will result to a unwanted events. You don't want to make an enemy out of us, right?"_

_For the moment, I felt a bit strange hearing Gramps being this strict on me. But I can see where is he coming from. I am a stranger. To assure that I am not gonna do anything stupid and for them to ensure me to do my job efficiently, they had to set me into this condition._

* * *

"30 mins' is up...! Time to raise up a notch, Young Master..." I warned as I got myself ready to generate a stronger current...

Its been an hour and a half...

He did not respond. I am not too sure if he can still go this far. When I was his age, as far as I could remember, it also gave me hard time withstanding this huge amount of electricity running around his body.

I still avoided looking at him. It wasn't an easy task to simultaneously generate electricity while holding it down to a level my manual indicates. It's zapping down my energy as well. I can only hold Ren until 4-7 hours.

The smell of burning metal started to linger in the air the moment I increased voltage that gave out louder cracking noises.

Amidst the cracking noises I heard faint gasps... a slight vocalization of the pain he was currently going through.

I wasn't able to resist myself... I tried to glance back to him to see him in a very rare state I've never seen him before.

He was twitching, writhing in agonizing pain... His soulless eyes dilated as wide as it could that eventually rolled itself to the back of his head. His teeth were chattering and he apparently tried to stifle a scream. The expression in his face, although in extreme shock has always remained stoic, void of emotions.

Am I happy?

He is physically suffering at the moment. Squirming, twitching in tremendous pain. I can tell in a few moments, he's not gonna make it and fall unconscious. For a normal person, this huge amount of electric current inside one's body is an instant death.

I am under pressure. This is it. The very moment I had to make up my mind. I only had a few seconds to decide.

His life is now on my hands. If I extend for a few more minutes after he collapses and increase a bit more voltage, he can finally rest eternally in peace and I can finally go back to the present without worrying about him and his wicked attempts to restrain and control me and Alluka once again like he did before. Or I can also die with him as well. Fair enough. At least I had him feel like how it is to suffer with my bare hands...

"I..it hurts..."

He spoke his final words in a hoarse, choked voice before his head finally drooped down towards the ground, losing consciousness. He stopped moving and his hands and legs went limp...

I haven't stopped passing electric current into him yet... And I only needed a few more minutes and a few more volts...

His skin started to bruise, cracks and wounds started to emerge... and several parts of his body started to burn...

I have to learn to forget everything...

And act like he never existed if I ever manage to go back to the present alive.

That I never had someone like him in my life who had laid an eternal curse on me...

* * *

_" 'Life was never fair'... I learned that from Gramps. People who play dirty would die a dirty death. The moment Dad told me that I thought, someday I would die in a horrible way..."_

_"And are you okay with that?"_

_"I don't know? I don't think death is that much of a horrible thing as much as people are too scared of it."_

* * *

_"How horrible would I die? Why and how?"_

* * *

_"Maybe next time, tour me around the city with your Electric Nen when I'm not sleepy anymore... I wanted to enjoy the ride... but my eyes are not helping..." _

_"It's called Godspeed... young master"_

_"Nice name..."_

* * *

_"How does it feel like having a big brother?"_

* * *

_"Your name?"_

_"Kill..."_

_"Hmm... Kill... Nice name..."_

_"Say, young master, what made me pass your little 'test'?"_

_"Because you're cool... be grateful."_

* * *

I've made up my mind... I have nothing more to regret. This is going to be the last time and I have to finally put all of these to an end. This is the only way towards a peaceful change in my life...

I have no regrets...

I didn't choose a different path for nothing... I did not change my view in life for nothing.

I won't hold back anymore.

After this, there shall be no more...

And everything must be put to rest...

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 16**


	17. Brothers

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO, the publisher, the broadcasting companies of the anime both 1999 original version and 2011 remake - Nippon Animation and Madhouse, respectively and etc.

* * *

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS  
**

**Guest : **Let's stop Killua from killing little Illumi! （ ò_ó）9

**Infinityworlds :** Chill down and have some tea~ There will be a lot to tell before we figure out ( ーuー)～旦  
It's okay! Thanks for at least telling me. My story stats still tell me N/A ... ( TT_TT)

**SlightlyYandereMelissa : **I'm glad to know I'm not alone about this N/A thing in the story stats... ( ー3ー)=3  
I hope ff. net does something about it as soon as they can.

**Milye6 : **I'm currently writing Chapter 20 of the 2nd volume ( ÔuÔ)  
This is gonna be a long read and some feels time until we figure out what really happened to little Illumi (that'd be on Chapter 19).  
So here's a cup of tea for you too ( ーuー)～旦

**So, yep! I updated at once because ya'll complaining about cliffhangers and ya'll didn't want poor little Illumi to die xDDD  
I tried to speed it up a little ( ****ーuÔ)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17 **  
**\- BROTHERS -**

I stared blankly at the ground. My back's against the wall, sitting down the corner. Hours have passed. The walls that were previously tinged orange by the setting sun has gotten dark.

It was cold. I can still smell the usual strange odour of burning metal with slight hints of burning flesh.

He's still up there. Still hung up by the chains, shackled to the torture device. He had burns on some parts of his body, and his eyes are shut.

I was actually the one who closed them. I had to lower him a bit so I can reach his face and run my palm over his eyes to close them before hoisting him back up again.

I glanced at him one more time to see that nothing has changed after some hours. He did not budge a bit. Not a single twitch.

I felt mortified about myself... I felt bad for what I did.

At some point, a part of me felt devastated. The pain I inflicted him is somehow getting back at me.

I closed my eyes...

* * *

_I was on my way back home from a mission._

_I slid my hands in the pockets of my hoodie as I walk by a narrow, secluded alley around the city._

_Woof woof!_

_The sound came somewhere around the corner._

_Woof woof!_

_It sounded like it was by the trashbins..._

_Woof woof!_

_In my surprise a little critter was wagging its short, stubby tail in front of me. I was delighted to see its big sparkly eyes flutter back at me. I knelt down to pat its head._

_It looked so happy and cute that I picked it up and it gave me back a lick on my pale, fleshy cheeks. "Hahahahaha!" I giggled in joy._

_"Brownie?!"_

_I paused for a while upon hearing a voice. The little critter, startled, twitched an ear, jumped down from my arms and ran towards the voice I just overheard. It finally disappeared after it turned left at the end of the alley._

_"Aww bummer..." I pouted, and slid my hands back to my pockets..._

_As I eventually left the alley, I saw it again!_

_But this time with another child my age._

_He was happily running around, playing with the little critter. He would throw a stick and then the little critter sprints away towards it to catch it before running back to the kid with the stick on its mouth, wagging its tail at him._

_"Good boy!" The kid scooped it up in his arms, while it gave him a lick on the cheeks too like it did on me... "Hahahahaha!" The kid giggled as well. They looked so happy..._

_"Hm?" The kid stopped laughing the moment he noticed I was looking at them. I quickly shifted my eyes away from them, trying to avoid interaction._

_WOOF WOOF!_

_Surprisingly, the little critter jumped down from his arms and ran towards me..._

_I was happy to know he remembers me, I was about to bend down and pet him..._

_"His name is Brownie!" The kid spoke to me. "He seems to like you!" He gave me a smile. "Are you new here? My name is Kai! And you!?" He enthusiastically asked me._

_I smiled waveringly... "I am..."_

_I was cut off the moment I felt 'his' cold stare behind me. 'He' was watching me... 'He' was just somewhere around the vicinity. I can't see 'him'. But I know 'he's' there..._

_"I gotta go!" I averted my eyes from the kid and quickly fled._

* * *

_"I told you not to make friends..." Aniki admonished in his usual monotone. "I strictly warned you..."_

_"But... He was the one who..."_

_"Avoid eye contact. Avoid being seen. I have always reminded you, but you showed yourself to him..." He continued._

_He never screams at me, he never hurts me either. But his words always have been authority to me. I can never go against him. I have always feared him. I know he is mad right now. The way he stresses his words despite the calm, monotone. Yes, he used to be void of expressions and stoical. Not everyone can tell the difference between his expressions and the intonations when he talk does not reflect any emotion. But I am very certain when he is mad. And I must not wait for the time until he finally snaps and screams at me!_

_I locked my guilty gaze at the ground. I feel guilt. Not because he was mad at me. But because it feels wrong that I ditched the kid. He wanted to make friends with me! But I can't make Aniki get mad at me. I can't..._

_"Kil!" He called me out. I raised my head to look back at him. "Are you listening?"_

_I nodded. "S..." I stuttered. "Sorry, Aniki..."_

_He sighed._

_"I know you're still learning..." He bent down and placed his hand on my head. "I can understand it's pretty difficult."_

_I quivered._

_"As a child, you are still curious about the things around you, specially the ones outside this mansion, behind the stone walls that separate us from the outside world. You still don't know how to view and deal with them... Don't worry, Aniki is not mad at you..." He pat my head._

_I somehow felt relief._

_He sat down to face me and held my shoulders. "As long as you listen to what Aniki, Dad and Gramps say, and do as what you were told, things will be fine. You will finally learn how to deal with them. Don't feel bad about it. Just don't do it again okay?" He scratched my head before finally standing up._

_I was left staring at the ground. I don't understand why. Why would something as nice as friendship be forbidden to us? We are humans too! We aren't too different from the people outside this mansion! How can't they see how fun would it be hanging out with other kids, talking to them, playing with them... If I can play with Alluka, why can't we play with other kids? I bet he haven't tried having friends! This is why he doesn't understand!_

_"Kil..." He called me again._

_"Sorry..." I finally started moving to catch up to him._

_"What's bothering you?" He asked as I walked along with him._

_I wanted to ask him. I wanted to know if he ever had friends. And why does he strictly forbid me from having one... Why is everyone else in the family like that...? Why would someone betray you if you don't do anything bad to them in the first place? Why would I also have a reason to betray them?_

_"Aniki..."_

_I tried to speak up... I wanted to ask him. But I can't. I ended up staring at the ground again, fiddling with my little hands in hesitation._

_"I get it..." He stopped walking too. He bent down and scooped me up to hang me on his back for a piggy-back ride._

_"We're going out..." He spoke as he walked, carrying me on his back. "I'll just ask some butler to get us my car, we're going to the city."_

_I held on to him, wrapping my short arms around his shoulder anyway and rested my head on it. His hair was short then._

_I don't know what is he up to. I ended up not being able to ask him again. I just can't. I simply can't start a casual conversation with him. He's too different. He's too far, high up there... _

_He's basically out of my reach..._

* * *

_"WOOOOOOWWW!"_

_I squealed in delight! I looked around every corner to see nothing but dogs! I ran around the establishment and checked out every cage!_

_I am actually happy to see them in real! I only see them in books. We have our own 'DOGS' at home. But they're not like THESE!_

_"I like this one!" I exclaimed. "And this one!... AND THIS ONE TOO!"_

_Aniki walked up to me. "Have you chosen one yet?"_

_"Mmmmm..." I still looked around. I'm confused which one to choose! I liked them all that I just wanted to buy all of them!_

_"You can't take care of all of them at the same time..." He told me._

_"I know!" I pouted._

_I resumed on checking which one would I bring home until one caught my eye..._

_"THIIISSSS!" I squealed, frantically pointing at that one in the corner..._

_It looks a lot like the child's dog I've seen a while ago! I can't be wrong! It's the same kind!_

_"Aniki!" I tugged at his sleeve, dragging him up to where I saw my pet of choice. "Aniki, Aniki! I want this one!"_

_He sat down to my level and looked at the cage. "Hmm..." He nodded. "It's cute... Are you sure about this one?"_

_"DEAD SURE!" I waved my hands enthusiastically. "Please? Pretty pleeeeaase?!"_

_"Alright, alright..." He stood up. "No need to flash those eyes on me. I brought you here for this."_

_"YAAAAY!" I thrusted a fist in the air, jumping in joy._

_"Just stay right there. I just gotta go to the counter and pay for it..."_

_"OKAAAY!"_

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 17**

**NOTE:  
Reference :** Hunter x Hunter 1999 ver, Episode 30.  
-At one part of Killua and Illumi's confrontation at the hunter exams, Illumi compared Killua's situation to Gon with getting a pet dog and running tired of it in the end. That dialogue Illumi delivered was not present in the 2011 version.


	18. Ripper

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO, the publisher, the broadcasting companies of the anime both 1999 original version and 2011 remake - Nippon Animation and Madhouse, respectively and etc.

* * *

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS**

**Sinthija : **Your senses are commendable ( ーuー)  
I hope this chapter won't disappoint you (^u^ )

**SlightlyYandereMelissa : **Illumi isn't that bad of a brother xD as long as you assure him you'll never defy him, he'll give you whatever you wanted (except for your freedom from his manipulative clutches of course) xD

**morningskyksu : **You're right about Killua committing a fatal mistake within the loop inadvertently ( ーuー)  
But Illumi's sociopathy and indifferent demeanour towards all sorts of affection apparently weren't caused by a direct physical stimulus (^u^ )

**Milye6 : **Youre welcome 旦～(^u^ )  
I'm glad you liked this chapter xD I usually write in a way I use the vague, unnoticed references provided in the original plot, connecting them to each other for accuracy and effectivity of the fiction xD I would like to make my fiction appear like, it really happened or would happen in the original plot~  
I adapted this actually from writing creepypastas xD My first works as a fic writer were mostly creepypastas and psychological genres.

**Infinityworlds : **Right? Killua's so cute when little xD I really loved the flashbacks of them and Alluka back then in the series xD

**I finally decided to change the genre into Family - Angst (Psychological) as we start to advance to the slightly deeper, mental part of the story ^^**

**OH and is there anyone here who's still experiencing the inability to view their story stats? Am I the only one here suffering over that problem?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

**\- RIPPER -**

_(Continuation of the previous flashback)_

_"Eeeeekkk!" I tumbled around the bed, giggled and squealed with my new 'friend'. "Hahahahahahaha!"_

_It was sticking its tounge at me as I raised it in the air while I lay down in bed._

_"From now on, I'll be calling you Ripper!" He looks happy and contented about his new monicker as he wagged his tail at me. "Look at those badass ripper paws! I'm gonna train you! And make you a fierce monster! Just like me! Who's the badass? Who's the badass?! RAAAAWWWWRRRR!"_

_Woof woof!_

_"I said RAAAWWWRRR! Not a woof woof!" I pouted. "That's lame!"_

_Knock knock._

_"Proceed!" I called out. _

_"Kil..." _

_It was Aniki. _

_"A-aniki!" I straightened up and placed Ripper down for awhile to attend to Aniki's valuable words. _

_"Mom wants to see you." He sat on one of the cozy bean bags, crossing his legs. He was carrying two paperbags with something in it._

_"Eeeh?!" I whined. "I don't want to..." I tried to avoid Aniki's eyes as I tumbled around the bed._

_"She wants to congratulate you for another job well done for today. You are levelling up and you were able to take down a whole team of small fry bandits neatly. She also wanted to see your new 'friend'..."_

_"She already knows what happened. Why does she need ME to retell it to her personally, Psssh..." I rolled my eyes then picking Ripper up to cuddle and play with him again. "Right Ripper?! WOOF WOOF!" It gave me back a lick in my face... "Hahahahahaha! It tickles~~!"_

_"Okay..." He shrugged. "Oh, by the way, I came here to bring you these." He handed me over one paper bag._

_"Huh?" I gave him a puzzled look._

_"Dogfood. That's what you feed your 'Ripper' with..."_

_"Oh..." I took the bag from him and took away the box from the paper bag, reading the instructions._

_"Aniki...!" I turned to him and gave him a huge grin. "Thank you!"_

_"Youre welcome." He plainly spoke still with his usual indifferent expression. "However, I did not give you 'Ripper' just to play around with. You have to take care of him. Ripper is another living thing. He needs to eat, to be bathed, looked after and trained. Just like how we take good care of you."_

_"Mm-hm!" I nodded briskly. _

_"I assign the task to you. Do not disappoint me." _

_"Aye aye sir!" I gave him a salute. _

_"And here's one more present for you." He handed me the other bag. I opened the bag as my smile grew wider._

_"Chocorobokun for you and Alluka. It's the limited Choco-mint edition you always wished for. That was for the job well done. Excellent jobs deserve rewards. Don't forget to introduce Ripper to Alluka..." He finally stood up and headed for the door. _

_"Aniki!" I called him back. He looked back at me before he closed the door. _

_"THANK YOU AGAIN!" I blurted out sheepishly._

_"Sure!" He gave me an empty slight grin before he closing the door. "Good night..."_

_Sometimes it wasn't that bad having Aniki around. Although I don't really get along well with him and we rarely talk, he's not really that bad. After all, I s__till cannot get myself to ask him why. Why won't everyone in this family have friends? Why is it so bad?_

_What really is betrayal?_

* * *

_"You weren't taking him out anymore..." _

_Months have passed since I had Ripper. _

_Aniki spoke to me, with a slight hint of disappointment subdued in his usual stoical intonations. It appears like he actually visited my room to reprimand me about something._

_"But! I left him in his cage this morning!" I talked back. "I sent him out last night for a walk!"_

_"Oh?" He raised a brow, crossing his arms. "I hope you really did... Cause I found him loitering around mom's garden, digging holes around, and leaving its excrement everywhere..." This ominous passive-aggressive sarcasm again that he loves to use. I usually hate it when he does that... "You know how much Mom loved her garden..."_

_"What?" Confused, I asked impatiently._

_"The poor little thing looked gaunt and scrawny you know? His hair started to fall and he began to develop skin problems... Not to mention he went a little sluggish lately... Don't you think he's getting ill?"_

_"But I was feeding him on time!" I continued blabbering. "I-..!"_

_Okay, here we go! I admit..._

_I finally ran tired of him. _

_I was guilty to say this, but I eventually just lost interest of him. At first he was cute, fun and everything..._

_But days and weeks passed, everything just turned repetetive... I cannot talk to him. All he did was bark at me, wag his tail at me, and he disobeys me often. _

_And the burden of training and looking after him is what drives me insane! Following a redundant and boring routine to maintain his health and cleanliness is too much for a 5 year old child like me! I can't even take good care of myself alone! _

_I just realized... _

_...that Ripper wasn't really a replacement for a 'friend' that I have always wished for..._

_"You see now..." Aniki shook his head. "You had to learn things the hard way. It's the best way to demonstrate you the answers to the questions running in your inquisitive mind... Sorry, but that's how it goes..."_

_"Huh?" _

_He faced me with that the same look in his eyes that I have always feared. _

_"I actually gave 'Ripper' to give you the answers to your questions... did you ever had times that because you can't understand him, you just suddenly felt the urges to rip his heart out to shut him up?"_

_Indeed. It did happen a couple of times. But I managed to keep it in! I NEVER tried to hurt him!_

_"You aren't fit to have friends, Kil..." He continued. "I told you once and will say it again. It's either you, or the other one does the betrayal. And this time, who do you think did it?" He gave me that wicked grin I have dreaded._

_I quivered in fear, in guilt and in anger. He fooled me into it! He actually played with my feelings! He had to put an innocent being to suffering for his sick games to mentally torment me! How can I actually learn to build trust? And now I'm being tortured by my own sanity and conscience for my innocence!? It was out of innocence! If he knew it would turn out this way he couldn't have used the poor being and bait me into it to send me to this grim, morbid realization! It was uncalled for! _

_"Kil..." He approached me. "Do you see it now? You're an assassin by heart. You cannot defy your nature... You would just end up killing the people you 'value'..."_

_"No..." I uttered in dismay. I trembled..._

_"Don't worry..." His stoical intonations started to sound like a demonic chanting to my ears... "I am not mad at you. Neither disappointed."_

_He held my trembling shoulders and spoke softly. "You are just being yourself. There's nothing you had to feel guilty about. You just acted as how I expected you to. Words are not enough to give you the answers for the questions that has been bugging your subconsicous as experience is the best teacher. At first you'll find it fun. You'll love being around with him always... but as time passes by, you will eventually run tired of it. Your love for it will fade and you would start to change the way you treat it. And in the end, you will be the one to make it suffer and kill it. That's how you would end up in a friendship. The only way you can look at a person is whether you can kill it or not. You were bedazzled by it's charisma that it confused your instincts for a while. But later on, the real you will surface... On the other hand, humans can be devious just like us. It's just a race between who betrays who first. I repeat. You can not have friends. Nor you can become one to someone or something... You are an assassin. You are born to be one..."_

_He pat my head. "I'm sorry I lied and let you learn things the hard way... I feel bad about it. But it's for your own good. Don't worry, I'll try to make it up to you next time..." _

_Make it up to me? NO! There's nothing he can do to make it up to me and to Ripper! He can't undo the mental torture he has put me through right now! _

_I froze in my place. I feel shattered. I feel bad for Ripper, for myself, and I am confused between hating Aniki for what he did or hating myself for being 'myself'... It could've been fine if I just continued taking good care of him... if I have not been selfish to think that I actually needed a real HUMAN friend... that I did not realize he was also a living being..._

_"What's the matter?" He cocked his head. "Oh... I get it... You don't have to worry about him." _

_I suddenly felt a sudden rush up my spine. _

_I hope not. _

_I just hope he did not...!_

_"I finally had him saved from his suffering... He did not have to suffer longer..." He proceeded to the door. "Oh, but if you wish to see him again, he's still on his cage to be sent to the incinerator later. Although you might not be able to recognize him anymore, nonetheless I asked them to delay it for a while so you can still see him for the last time..."_

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 18**


	19. Salvation

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO, the publisher, the broadcasting companies of the anime both 1999 original version and 2011 remake - Nippon Animation and Madhouse, respectively and etc.

* * *

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS**

**Infinityworlds : **I'm sorry if I evoked such emotion (u_u ). I'm glad to know you liked the last chapter though ( ^u^) Sorry if this one took long.

**Milye6 : **Actually, the only thing Illumi said in the 1999 version about taking care of a dog was :  
それはね、「必ず世話をするから犬を飼わせて」ってねだるのと同じなんだよ。可愛いのが最初だけ、いつか必ず飽きて世話が面倒になるんだ。  
_(It's all the same when you whimsically ask for a pet dog you promise to take good care of. At first you'll find it cute and all. But later on, you'll just get tired of it and taking care of it gets to be troublesome)_  
He didn't mention anything about killing it even though he regularly mentions althrough out the series that Killua would eventually kill everyone around him xD  
Thanks! I'm glad you liked this chapter as well and also for finding me good with this genre ( ^u^)

**YAAAAY! FINALLY THE BUG HAS BEEN FIXED! I was soo worried I actually sent an angry email to the techsupport xDDD It took me long to upload because I have been busy with my sketches last week ( ^u^)  
Yep. Other than writing, I also love to sketch.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19  
\- SALVATION -**

_"You're nothing but a shadow puppet of darkness..."_

_"You were born to be an assassin..."_

_"The only way you can look at a person is whether you can kill it or not."_

_"You cannot have friends..."_

I was trapped in a dark void deep inside my conscience. It started to swallowed me in like a quicksand devouring a whole entity into oblivion.

I can hear nothing but my own thoughts, fears and anxiety screaming all at once in my throbbing head.

I hate how I can't defy him...

I hated myself...

I quivered in a corner, whimpering in despair as I watched him approach closer...

_"Kill... it's pointless now..."_

and closer...

_"It's inevitable..." _

_"Just accept it..."_

_"You are an assassin. You were born to be one..."_

_"The more you struggle, the more painful it gets..."_

_"Just embrace the reality of your fate..."_

He stretched his hand, reaching for my forehead as I can feel my world slowly started to collapse right before my eyes. My body felt like it was about to melt, and my head was about to explode... The pressure is just too strong...

_"Kill... Just wake up..."_

I can't resist it...

_"Open your eyes..."_

I feel like I'm being teared apart... I leaned to the wall, squirming... Hands trembling...

_"Wake up..."_

_"Kil..."_

_"Wake up..."_

No... I just can't stand it anymore...

_"Wake up..."_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~!"

I screamed like I was about to disgorge the contents of my lungs out before I eventually stopped, panting...

I opened my eyes.

"Wake... up..."

That familiar squeaky voice.

"Kill?"

His tiny pale hand reached for my forehead, lightly touching it. My eyes fluttered open, trying to process everything into my head...

A dream...

It was a dream...

"Ah! Good you finally woke up..." He took his little hand back.

As things have started to become clearer, I found him standing right in front of me. His young, bare body had wounds, bruises and burns all over. I propped myself up from a slumping position, and scratched my head.

"I was a bit worried. You were trembling, flinching and screaming... it took long for you to wake up..." He spoke.

"Bocchama!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry I had you worried... I fell asleep. It's good to know you finally woke up..." I stood up from my place and started shaking off the dust in my clothes, fixing it.

"Mm-hm..." He nodded. "I was pretty sore all over but rules are rules..."

I looked up at the torture device where he was shackled at hours ago to see that the shackles were broken, and the pieces laid down on the stone floor. He managed to break them the moment he woke up. As I was told, we can only come out of this chamber the moment he breaks loose of the shackles. And he did well enough after I brought him to a near death situation...

"VERY GOOD!" I gave him a smile as I bent down to his level, patting his bare, bruised shoulder... "See? I told you! You're strong!"

"Oww!" He winced and flinched.

"Oops..." I jolted my hands off of him.

I hope that things will be fine after I decided to spare him. After all, I have nothing to regret... I just found out to myself that I really just can't kill him.

This is the best way to end all of my suspicions about him. I am here to understand why. All of those questions I had as a child in mind. The questions he did not truthfully answer me. The questions that he answered me with a gruesome, twisted and sick realization.

It is for the better of us. It is finally to break this wall of discord between me and him. For me to finally know how to deal with his sick, deranged ways.

At least I must know the cause and the nature of his behaviour... There's a reason for everything. And that's what I have to find out before I could stop the whole problem from arising...

That's the right thing to do.

Killing him won't do anything good.

The person who set me through all of these mental and emotional torments and scarred me for life, and this child right in front of me is not the same person. Just like me, I can feel his suffering from the inside. We just shared the same pain only that he unknowingly have accepted his fate no matter how painful it is. He was left with no choice. If I managed to free myself from my fate, I can help him out too.

I can still make a change.

I can still save him...

...which meant saving myself at the same time.

It's not yet too late. That's the path I am taking right now.

"Sorry I had to add some extra voltages a while ago... Master Zeno instructed me so..." I took my tail coat off and wrapped it around him. "Can you still manage to walk back to your room? Or shall I call the medics right here to help you out...?"

"No need for apologies." He gave me back his usual soulless look, only with a gleam of contentment as he grinned slightly. "I am fine. Except for a few sore muscles and burns... I just wanted to sleep..."

"Hmm..." I nodded "You've been through a lot today so you just do deserve a rewarding sleep..." I carried him up and hung him on my back.

Although he wouldn't mention it, I can see he was glad and proud that he achieved something today. The look in his face as he leaned his head on my shoulder showed satisfaction and happiness that he was able to survive the test without serious damage.

"I will call the medics as soon as we arrive to your room..." I told him as we made our way outside the chamber.

* * *

_"The medics will arrive soon. Just stay put till then..." He laid me down my bed and shoved a blanket above my small and fragile injured body. _

_"Okay..." I nodded._

_The burns, cuts and bruises still hurt, and my muscles are sore all over. Some of them are even still bleeding. They just took my Tolerance Training to another level that left me into a state of shock. I wasn't ready for it yet._

_"Does it hurt?" He asked me as he took a seat besides my bed. _

_I remained quiet. I refused to tell him that it did actually hurt. I am afraid that it might disappoint them and add more pressure unto me on my training._

_"Uh... I-"_

_"Don't worry..." He spoke before I could. "We all have been there too before." He crossed his arms. "I know it still hurts. But the fact that you stayed conscious all through out and withstood all of the damages is commendable. After all, you beat the goal and made it succesfully. The next time youll experience the same amount of electricity and physical damage, you will be able to endure and withstand it with ease."_

_I felt relief. I managed to wrinkle my bruised face for a smile. _

_"I'll be giving you a reward if you pass the next test next week."_

_"Mm-hm..." I nodded. "Aniki..." I wanted to introduce a question to him. Something that has always got me thinking..._

_He lifted a brow looking back at me that meant for me to continue talking._

_"I noticed... why do Milluki, Alluka and Kalluto don't undergo the same training as I do? Aren't we all brothers? We all do the same business... why does it have to be just me?"_

_"Haha!" His chuckles often sounded sarcastic even though I know he didn't intend to. "Because you are the heir... how could you forget? Silly..."_

_"But, what does it have to do with it?" I gave him a confused look._

_"Because the heir must be the strongest. You have the most potential and we all do believe in you. We have high hopes for you. Just like Dad, or Gramps, and even Great ol'Gramps."_

_I pouted. My young and curious mind still can't grasp the logic behind what he said. I had gripes about how I always had to do this and that because I am the 'heir'. What is so special about being the 'heir'?_

_"But don't feel alone..." He continued. "I also underwent the same grueling training as yours..."_

_"Ehh?!" I uttered in surprise. "Really?"_

_"Mm-hm..." He nodded. _

_"But... but... You're not the heir... I am confused!"_

_"Because I am the one assigned to train the heir... It is my duty." He plainly spoke. "Only a diamond can scratch another diamond. I have to be strong too so I can train you well and make you strong..."_

_"Oh... I see..." I shrugged. "But I'm not equally as strong as you! Aniki is way way way way waaaay too strong!"_

_"If you will listen to what I say and you will do everything I tell you, you will surpass me. You are bound to surpass me at least."_

_"But Aniki... You don't have an Aniki like you who trained you to be as strong as you are now... Who trained you?"_

_His eyes looked right through my soul as he reached to grab my little bruised hand after I asked him the last question. Silence ensued. He just stared at me blankly like he was actually having a lot of debates running through his mind. I gave him back a confused look, feeling disconcerted with his heavy, mysterious gaze. His eyes ran from my eyes, to the corners of my face, to my hair before finally letting go of my hand. _

_"Who else?" He finally spoke, changing his usual monotone into a livelier one. "Of course Dad and Gramps trained me. There's no one else around entitled to do so..."_

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 19**


	20. Gittarackur

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO, the publisher, the broadcasting companies of the anime both 1999 original version and 2011 remake - Nippon Animation and Madhouse, respectively and etc.

* * *

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS**

**Infinityworlds : **Do you really think he will change anything? XDDD Thanks and sorry for the last update ^^

**Sinthija : **You're welcome ^_^

**I'M BACK GUYS! I'm so sorry for the very long delay...  
My 12 hour night-shift work has lessen my time for my favorite hobbies so yep... ( u_u)  
Still trying my best anyways, and will promise to update every now and then as soon as I can!**

**And please, if you liked my story, it wouldn't hurt to give a little feedback and more encouragement for me to continue the story... It would be well appreciated and helpful...!**  
**( ^u^)\  
THANK YOU!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20  
\- GITTARACKUR -**

A sunny morning in the playground.

Today is the 13th day. I still have more or less 17 days to stay here in the past.

Everything that has happened yesterday was pretty much surreal.

I sat with him in the sand pit, helping him finish the castle he was building a couple of days ago... He doesn't have his Tolerance Classes today and he was given 2 days to heal his injuries so today and tomorrow is going to be a free day.

Despite what I did to him yesterday and the I injuries I have inflicted him, he looked so contented, gleefully doing his thing as a child his age.

"And... this last piece!" He stuck a flag on the watchtower of his 'castle' for its final touch. "There! Finally done!" He stood up whisking the sand off of his pants, before picking up the castle we built half his size and putting it outside the sand pit, placing it down the ground.

"Kil!" He called me.

"Yes, young master?"

"Can you help me put all the unused Legos back into the trolleys?"

"Sure!" I did as he said while he did his own thing, seemingly digging holes around, searching for something.

Whatever. What a weirdo... I watched him while I nonchalantly picked the legos up then tossing them into the trolleys.

"GOTCHA!" He pulled something out of the ground. He seemed very happy to find that thing that got me curious enough to check on him and see what it was...

To my uttermost shock it was a puppet. And it's NOT just an ordinary one. It was with a horrid, macabre appearance. It has needles all over its face and it was indescribably ugly...

"You should be happy now! I finally made you a home! See?"

HE WAS TALKING TO IT LIKE IT LIVES! That horrendous spawn of satan! THAT FACE! It suddenly brought me the shivers being reminded of the shit I went through back during the Hunter Exams that I have failed...!

I can't be wrong...

"What's the matter?" He noticed I was staring at him with a terrified look.

"T-That..." I stuttered.

SO THAT'S WHERE HE GOT THAT HIDEOUS DISGUISE TO SPY ON ME DURING THE HUNTER EXAMS!

"Oh... This is my favorite puppet... His name is.."

"G-Gittarackur..." I stuttered as I gave the grotesque looking marionette a disgusted look.

"Wow..." He gave me a plain yet surprised gaze. "You knew him..."

I tried to calm myself down. "Well? I'm a fortune teller after all..." I smugly shrugged my shoulders.

He proceeded to his thing, walking up to where he left the castle, then carrying it back to the hole where he 'summoned' that spawn of satan from.

"There..." He put the puppet inside the castle he made. The puppet's hinged jaw chattered as if it actually said 'Thank you' for the new fort. YIKES!

"So you made that castle so he can 'live' there huh..."

"Yep..."

He started to dig deeper within the hole. And then carefully placing the castle wth the spawn of satan in it down...

"Woah... But! But you spent a lot efforts on it and you're just gonna bury it underground!?"

"Mmm..." He nodded. "It's where he lives..." He started to shove soil back unto the castle to finally cover it... "Bye bye Gittarackur!"

I gave the spawn of satan a final look through the window of the castle to see its half-awake gaze staring at me, it's hinged jaws chattered again as soil started to hit the roofs of his 'kingdom'... CREEPY AS HELL! (shudder)

"There!" He whisked the soil and dust away from his hands. He completely covered the hole.

"But, how are you gonna find it again? I mean, you might wanna play with it again and you would have a hard time finding-..."

"I finally put him back to where he really belongs... I won't dig him up anymore..."

His words are starting to creep me out further! So is this where did he get his habit of digging holes and sleeping on them?!

"Say... young master... Where did you happen to buy that... umm, COOL puppet from?" With the utmost sarcasm I asked him.

"You see, the awesomest thing about him is that, I did not buy him..." He told me with an innocent grin in his face. "I actually found him one day last year when I was hiding from my babysitter. I did not like her so I was hiding under the ground because I am sure she won't find me down there..."

"Hiding... Under- Ground? Like digging holes in the ground and hiding in them... burying yourself alive for short...?"

"Yup!" He nodded. "But one day, while I was under the ground hiding, I bumped into something... I thought I was the only one hiding under the ground... but then I found Gittarackur!"

"Ohhkay..." I gave him a weird and disgusted look.

"I enjoyed playing with him for a while, and I believe he lives under the ground so I tend to put him back there after playing. But sometimes I forget where I buried him so I don't always get to play with him until I find him again... and it was funny that even though sometimes I was pretty sure I put it in that certain spot, I still can't find him so I sort of think that he really does have a life of his own..."

"Nice story you got there..." I nodded in distaste of the said topic. I don't think I would want to listen further about the adventures of bug-eye boy and the spawn of satan... Nope. Just nope. If he continues I'd definitely cut him off and start another topic regardless! That spawn of satan gives me bad memories you know?

"I have a question though..." He continued talking. "Yesterday during our combat training, did you really mean when you said you would die if you didn't dodge the attack?"

* * *

_He landed on his feet with a thump on the ground... _

_"Well done!" I grinned as I threw the pins back at him in which he evaded with accuracy, hitting the tree branches. "So far, you'd be able to execute a victim THIS level at once... If I didn't dodge those pins, I'd be done... That was a good fake..." _

_"Hmm..." He looked up at me as I pat his head. _

* * *

Looking back, I was actually exaggerating. Those pins weren't actually exactly directed to fatal points even though it was aimed to my head and my spine.

"I got you! You lied!" He pointed his fingers at me. "I honestly was too curious about Nen ever since you told me that I belong to the Manipulation Group. I got my ideas from one of my anatomy lessons some months ago about pressure points and nerve endings..."

Uh-oh... Did I just give him the idea about what kind of Hatsu will he use someday?

"I was planning to use a kind of Nen where I can manipulate a person, animal or object using pins or needles... You know, aiming them to a certain nerve ending or pressure point to either instantly maim the opponent or manipulate its thoughts and actions... like how puppeteers give life to their marionettes..."

I stifled a cough, and started rubbing my chest. Okay... I realize now where did he get the idea for all of those shenanigans...

"Do you think it's possible?" He asked me further.

"NO!" I blurted out, poking his forehead. "You're not supposed to take advanced lessons about Nen! Master Zeno and Master Silva strictly forbid me to discuss anything about Nen with you!"

"Owww..." He rubbed his forehead, confused by my sudden change of mood. He furrowed his brows at me and pouted. "Oh well..." He shrugged. "You're right. I wasn't trying to get an advanced lesson anyway... I was just wondering..."

"Fine..." I sighed. "I'll be honest... It IS indeed possible."

He paused, looking at me with his full attention.

I began charging electricity in between my thumb and pointer finger... "Nen is limitless. You can do everything with it at a given amount of power. It is a very dangerous and dynamic ability and this is why it doesn't just come for free in everyone." I thrust it towards his face, just a few millimeters away from electrocuting him.

He flinched a bit before I put my hand off. "Do you know other Manipulators too who use their power to control people?" He asked.

I pursed my lips in hesitations to tell him. But... nah. It's not like it'll change a thing in the future if I tell him anyway.

"(sigh) My elder brother is a Manipulator." I sat to his level, crossing my legs. "And just like you, he uses needles too. With his needles, he can do everything..."

His eyes reflected a gleam of amazement as if he would like me to tell him more about it.

"OKAY! That's too much Nen for you!" I finally stood up. "You're trying to trick me into giving you advanced lessons huh! Sneaky little brat..." I sneered at him as I scratched his head frantically.

"It's about a few minutes before lunch, do you want to call the kitchen to have it sent here, or we head back to your room?"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 20**

Note :

I decided to include a short explanation on how I thought did Illumi get to find the idea of using that disguise back then during the Hunter Exams that was named Gittarackur...

**R&amp;R guys! Let's keep the story going if you love it!**


	21. Outside

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO, the publisher, the broadcasting companies of the anime both 1999 original version and 2011 remake - Nippon Animation and Madhouse, respectively and etc.

* * *

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS**

**sympatheticassassin : **No, I shall thank you instead for the review ( ôuô) Im glad you liked it! And sorry for the late update ( u_u)

**Infinityworlds : **Thanks! ( ^u^) Sorry for the late update...

**Milye6 : **HAHAHA! I'm glad you liked this chapter xDDD I kinda felt dissatisfied of the very little screentime Illumi had within the whole series as his character is very intricate and interesting that I cannot help myself but deduce a lot of theories about his personality xDDD I'm glad you find them plausible ( ôuô)  
Thanks for the good luck btw! Been doing well with my job ( ^u^)

**IM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE VEEEEERRRYYY LATE UPDATE! I have been working so far pretty well as a customer care and sales representative however because of my shcedule, I did not have much time to update... ( u_u) **

**On the other side of it, I am very glad to see new followers and faves for this story, YAAAAY! THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVES AND FOLLOWS! Please dont give up on me if I update long, I promised to finish this story so I definitely. Matter of fact, I am already done writing the 25th chapter of the sequel for this (ITS A MUST READ!) so stay tuned guys!**

**Here ya go!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 21**

**\- OUTSIDE -**

The next day...

"Proceed..."

Kikyo ordered impatiently while she sat on her favorite hang out, looking at the sweat shirt she had just done knitting.

"What is your order Madame?" Tsubone gave her a bow.

"So did Dad just tell the new babysitter to send out Illumi for a walk today...?" She lifted a brow.

"Yes Madame." Tsubone nodded. "Master Zeno has promised Young Master a ride on a Nen Dragon the moment he accomplishes his first mission as a reward. The Young Master succesufully accomplished it two days ago and he was supposedly be sent out today but unfortunately Master Zeno and Master Silva are both preoccupied and did not have enough time so to make up for it, they just sent him out for a walk with the babysitter."

"And they just did that without consulting me, without MY permission." Kikyo took a deep breath as apparently she was trying to keep herself calm. She was actually enraged and she felt like she was about to explode.

"How could they disrespect me like this... Silva, and Dad..." She gritted her teeth as she muttered under her breath, clenching the sweatshirt she just made. "THEY COULD'VE ASKED ME INSTEAD! NOT THAT HELL OF A PEASANT!"

"Acccording to Master Silva, you needed to stay home for the safety of the second Young Master and you. He adviced to have you stay here so to not to stress you out and let the babysitter take care of the Young Master."

"Not to stress me out? That's what he's exactly doing right now! I am extremely stressed to know that my beloved child is out there ALONE with a stranger that can dispose of him anytime...!"

"I am sorry Madame..."

"Have they left yet?" She asked as she started to attach something into the sweatshirt's collar.

"Apparently not, Madame."

She folded the sweatshirt and handed it to Tsubone. "Take this."

Tsubone bowed before receiving the sweatshirt.

"I wanted you to send this to Illumi and make him wear it before they leave. RIGHT-NOW!"

"Yes Madame..."

* * *

"BEHOOOOLD!" I spread my arms around to show him the view... "This is what we call a THEME PARK! Tadaaaa!" I wiggled my hands, trying to cheer him up.

We stood in the middle of different rides, different attractions, food stalls and more. The place looked so lively and it was pretty crowded with a lot of children, carrying ballons, cotton candy, and stuffed animals.

"In here, you will see A LOT OF ATTRACTIONS! Try a lot of rides, buy different souvenirs, play different games, view galleries and museums, watch performances and get to know a lot of people!"

He was staring at nowhere with a dissatisfied face... He looks like he wasn't too happy about it.

"Okay, maybe we can scratch that 'getting to know a lot of people' part..." Neither I didn't like that idea, like why did I even include mentioning it?

He still stood there without budging a bit.

"What's with the sad face?" I sat down to pinch and stretch his cheeks to force a grin. "You should look happy! Your gramps finally sent you out for a walk!"

He just pouted and shifted his eyes to the ground.

"OOOOH! I GET IT! You didnt like your new sweatshirt! HAHAHAHAHA!" As far as I could remember, I saw Mom knitting that sweatshirt on my first day here in the past. I didnt know it was actually for him.

"Gramps promised me he would tour me around the city on a Nen Dragon if I accomplish my first mission succesfully..."

Oh... Okay. I get it now. He probably feels disappointed because he looked forward to it. I would even probably throw a fit if I was in his place!

I admittedly think sending him out to a theme park is a horrible idea. I have no single idea where to bring him! If it'd be Alluka, she would surely enjoy this. But I am not too sure about this fella. Gramps said 'send him out' so I just did as I was told! But I'm basically stumped on where!?

"Ah!" I exclaimed and dragged him along with me. "Just stay here!" I held him in the wrist while I went to a food cart to buy some cotton candy.

"HERE!" I handed it to him over. "Cotton-candy!" He looked back at me before reluctantly taking it away from me.

"What is this? This doesn't even look edible..." He narrowed his eyes to the pink cotton-like delicacy...

"Irt IRSH erdrbl!" I got myself one and munched on it right away..."Just try it!"

"This looked like a huge, pink version of swabs that medics use to heal injuries... weird..." He slowly nibbled on it and stayed quiet for a while. "Not bad..." He shrugged.

"Sooo!" I moved along. "Which one would you like to try first?"

He squinted, trying to stretch his vision as he carefully eyed every corner to choose which one looked the most interesting...

"THAT ONE!" He briskly pointed out.

"Right away, Young Master!"

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed and panted at the same time... "THAT WAS FUN!"

He stifled a chuckle, still panting before he sat on one of the benches and placed the stuffed animals he won as a prize.

"WHO WOULD'VE KNOWN YOU WOULD SCARE THE SCARERS INSIDE THE HORROR HOUSE! HAHAHAHA THOSE DUMB FACES!" I blurted out. "GOOD JOB!" I thrusted a palm on him for a hi-5.

He gave me back a hi-5... "Yeah! I was disappointed about the scarers... they didnt scare me that much... so I had to do my own thing... I never knew it would scare them too Hahahaha!"

"Hahahahahaha!" I laughed along with him as well. "Oh, props to you by the way for all of those plushies...! Did you see the look on the guy's face? He was actually stunned by your dart skills! You even beat that braggart who called himself a Dart Champion! What a PHONY!"

"Well, I wasn't actually aiming to get the plushies. I just wanted to play darts and show the braggart how it really is played but I didnt know it has prizes... Oh well!" He shrugged.

"Oh and the roller coaster! Did you see their faces when the ride finally did the drop? WE SHOULDVE BOUGHT A CAMERA WITH US!"

"Oh! Now that you mentioned..." He was trying to pull out some stuff from his pockets and he handed it to me over. "There were snapshots of us given to me when we got off the ride... You were too busy choking your guts back in so I took them instead..."

"HEY! I WASN'T NAUSEOUS!" I yelled back and tried to check those photos and... NEVER MIND. I think I gotta get rid of these RIGHT AWAY!

"HEEEEEY!" He jumped up to take the photos away from me.

"TOO LATE!" I just swished my hand to the other side and used my height as an advantage ripping the photos into several tiny pieces.

He furrowed his brows at me angrily for some seconds before turning his back and shrugged. I stuck my tounge out... L-O-S-E-R!

"Hold on..." He turned to face me again and gave me a wary look. "Did you just feel that?"

I somehow admire his senses. I also just sensed something just now. No. It was actually following us since not long ago. I am not certain where it is. But there really was someone following us. It was faint but I would soon find it out.

"Hm?" I looked at him confused, trying to play dumb. "Where? 'Feel' what?"

"It feels like someone's following us..."

"Really?" I raised a brow at him skeptically...

"Yeah... I can't believe you did not sense it..."

"And you're trying to tell me that you're better than me now...?" I taunted him, crossing my arms.

"No! I really sensed someone! It was..."

"Maybe you're just hungry!" I interrupted him. "Let's just go get some dinner!" I pushed his back to get him to start moving.

"But..."

"I am getting hungry from following you around you know?! It's not an easy task!"

* * *

8:00 in the evening.

"Are you not tired yet? I can just carry you on my back till we make it to the train station... Or we can call to the mansion to get us fetched?"

"Nah..." He carried the stuffed animals along with him, gripping them tight.

We took a short cut on a grassy lot heading to the train station. We walked under the bright silver moon, with trees surrounding the whole area.

"Are you sure we're taking the right path?" He asked me confused.

"Yeah..." I nodded without looking back at him.

I actually took this path because I was luring the snitch. It carried on following us up to here. I am pretty sure that his target was Illumi. I grabbed his little hand tight as I stood on my tracks, looking around the area carefully. It was a very weak one. But better be cautious still.

Illumi gave me a puzzled look for a while that slowly changed into an expression of wariness, probably because he finally noticed the snitch was starting to approach us nearer and nearer from the shadows.

"Alright, show's over!" I screamed out, pulling Illumi closer to me. "Show your ugly face and battle me head-on, fucking coward...!"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 21**

**R&amp;R GUYS! If you love my story, I'd be very happy to know... **


	22. Betrayal

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO, the publisher, the broadcasting companies of the anime both 1999 original version and 2011 remake - Nippon Animation and Madhouse, respectively and etc.

* * *

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS**

**Guest : **Sorry for the long wait ( u_u) xDDD Here it is!

**Milye6 : **The stalker will be revealed in this chapter ( ôuô) But the whole explanation as to why Illumi killed the babysitter will be on the sequel, Chapter 26-27 xDDD so yep, this one and the sequel is pretty much connected xD I'm sorry for the slow update! I'm glad to know you'll be reading till the end. XD

**Please bear with me guys if I update too late ( u_u)**

**I would never leave this fic hanging, I assure you as I am working on a sequel of this already so just stay tuned and R&amp;R!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 22**

**\- BETRAYAL -**

I took a deep breath while I watched the moving scenery on the window of the car.

Gotoh was driving it while I sat besides Illumi in the back seat.

The night was quiet and the view down to the city from the winding road up the cliff was breath taking. However, I just can't find the mood to enjoy the ride and give myself a rest from an exhausting day-out...

I looked back at him who was finally sleeping sound, lying his head on one of the plushies he won from the dart game.

I didn't know what to feel after what I have found out...

* * *

_"Leave now before I change my mind..." I thrusted my hand at the snitch a few inches before I can electrocute and burn him to death. The snitch quivered in fear while pushing his back against the wall, clinging to his pathetic life._

_He remained quiet as he slowly bowed his head down, staring at the ground. "I'd rather die than have that son of a bitch-"_

_SLAAAPPP!_

_He tumbled to the ground, spewing blood and ended up twitching in pain._

_"Say that again..." I spoke in a cold, merciless monotone... "And you won't see daylight. Im being kind to you. So do yourself and your beloved ones a favor..."_

_"Hahaha..." He let out a small sardonic chuckle as his eyes remained stuck to the ground while staggering and twitching. "Beloved ones? Do I still have them? Hahahaha!"_

_He seemed to have lost his mind. I somehow get that Illumi killed a family member of this man... If only did I not have been this kid's servant, I wouldn't be defending his side for his despicable tresspass. _

_"THAT SPAWN OF HELL KILLED THEM ALL!" He started screaming at the top of his lungs, pointing out a dagger at Illumi who gave him back a blank, clueless look. "You know what?" He then turned to me, with a mix of agony, hatred and sarcasm. "You ARE an idiot. YOU ARE!"_

_I did not even bother to respond. _

_"He will kill you too! He will kill your family, and the rest of the ones important to you! CURSE'S ON YOU! ALL OF YOU!" _

_SWIIIIISSSSH!_

_A coin came flying in the air, piercing right through the man's head like a gunshot. The guy fell to the ground, spilling a few contents of his cranium, with blood gushing from it._

_"Are you okay, young master?" Gotoh sat down to Illumi's level. He gave Gotoh a nod as a response, before turning to me. "Good job on defending the Young Master... Sorry it took me long to arrive..."_

_"But... we didn't call to be fetched..."_

_"I was asked by Madame to put you to surveillance, hence the Young Master's new sweatshirt... We noticed the stalker so we had to send help..." _

_Oh, so that sweatshirt has actually a camera on it... I strongly believe that wasn't just for 'surveillance' but rather to protect Illumi from me. As I expected, mom was still suspicious of me..._

_"If you guys don't mind, we have to head back to the mansion right now." He fixed his glasses as he spoke. "The car is located a few meters from here."_

_I looked back to the man lying lifeless on the ground... A part of me feels sorry for him. But then again, he deserves to be finally put to rest... after all, would you still even want to live after losing everyone that holds your purpose to live?_

_I would also prefer to end up that way if that's the case..._

_"Kill..." Gotoh called me out. "We need to go..."_

* * *

"Gotoh..." I broke the unnerving silence.

He looked back at me by the rearview mirror as a sign that he's ready to listen.

"Is it normal that people give death threats to the young master like this?"

"Of course. He is an assassin after all regardless his young, innocent age..."

He coldly spoke. I know it is normal. I myself even got countless of death threats too... but that's not what I am trying to know...

"That man..." He continued. "Is related to the young master's butler before you."

I thought so... I knew it. I already had a hunch about this...

"The young master murdered her. And that man was her elder brother. The woman won't actually get hired if we didn't need babysitters at the moment. I remember she was begging Tsubone to get her to any position, maid, cook etc. because she was in dire necessity of money for her younger brother who currently needed intensive medication. He was about the young master's age. She said she badly needed the vacancy so she could send her brother to the hospital to get him treated..."

"Where are her parents?"

"Based from her personal data, her parents are already dead. She only had her older and youngest brother..."

"But why would the young master do it? Was she a threat? Did she try to kill the young master?"

"I have no idea... they seem to get along well compared to his previous butlers before her..." He paused as he passed by a curve. "All I knew was, she died after she came back from her monthly day-off. She went to visit her younger brother in the hospital. That's it."

It's still vague. Although I finally got further information about the ex-babysitter's family background and that I have finally proved that Illumi murdered her intentionally, I am still clueless as to why would Illumi do that... As far as I could remember, I never witnessed him to have random bloodlusts back then...

"Too bad she passed away even before she could officially file for resignation."

"Resignation?"

"Yeah. A week before she died, she asked us some useful information about resignation. She said, her brother needed her care the most at the moment, switching the task of looking for money to her eldest brother..."

* * *

_"May I know why did the Young Master kill his personal assistant?"_

_"Hmm, that I don't know..." Tsubone denied knowledge of the matter. "All I know was that after she arrived from her day-off, she went back to her job babysitting Illumi-bocchan and then the following day she was just a cold, bloody corpse lying on the floor inside the Young Master's room... upon investigation however, the former babysitter did not have or do anything allegedly suspicious... so apparently, we can just call her death a whimsical bloodlust by the Young Master... Don't worry... Like I said, youre too strong to be done by the Young Master. However, if your ulterior motive was to kill the Young Master, you know what's next for you."_

* * *

I wonder why Tsubone did not tell me this before when I asked her. Maybe because I was new and it was unnecessary to tell me those information. Although true enough, as what Tsubone said, she did NOTHING allegedly suspicious. I see none of those to be a reason for Illumi to kill her.

Did she do something suspcious that ONLY Illumi knows? Did she try to get along well with him just to gain his trust like how he trusts me? If she just have threated to kill Illumi, why would Illumi feel too hesitant to talk about it like murder wasn't his business...?

Or was it because, she betrayed him in some way?

* * *

The other servants gave me a bow before they finally closed the door and left.

"Sigh... What a troublesome day..." I muttered to myself whilst I carried him on my back. He was still fast alseep.

I carefully laid him down the bed on his side and then shoved a blanket over him. I picked the new plushies up and lined them around him while he slept sound. I finally took the last one and put it under his arms then leaning his head on it.

As I looked around, he never had plushies as his room was occupied with unsightly toys, figurines and some books... for some reason it feels a bit better to see something 'normal' around.

I somehow feel bad for failing again to give him a ride with my Godspeed. He used to tell me that there are two things he wanted to take a ride on. One is gramps' dragons and the second one was mine...

But asides of all of those things, I felt more concerned about what I just found out...

I am confused as to who I should give my sympathy to. Of course I completely felt sorry for the babysitter and her family...

That it was sad to know that eventually all of them had to die in a horrible way. Apparently the child also died after his sister did... and the guy was left alone just to die like this.

On the other hand, it's good to know that they have been brought to rest and they're altogether up there.

And I just started to ask myself, did I make the right decision to spare him? Am I just romanticizing his innocence that I just suddenly felt that something rather personal and emotional was the motive of the murder despite I grew up on his side knowing him as a cruel, ruthless murderer who would gladly take someone's life for money or if they get in his way?

But my intuition just tells me that it was also hard to ignore...

That sometimes I just had to see right through the unseen before I can understand the reality of the situation...

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 22**


	23. Change

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO, the publisher, the broadcasting companies of the anime both 1999 original version and 2011 remake - Nippon Animation and Madhouse, respectively and etc.

* * *

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS**

**SakuraPetal91 : **No! This is not yet the last Chapter xDD We still have until Chapter 29 to end this story ( ôuô) AND~~ there's still a sequel to come( ^u^) I'm glad you liked the ideas I applied in the story xD BUT, I have to warn you. The ending of this story is a mindf*ck xD Thanks for the reviews! I'll update as soon as I can so we can finally get to the sequel!

**Milye6 : **Hmmm not necessarily. The mysteries are reveealed subliminally ^^ They will be explained directly at the sequel though from Chapters 25~29 when Killua finally gets to talk to his Dad ( ôuô). I'm sorry if it appeared confusing because I update too late... SO to make up for it, I updated twice this week ( ^u^)

**Finally got used to my sked and now able to use my time wisely SOOO I UPDATED TWICE THIS WEEK! ****YAAAAY!**

**Thanks for the new views, faves, follows and reviews! It's what keeps me going! I appreciate it a lot!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

**\- CHANGE -**

"What's with the rush?" Ging scratched his head impatiently. "Can't a guy take some nap?"

"I am sorry to disturb your sleep." Elena spoke. "But there is an emergency..."

"Huh?..."

* * *

"Bocchama?" I yelled around. I was looking for him.

Early morning.

He was a bit upset that I wasn't able to give him a Godspeed ride yesterday so for a compensation, we played hide and seek. I had to find him within an hour. If he wins, I had to waste Nen to tour him around the whole estate in Godspeed, up and down. If I win, he would buy me another box of sweets my choice.

"Bocchamaaaa?!"

Still no signs of him. 15 minutes has passed. Like I actually care if I win or lose? I would actually rather do this than follow him around with whatever he does... This is more fun than that.

I looked out in a window and up to the sky to notice that it looked a little warped... Like a droplet of water formed ripples in a serene, stagnant lake. For some reason, it gave me a strange feeling that something bad is about to happen...

Anyways, first things first. Shall I use En to find him?

Maybe not yet... Not until I only had a few minutes left... I am not too familiar about it yet and it's gonna be a huge waste of Nen. And besides, this is not an appropriate place for me to use it.

I was walking around a bit far, through the mazes of this dark stone dungeon-like mansion to realize I'm standing a few meters away from Gramps room...

"Come in..."

Huh? Did he just refer to me?

"I'm waiting..."

Oh... how can I be so stupid not to realize that Gramps had already sensed me coming since I was still on the previous floor?

I carefully pushed the door open and then gave him a bow before I proceeded. He was sitting on a cushion taking shots.

"Take a seat..."

I folded my legs down as I took a seat on one of the cushions in front of him.

"You failed to report to me the other day."

Indeed. I forgot to report our activities the past few days...

"No need." He took another sip. "I know everything that's going on in this mansion..." He grabbed the bottle and took an empty shot glass then filled it with sake... "Help yourself..." He pushed the shot glass towards me obliging me to drink...

"NO NO MASTER!" I shook my hands in denial. "I- dont drink!"

"You look so tense you needed to relax!" He lifted his glass signalling me to say cheers with him.

"But..." I lifted the glass anyway and bumped it with his before he finally took a sip to it. I took just a little sip that brought my face to a horrible grimace... BLECH!

"There's no poison in it... don't worry." He stated.

This is such a wrong timing...! Gramps, not now please!

"I just needed to give you a word..."

* * *

"We don't have enough Nen to hold them in for one month..." Elena stated. "As far as what we have up to now, we are only able to hold at least four individuals for 20 days. In other words, a single individual however can travel for 80 days."

"If converted as a card's function, the said prospective restricted card with the time travel function can only hold 4 transformation numbers..." Eeta continued who was on the other post, speaking to both Ging and Elena through a holographic screen.

Ging began rubbing his chin, seemingly reviewing the current matter in his head.

"We are afraid to say if we do not bring them back in the present at once within the remaining 5 days, the four of them might get stuck in the past, or worse into the oblivion if things go wrong while on their way back..."

"I already told you guys before..." Ging finally looked back at them with a serious and determined look in his face. "I have no regrets regardless. If there's anything you can do for the better of it, I would'nt mind. And I would bet that they think the same way as I do..."

"But..."

"If that's the case then there's nothing to worry further about... We are the game masters. We decide the game... If the function can only go as far as that then so be it. There's no turning back. We would still add that function onto our next version of the game no matter what."

The twins stared at each other for awhile before both looked back at Ging.

"If there's anything you guys should be concerned about, that would be the remaining additional functions and the whole renovation plan we needed to work on..."

* * *

"Damn, Gramps" I muttered to myself whilst wandering around the estate. I only had 5 minutes left to look for that brat...

"ALRIGHT... YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" I started screaming around, cupping my palms around my mouth. "YOU - WON!"

My voiced echoed around the area surrounded by trees and grass. Although I don't sense him around, I just thought he might pop out of nowhere if he heard it.

"YOU CAN JUMP ON MY BACK NOW AND CLAIM YOUR PRIZE!"

Still no response. He's still probably busy hiding himself forgetting that the time is almost up.

However, the funny part there is, whether I win or I lose, I still planned to give him a ride anyways... After all I promised him that before.

Funny right? I'm not supposed to be nice to someone who made my life partly miserable.

But after some things that I've seen and found out, maybe it wasn't just him after all. That the reason why I am here is to make things right and to know why is he being like that. That I had to save him before it's too late...

* * *

_"Kill..." He called me. "How did you get as strong as that?" _

* * *

_"Heir?" _

_"Yeah..., like the next person to inherit the family business..."_

_"Hmmm... What do you think?" _

_"Remember what I told you? You'll be strong... stronger, faster and smarter than me. Strong enough to be the next heir!"_

* * *

_"I would do everything that would be best for my family... even if it can stop them from being happy. There could be a reason why he's doing that to you, and I think it's best to negotiate with him or talk instead of running away..?"_

* * *

_"How does it feel like having a big brother?" _

_"Well... it's nothing special... I don't get along well with him so... It's just like having someone following you everytime, watching every mistake you do and stop you from having every sort of fun. He's a killjoy..."_

_"Oh? Strange... I really thought big brothers exist for the younger ones to follow and look up to... Dad, Mom, Gramps always told me to train hard, become strong so I will be an excellent role model for Mil and my future younger siblings..." _

* * *

_"But don't feel alone... I also underwent the same grueling training as yours..."_

_"Ehh?! Really?"_

_"Mm-hm..."_

_"But... but... You're not the heir... I am confused!"_

_"Because I am the one assigned to train the heir... It is my duty. Only a diamond can scratch another diamond. I have to be strong too so I can train you well and make you strong..."_

_"Oh... I see.. .But I'm not equally as strong as you! Aniki is way way way way waaaay too strong!"_

_"If you will listen to what I say and you will do everything I tell you to, you will surpass me. You are bound to surpass me at least."_

* * *

I had to apologize to Ging maybe. I just can't let this precious opportunity pass to make things right.

So I can finally live peacefully.

If it's already too late for me to change everything between me and him, then I must start with the roots of the problem. The origin itself...

I would make him realize, and show things that he had never seen before, tell him things he had never heard before, and make him feel things he had never felt before even for just a short period of time.

I have to change him...

I have to save him...

so I can save myself...

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 23**


	24. Holes

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO, the publisher, the broadcasting companies of the anime both 1999 original version and 2011 remake - Nippon Animation and Madhouse, respectively and etc.

* * *

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS**

**Infinityworlds : **Do you really think Killua did the right thing? XDDD We'll find that out in the sequel ( ôuô)

**Guest #2 : **D'awww ( -u-) Thanks! I'm glad you liked the story and finished reading it up to the latest chapter despite I update pretty long... ( ^^) Dont forget to read the next chapters ^^

**Tiashe42 : **I'm glad you appreciated the efforts ( ^u^) I was very disappointed about how the mangaka Togashi did not put enough details as to why Illumi is treating Killua that way so I had to use my imagination and the little details given in the series about the Zoldyck family. The Zoldyck family is a very interesting part of the series so I had to write something about them... And true! People only write about shippings so its good to fine something new... Thanks for the continued patronage! I'll keep on writing until the sequel so please stay tuned!

**Guest #1 : **Let's see which of your predictions will happen... It could also be that none of your predictions happened xDDD ( ~uô) Just keep on reading till Chapter 29 to find it out!

**SakuraPetal91 : *** catches you * xDDD Bruhh dont faint! The next chap is here xDDD Im glad you love it xD I hope I wont fail your expectations xD We only had 5 chapters more till the ending so keep reading!

**Milye6 : **Not really 'unsolved' but more like 'not directly explained'. ^^ The story will end up in a way everything is up to your perception as to how things have ended up. Like for example, in this story, it will never be mentioned why did Illumi kill the babysitter. If you have read it carefully, you will come up to a conclusion or hypothesis by the given clues within the story. It will be directly explained by Silva though in the sequel ^^

**Thanks for reading up to here guys!**

**We only have at least 5 more Chapters to read until the ENDIIINNNNGG!**

*** dun dun dun dunnnnn ***

**I'm rushing this fic up so we can finally get to the sequel so Imma be posting the next Chapter maybe 3 days from now...**

**AND THAT'S A PROMISE!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 24**

**\- HOLES -**

Okay, I'm stumped.

The time is already up, and I've been walking around still looking for him...

"BOCCHAMAAAA!"

He's taking it pretty seriously, huh? Making sure he really won... geez.

I had no choice but to use En I guess...

Hold on.

I think I just had to ask around first before wasting Nen on it. I see some gardeners doing their daily task of watering the plants and maintaining the beauty of the garden right here...

"Excuse me...?" I called one guy out. The one trimming the hedges.

"Yes?" The guy asked without looking back at me, humming while doing his thing.

"Have you seen the Young Master?"

Right the moment I mentioned the word Young Master the guy's expression suddenly changed like he remembered something very important.

"Umm... actually..." He stuttered.

"He was here a while ago." Some other guy interrupted. I looked behind me to find the said guy covering up a hole in the ground nearby the bushes, shovelling back some soil in it.

"Like literally IN HERE." He added, pointing down to the hole he was filling in.

Say what?! Did he just bury himself again down under just to hide from me? HAHAHAHA! Very clever! I honestly forgot this off-the-wall antic of him...! How could I?!

"Are you new here?" Another one asked raising a brow on me.

"Yeah.. and?" I asked sarcastically as he seemed to be condescending about the fact that I just let that brat roam around like that.

"You should get to know him better you know? He has this bad habit of digging holes around when he's hiding from his caretakers... He's giving us a hard time so if you'd do your job better, we wouldn't need to do extra tasks of filling in the holes he dug..."

Is that even my business?! How dare this punk talk like that before me?! Oh yes, I'm currently the servant here by the way... BUT HEY! It's also a hard job to stop myself from slitting the throats of know-it-alls like this one... pffft!

"Can you just tell me instead where did he go?" I asked impatiently.

The guy narrowed his eyes at me for a few seconds before finally speaking out... "He went that way..." He pointed towards the stairs.

* * *

"A deal is a deal, so you got one ride for now..." I spoke sternly. "You'll get the other one downwards later... BUT! THAT DOESNT MEAN I'm JUST gonna let this one slide..."

My reprimanding voice echoed around the bathroom.

I sat behind him in the bathtub filled with bubble bath, massaging his hair vigorously with shampoo creating loads of lather that fell down to his tiny bare shoulders. "SEE THAT! IT'S NOTHING DIFFERENT FROM WASHING OFF HARD-ASS CLAY! This is basically just like when you stick clay on your hair and had to painstakingly take them all off!"

He remained quiet despite I have been clawing his head pretty hard, pulling his hair every now and then, desperately getting rid of the mud in between the strands of his hair.

"Not only your hair, BUT YOUR CLOTHES! EVEN YOUR NAILS HAD MUD STUCK IN IT! Do you realize the trouble you're dragging me into?! I got my hair and clothes soiled too you know?!"

I had no choice but to get myself a bath with him as well. Carrying a mudbaby around my back just got me muddy as well! I had to change clothes and to wash myself! And to multitask, I still had to do it with this little spawn of hell as no matter how much I complain, he was STILL my responsibility.

"LEARNED YOUR LESSON?" I yelled at him.

* * *

_"Can you just tell me instead where did he go?" I asked impatiently._

_The guy narrowed his eyes at me for a few seconds before finally speaking out... "He went that way..." He pointed towards the stairs. _

_"See those trails of mud over there?" He asked further. "He did that..." _

_There were splodges of mud all over the stairs creating a trail. Again, WHY DO THEY LOVE SHARING NONESENSE TO ME LIKE TO HELL DO I EVEN CARE? It's none of my business! It's their obligation to maintain the area! NOT MINE! _

_"You might as well be interested to hear that your beloved Young Master got accidentally 'hosed' before he realized he needed to get the hell out of his new cozy little lounge that was actually right below the hedges... so there... We didn't know he was in it..." The guy shrugged._

* * *

"I never expected them to hose me!" He yelled back. "I only dig on crunchy soil not on the wet and soft ones! This was the first!"

"I DONT CARE! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! GOT IT?!"

He did not respond further and just frowned instead, obviously annoyed at me bossing him around.

"Don't you frown on me you little shit! I'm trying to make some sense in here!" I pointed a finger at him, threatening him. "If you ever do that again, I'm gonna shave your head till it's shiny! Wanna look like a fucking humanoid alien?"

He looked at me blankly for some moment, still with a hint of annoyance and frustration in his eyes before finally speaking up.

"You're just that one..." He uttered lowly. "...that one guy who'd yell disrespectfully at me like that. No one has ever yelled at me like that, not even mom, not even dad, not even gramps..."

"Well..." I smugly shrugged. "You have me now! I beg to differ. I'm not the type who consent people close to me to do the wrong continously. If I catch you again covered in shit, YOU'LL SEE REAL SHIT... TRY ME!" I poked his forehead.

Oops... did I just say 'close to me'...?

"So is this the closest I could get to having a big brother..." He continued.

Confused, I lifted a brow at him still slightly upset about how I had to deal with his mess...

* * *

_"How does it feel like having a big brother?" _

_"Well... it's nothing special... I don't get along well with him so..." I shrugged. "It's just like having someone following you everytime, watching every mistake you do and stop you from having every sort of fun. He's a killjoy..."_

* * *

"You said, having a big brother is like having someone follow you around, watch every mistake you do and stop you from having every sort of fun..."

WHAAT? Did he just call me a killjoy right now? Any sane guy would go nuts if he sees his brother covered in mud ya know? I'd do the same even if it's Alluka, and yell the shit out of her so she won't do it again! And now he's telling me that I'm stopping him from having fun? Really now?! What the hell!

"And what do you just... mean by that?" I tried to keep calm, taking a deep breath through my nose, pursing my lips close.

"Can I call you Aniki?"

I was dumbfounded by what he just said right now. I did not know how to take it. Is he trying to imply that I am a killjoy and a big brother is supposed to be someone who stops their younger siblings from getting joy? Did I just tell him a rather negative impression on how older brothers ARE supposed to be for their younger siblings? Or did he just wanted to have me as his older brother to be his role model and an example... I honestly thouht that he unbelievably longs for that kind of feeling of having someone to look up to. But no, that's impossible. He doesn't admire anyone. He didn't use to. He doesn't feel emotions. He is insensitive. On the other side, I have partly concluded that this kid... is a different person. And has a different soul.

Maybe to some extent, I had inadvertently treated him like my own younger brother after all.

"Dunno..." I shrugged, averting my eyes from him. "Whatever. If you wanted to..."

However though, it was still somehow part of the plan... I had to at least. I had to show him and start a change...

A moment of awkward silence ensued. I just continued massaging his hair before proceeding to scrubbing away the excess dirt on him all over...

"Ah... I just remembered!" I broke the silence. "You can't...! I refuse!"

"Ehh...?" He blurted out.

"Listen up..." I held his shoulders and faced him towards me. "If your parents figure it out, I'm dead. I dont want that to happen okay? Geez..." I scratched my head still feeling rather awkward about the situation...

"They wouldn't know if I won't call you right in front of them..."

"NO!" I insisted.

"It's an order then!" He gave me a stern, determined glare.

We went on a staring game for some seconds before I let out a deep sigh finally giving up...

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! FINE! As long as you're not gonna get met caught!"

"Deal!" He affirmed.

"Sooo... Enough with THAT and let's GET TO BUSINESS!"

SPLAAASSHH!

I plunged his head under the water without warning. "You gotta rinse your hair you know? HAHAHAHAHA!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 24**


	25. Respect

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO, the publisher, the broadcasting companies of the anime both 1999 original version and 2011 remake - Nippon Animation and Madhouse, respectively and etc.

* * *

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS**

**Guest : **I dont write Yaoi, sorry. But if I will, I can only do write a HisoxIllu one

( ôuô)(-ω- )

**Milye6****: **Well Kil does swear a lot within the series xD I mean, he speaks loosely unlike his brother who speaks and behaves in a well manner xD

**4 CHAPTERS TO GO AND WE'LL BE MOVING ON TO THE SEQUEL...! YAAAY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2****5**

**\- ****RESPECT**** -**

"Acckk!"

He clenched his teeth as he went flying in the mid-air right when I pushed his back with the palms of my hand after dodging his attack.

"Too slow!" I hollered out as I went back to my stance, with my feet on the ground getting ready for another attack when he darted towards me by bouncing his legs on a tree then disappearing into thin air.

I aniticipated him to attack me from the back. I tried to sense him around. He went sideways!

I quickly faced to the left to see him flying towards me as I prepared myself to dodge him upfront, however

SWISH SWISH SWISH!

A number of needles rained in front of me right when he disappeared again in which I swiftly bent backwards, doing a series of backflips to dodge all of them completely until...

"GOTCHA!"

He screamed as I realized if I actually bent once more backwards for another backflip, I'd get my heart ripped out of my body by his sharp baby claws. I stood a few centimeters from getting a hole pierced right through my chest. "WELL DONE!" I straightened myself up then raised both hands to acknowledge defeat.

He retracted his claws and put his hand down as I turned to face him. "You're improving!" I told him. "So far you made your whole 5 hours for today worthwhile!" I placed my hand on his head. "Making up for your screw up this morning huh... You even did well during your private classes a while ago hahahaha!"

He blinked his eyes looking right through mine as if he wanted to ask me something.

"What's up with that look? You should be happy, training's over. You can finally have your snacks or go to the playground!"

"You once told me your big bro also uses needles and can do a lot of things with it..." He asked.

"Well yeah... and what about it?"

"I am questioning the originality of the techniques I came up with... He is a manipulator just like me and you said he manipulates people using needles."

Ohhkay... I am not so sure on how to react about this one. I am not certain if his Nen has got something to do about his vile personality and if preventing him from coming up with such abilities would stop him from turning into the devil...

I wanted to make a change. I wanted him to be more considerate of a person's emotions specially mine. This is where he started. I can stop him from being an overly attached control freak If I start from here...

"Ahh, well, yeah he does manipulate people using needles..." I scratched my head sheepishly. "But I'm pretty sure as what you have told me, you prolly also had something else a bit more creative in mind...!"

Right. I can care less about his Nen. He can pursue his manipulative powers as much as he wants without being a monster. Im here to stop him from being one. The most important thing here is to show him the real value of emotions, having people who care about you, and people you care about. With the right kind of attention, he surely won't turn out into the monster he was in the present. It's for everybody's good. If I can't stay for long, at least I can leave him an impression and good memories he can hold on to... It's gonna be a huge factor towards change.

"How does the ability Im planning to achieve differ from your big bro's?" He asked further.

That was difficult. I just can't tell him that it was all the same! I somehow feel bad if I would change further his abilities... Telling him that my so called big bro's Nen, which was actually him, is just the same as the ability he plans to achieve would surely convince him to change it and might even result into an uncontrollable situation. Somehow, if I do that, I am exactly being the control freak he used to be. I dont wanna be like him. I have to change his perception about the world without changing his identity...

"Well..." I feigned ignorance, scratching my head. "I am not really familiar since I've never seen him battle... so I can't tell..."

He gave me a dissatisfied look like he thinks I wasn't yet done explaining and that I might even add up something useful...

"OOHKAY! Youre sneaking on me!" I poked his head making him flinch. "Trying to get advance Nen lessons huh?" I poked once more harder. "You can't outsmart me!" One more poke. I can't get enough of it!

"OWWW!" He scratched his forehead and furrowed his eyebrows, squinting his soulless fish-eyes on me. "You've been picking on me since a while ago!"

drip...

drip...

We both looked up at the sky the moment we felt droplets of water hit us from above... It just started to drizzle.

The sky was pretty strange since this morning, and maybe because it was bound to rain right now.

I glanced at him who automatically did back at me. "You can claim your second ride now..."

* * *

"Sorry it took me long...!" I came in to his room to find him staring at the window, his hands touching the glass while watching the droplets of water splatter on it. The rain was pretty hard, you can't see anything clearly through the glass at all. It was accompanied by lightning and thunder that occasionally brightened up the sky for a few moments before going back to its dark, cloudy state.

It's almost evening.

He eventually closed the draperies and turned to me. He was finally wearing his pj's and his fuzzy slippers, ready to go to rest.

I brought him another blow dryer because the ones in his room just stopped working. And I had to change too myself after we got caught in the rain before I could even lift him up and dash back to the mansion. Had I been unable to use Godspeed, we'd definitely get soaky wet! Lucky day today aye? I had to change twice just because of this little brat, pfft!

"Come over, we need to dry your hair." I sat down by his bed holding the blow dryer. He followed and sat on it with his back facing me.

"Dinner will arrive in a few as you requested..." I spoke as I dryed his hair with the blow dryer while occasionally rubbing the strands of his hair against each other to make it quick. "Shouldn't you eat at the dining hall?" I asked him.

"Nah..." He shrugged. "No one's gonna eat there anyways. Dad and Gramps are away, mom is inside her room and must never be disturbed and great ol'gramps is just always in his room and comes out once in a blue moon... We rarely to almost never get to eat together..."

Indeed. As far as I noticed, by the whole time I was around, I never get to see them eat together. It wasn't too different from the present however, at least it was most likely that some of us get to eat together except Milluki that fat-ass who locks himself in his fantasy world far far away from reality. That WAS when I was very little though. As we get older, the lesser it happens. I dont mean it in a bad way and like I actually enjoyed eating together with them hah! I actually hated it, specially when it happens that THIS GUY is around, 'Kil' this and 'Kil' that. Psssh.

"There!" I turned the blow dryer off, his hair in a huge fluffy mess covering his eyes.

He hopped off the bed and went to the dresser to comb his messy bangs away from his eyes, fixing it. Vain much? He really cares so much about his hair since childhood huh? No wonder he never complained no matter how hard I clawed his head this morning just to get rid of the sticky mud all over his hair!

"That Godspeed thingy is awesome..." He plainly spoke to me with a subtle gleam of delight in his eyes. "We actually ran at exactly the lightning bolt's speed. Other than Gramps dragons, this was one of the bests..."

Although even as an adult, he has this habit of complimenting stoically and bluntly when worth it, this one somehow felt rather different. This one sounded much more real, and honest. I had to admit that I somehow felt a little good inside to know that. He is a child after all. He is much more vulnerable than he used to be in the present. I can feel that he is looking up to me, and that I've finally gained his respect. This was supposed to stroke my ego and make me feel glorious. That I can finally brag to myself that I have somewhat 'defeated him'. But it doesn't seem to go that way right now. I felt none of those malicious notions.

"Oh believe me! His dragons ARE awesome! My Godspeed is no match to it. It's even more fun at night!" Can't agree no more! As a kid, I would never forget when he once gave me a ride above the whole estate! Oh the good ol'times...

"You've seen it?" He gave me a puzzled look.

Shit. I should be more careful when I talk! How can I be so careless?

"Umm... yeah? Yknow, fortune teller here? HAHAHAHA!" I let out a loud guilty chuckle trying my best not to arouse suspicions.

Knock knock!

His attention got diverted by the knocking on the door. Phew! I can finally cut the awkward laughter. "I'll get it!"

I rushed towards the door to open it.

"Good evening Young Master! Here's your dinner as you requested..."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2****5**


	26. Transaction

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO, the publisher, the broadcasting companies of the anime both 1999 original version and 2011 remake - Nippon Animation and Madhouse, respectively and etc.

* * *

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS**

**Guest : **I'm sorry.(-ω- ) I am sooo not fond of writing about OC's specially when pairing them with characters in a particular story. And if I'd be writing about Hisoka and a girl, that'd only be Machi ( ^u^) Second, I'm not really good at writing romance fics xD BUT PLS DONT HATE ME AND PLS DONT STOP READING THIS ONE! this is about to end! ^^

**SakuraPetal91****: **I'm glad you did ( ^u^) I hope you'd like this next chapter too!

**3 CHAPTERS TO GO GUYS! LET'S KEEP READING!**

**and might as well leave a review^^**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2****6**

**\- TRANSACTION -**

"We can't generate enough Nen..."

"Within 6 hours, the test subjects might be ejected out of the time period they are currently in."

"Chances are, as they are being pulled back to reality, they might get stuck into another time period or worse into the oblivion halfway"

"It's all about luck right now...!"

* * *

The rain started to subside into occasional drizzles as the night gets deeper. The jet black sky was covered with strangely shaped, thick, orangey-grey clouds that encircled the bright, silver moon like a halo.

The bizarre aerial scenery by the glass window gave me the chills for an unknown reason as it felt like the skies has been vicariously telling me something undesirable is about to happen.

I finally looked back to the room after drawing the draperies back to its place. I watched the maid took the soiled dishes on the table and put them into the push cart, then wiping the table clean.

"Please excuse me..." She took a bow before opening the door then pushing the cart out to leave the room finally closing the door shut.

"Soo... are you stuffed now?" I headed back to him who seemed to be busy doodling something on a piece of paper on a clipboard with some crayons while sitting on the bed. He did not respond.

"Do you want me to leave you now or have me wait and do stuff for you till you finally decide to sleep?"

"You wait. You're supposed to stay with me until I'm asleep. Its your obligation after all. Are you missing out something?" He asked me with the usual blank, soulless look in his eyes.

Right, smart ass. Telling me he wanted me to be his 'aniki' a while ago and now issuing me commands like a boss... He has a point but I really hate his smart ass know-it-all remarks. No matter what, his dry, passive-aggressive tricks when he was an adult was STILL and will ALWAYS be the WORST. Like that 'Just kill me now in exchange of blah blah and I will die happily' crap. Don't even remind me... This kid has just exactly the same sarcsam and it never fails to get into my nerves.

"Riiiight!" I enthusiastically answered him with a slight passive-aggressive tone. "I'd never know when you'd sneak out on me and create a disaster like that icky 'mud shampoo' situation this morning. So to stop something like that from happening, AS YOU SAID, I had to stay with you until you're asleep...!" I wrinkled my face to force an awkward wry smile, patting his head. "Young Master is sooo smart and cute!"

I hope he knows Im being sarcastic. Only an idiot would think this spawn of hell is 'cute'.

"Your face looked like roadkill. Are you hungry?"

HAH! Trying my patience...! Who looked like a roadkill? If he's not being an annoying little shit, I wouldnt be making faces at him!

He jumped off the bed apparently trying to reach something under it. It appears to be a cardbox box. A small box about the size of my palm. He pulled it out and handed it over to me.

"I still had one more box of pocky left." He spoke. "You can have that." He then hopped back to bed.

I remained motionless for a while being confused of what to do and to think. Im not even hungry! He thinks I looked like a 'roadkill' because I was wryly grinning at him and for some unknown reason that made him conclude I was hungry. Does that even make sense?! I don't get the analogy but presumably he thinks people look like 'roadkill' when they're hungry. Where did he even get the term?

"You're hungry. Go eat that." He was still staring at me blankly.

"Okay... as you said..." I rolled my eyes as I opened the box and popped one stick out and started munching on it. Perks of looking like a 'roadkill' : getting a free box of pocky. Very smart. Who says no to sweets? Id be glad to look like a roadkill to get free food.

While I was busy munching on my free 'roadkill' snacks, he grabbed the clipboard with the paper he was doodling on and handed it to me over.

"I drew it." He said.

It was a POORLY drawn stick figure with hands that looked like mini rakes and eyes that looked like those creepers in horror movies who suck your soul out of your body. It was tall and bald wearing a tux while besides it on the ground was a decapitated head smiling with short black hair and big circular black eyes somewhat resembling Nanika.

"Woaah..." I raised a brow giving him a horrified look. "Ohhhkay... this is nice... what happened to this bodyless little fella?"

"Oh... it's not bodyless. That's me chilling underground!"

"Ohhhkay... Cool...!" I feigned appreciation. Pretty accurate, but he's NOT gonna tell me that the tall one is me. Hell no.

"And that's you." Unfortunately, he pointed the tall figure out.

"Th-that's great!" I let out a lopsided sarcastic wry grin... "But... why is it bald?"

"Its not!" He protested. "It's white crayon! Do you even 'art'?"

I squinted at the head to notice it indeed has strokes of white crayon. May God help this child. He just butchered my awesome silver hair in this drawing. And right now, he's accusing me of not knowing 'art'...

"Can you give me the grey crayon?" I asked him.

He gave me anyways. I traced the unobvious white lines with the grey crayon.

"THERE! Now it finally has hair!" I gave him back the clipboard.

He rubbed his chin squinting at the newly revised version of his 'masterpiece' like some sort of maestro.

"Fair enough..." He shrugged. He flipped the horrid 'masterpiece' on the clipboard to reveal another clean sheet of paper under it. He grabbed the box of crayons and handed both to me over. "You draw your aniki."

I gazed at him blankly for a while upon receiving the drawing materials from him after he told me to do something I never thought of nor felt like doing. Looking back, the last time I drew him was when I was this little brat's age. I was really mad at him for always following me around when I had to execute missions and orders that I drew him for catharsis, horribly like some sort of amphibious monster that appeared like it just emerged from one of hell's portals. I just can't defy him. He's always 'do this' and 'do that', and he never fails to point out my mistakes like it was his passion or something. Not to even mention his passive-aggressive remarks.

"'Kay..." I began doodling. I'm pretty bad at drawing, but at least Im not as bad as this kid. "There ya go." I showed him what I came up with.

He was staring at my poorly done bug-eyed stick figure sketch of my nemesis who happened to be him in the near future.

"I thought he's a guy? Why does he have long hair?"

"Dunno. He seems to have a thing for his long hair..." I shrugged.

"He looks cool..." He uttered. "But, where are you? Are you hiding underground too?"

"HAH! Hell no! Only YOU can do that!"

"So... you didn't draw you?"

I faced him before glancing back at my horrible drawing then slowly taking it away from him, fiddling on the clip. "I left him and my family. I'm not supposed to be in the picture."

Silence ensued. He seemed to be waiting for me to finish my statement as apparently he didn't understand what I meant.

"You see, I'm here now!" I cheerfully spoke. "I broke free from his clutches for a reason and I have my own life now."

True enough. I'm here for a reason. I'm here to carry out my life-changing mission for the good of all.

"I still don't get why do you hate him that much, but okay..." He shrugged.

A few moments of silence ensued before he spoke out. "Will you be leaving me too someday?"

I didn't know how to tell him that I actually would after eventually fulfilling my self-thought mission here. I am here to gain his trust, his respect and affection. I am here to draw out his emotions as it was the only way for him to understand how emotions felt like. It's the only way to reset everything.

"You actually left your family. How much more someone you're not closely related to." He continued.

* * *

_"You look so tense you needed to relax!" Gramps lifted his glass signalling me to say cheers with him._

_"But..." _

_"There's no poison in it... don't worry." He stated. "I just needed to give you a word..."_

_I bowed to yield to his order._

_"You can not leave your occupation no longer."_

_I glanced back at him with dread. I know where is this going to. Even though I exactly know no matter what happens, I'll be leaving this place in a month for sure, I just can't defy him. I can't defy Dad, and even Aniki. They are always the authority for me and this time he practically meant business._

_"I'll give you a neat offer." He circled his finger around the lip of the goblet. _

_"How would you like to be the next heir of the Zoldyck family?"_

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 26**


	27. Pact

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO, the publisher, the broadcasting companies of the anime both 1999 original version and 2011 remake - Nippon Animation and Madhouse, respectively and etc.

* * *

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS**

**SakuraPetal91**** : **There are more surprises to come in the following last 2 Chapters ( ôu~)

**Guest : **We'll just see what happens ( ^u^)

**Milye6****: **Well, Zoldyck Children are meant to be creepy xDD They are just being what they are and that still reflects on their drawings xDDD  
Well what would people in past think is something we will find out in the sequel already xDDD

**We're already 2 Chapters away from the ENDING, YAAAAY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2****7  
****\- PACT -**

_"I'll give you a neat offer." He circled his finger around the lip of the goblet. _

_"How would you like to be the next heir of the Zoldyck family?"_

_WHAT? My eyes widened in shock. Sure Gramps was the one who always comes up with the craziest jokes within the family. But this time, his mischievous grin meant business. I hope he's not being serious._

_"P-pardon?"_

_"We have all the power to do everything. In just one dial, you can be recognized legally as a Zoldyck. You'll live in luxury and you can finally make good use of your outstanding abilities." He took a sip. "But you know what's the best of all, you'll eventually be the one to handle the industry and have the power in your hands. All of these will be yours." _

_"But..."_

_"The advantages are boundless..." _

_My hands trembled. This was unexpected. I miscalculated the situation and never saw this coming. HOW COULD THEY DO SUCH A RECKLESS AND DESPERATE TRANSACTION TO SOMEONE THEY DONT EVEN KNOW?! This is NOT how we run our business! Am I missing out something?!_

_"Thank you Master, I am more than honoured to be given such offer. But I am far not worthy as I personally think the Young Master is the rightful one to be the heir and not some lowly peasant that I am." I bowed my head down, crumpling my pants with my fists. _

_"Death..." He interrupted me. "...is the only way out of this. It's everything or nothing. This deal involves the whole assassination industry of the legendary Zoldyck family just so you know."_

_"But, the Young Master..."_

_"...is not eligible to be an heir."_

_So that's it. Is this how desperate they could get? Is he THAT BAD to be distrusted and judged by his own family themselves even at an innocent age? Is this how lowly they see him? It feels entirely wrong to feel sympathy over Illumi and his situation. If he grows up to be the monster he is then sure he IS NOT eligible! But if they'd do something about his undesirable behaviour, things will be fine! The discrimination is not helping him! He can still change! Why won't they give him a chance?! _

_Or, maybe THIS is the exact reason why he became a monster. They were the ones who turned him into the monster he is in the present! _

_"I refuse." I denied flatly. I did not even know how did I get the nerve._

_"The Young Master is the only eligible one to be the heir. If there's anything I would be risking my life for in this family, that is forging him to be an eligible heir and prove his worth of your trust." I stood up with my knees trembling out of such tactless move I did._

_"Please excuse me Master if you don't mind, but the Young Master needs me right now and I have to get back to him."_

* * *

I am practically doomed. I know they're planning to dispose of me later. I just defied a crucial order, rather a grave transaction involving the family's entire welfare. I insisted to do things my way knowing Im out of authority and pledged to break the rules to change their ways.

If so, Im ready to die. At least I died trying to do something right. I died on my way to correcting my mistakes. The best I could do is to hope that my death would indeed make a huge change and help for his betterment.

"Will you be leaving me too someday? You actually left your family. How much more someone you're not closely related to." He continued.

"If I did, what would you do?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He plainly answered. "It's expected. Sooner or later you will leave just like my other servants did before."

Behind his unemotional demeanor underlies a grim and solitary tune of suffering. This is how he started. At a very young age, he was already being drilled to close his soul from any emotions and he grew up mastering the trick that turned him into the devil. He was raised solely to train the next heir and to serve for the family in which he's nothing more than a special servant with the family's name and authority. And THAT IS with zero complaints. He accepted his cruel fate wholeheartedly.

This time I will return the favor while I still can.

"If there's any reason I'd be leaving, that'd be to the other world. I can't turn back anymore. There's nothing I will be going back to..."

Right. Because I will turn this into my new reality.

"SOOO!" I tried to liven the mood up. "I will be training you well to be the next heir! You should work hard for it! You should be strong! Hahahaha!" I pat his shoulder.

He gave me back his usual blank stare as his eyes followed the movements of my hands whilst I bit my thumb till it bled.

"Let's make a deal." I thrusted my bleeding thumb towards him as a sign of my pledge.

Confused, he stared at his own thumb then looked back at me. "What for?"

"JUST DO IT!" I nagged him that eventually convinced him to bite his tiny stubby thumb as well until it bled.

I pressed my bleeding thumb against his. Our blood started to mingle as it trickled down to the floor.

"Only death will impede me from fulfilling my obligations as you pledge to do whatever it takes to be the next heir under my supervision as my lifelong mission and obligation."

He watched the droplets of blood hit the floor as I finally took my thumb off his.

"THERE! Pledge completed." I grabbed a hanky from my pocket to wipe my hand then wiping his as well. "That's a promise! You promise me to be a competent and worthy heir as I promise to never leave you and train you up to all of your potentials. Are we good?"

"Mm-hm!" He smiled back at me. "I promise."

"Great!" I gave him back a grin, patting his head. "Oh isn't it getting late? You should be sleeping by now!"

"I'm not yet sleepy!"

"NO! You should sleep now!" I admonished. "Now hurry up and fix your bed, NOW!"

He didn't budge and just kept staring at me.

"We made a deal...!" I glared at him.

"Pffft..." He rolled his eyes and finally jumped off of his bed to start moving. "As if fixing stuff has got something to do about being an heir..." He muttered under his breath as he began to pick his stuff up.

"Are you complaining?!"

"Nah..."

"Make sure you return all of your stuff to where they used to belong! HUP HUP HURRY UP! 1 - 2 - 3! One way to being an heir is RESPONSIBILITY and BEING ORGANIZED!"

"Ooookay..." He let out a long 'okay' while moving around the room, fixing the rest of the misplaced objects and returning them to where they belong.

"Wait, wasn't it your job to do the fixing?"

"HEEEY! I thought I'm supposed to be your 'aniki' here! You're supposed to do as I say with zero complaints!"

On the bright side of the situation, Im starting to get the hang of bossing him around. It's not that bad to be the big bro here after all!

"'Kaaaay..." He responded. "True enough because big brothers are not supposed to be fun..."

"ARE YOU SAYING SOMETHING?! You better hurry up because you still had to brush your teeth before you sleep! Otherwise I'll brush them for you and YOU WOULDN'T WANT ME to do that!"

"'Kaaaay..."

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I- I don't even know what to say!" Kikyo fidgeted around, overwhelmed by the situation. "YOU-JUST-ASKED... THAT WORTHLESS PEASANT TO BE THE NEXT HEIR?! DAD! ARE YOU NUTS?!"

She stood across Zeno and Silva who sat on the couch, speechless and motionless, seemed to be lost in their thoughts like they heard nothing.

"AND THE NERVE OF THAT BRAT TO REFUSE AND CREATE HIS OWN 'RULES'! WHY AREN'T YOU WORKING ON DISPOSING HIM RIGHT NOW?! THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND!"

"If he accepted the offer, would you stay quiet and calm about it? You will oppose regardless his decision." Zeno finally spoke out.

Silva looked back at Zeno in conformity.

"His ideas made sense. I actually admire the determination and dedication of that boy." Zeno continued with a slight chuckle.

"This is not the time to appreciate his direful impudence and misconduct! Why do you root so much for that suspicious, shady brat? Isn't what he did enough proof for you to realize he's trying to start a chaos within our family?!"

"Don't you see yourself in him?" Zeno turned to Silva who eventually stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going!" Kikyo admonished hysterically.

"I'll take care of this matter personally."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 26**


	28. Final Encounter

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO, the publisher, the broadcasting companies of the anime both 1999 original version and 2011 remake - Nippon Animation and Madhouse, respectively and etc.

* * *

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS**

**SakuraPetal91**** : **Of course he refused... xD We all know how badass Killua is XDD

**Milye6****: **We only have one chapter to go xDD

**THE ENDING WILL BE THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
Keep holding on guys!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 28****  
****\- FINAL ENCOUNTER -**

"No if's no but's!" I strictly reprimanded. "You have to sleep right now or I'll tell your mom and dad about the mud-shampoo incident this morning!"

"Yeah right... it's not even 12... pffft." I watched him reluctantly tuck himself under the sheets while muttering rants to himself about me bossing him around.

"Mmm-hm!" I smiled and nodded at him scratching the bangs in his forehead. "Now that's a good boy!"

He held the edges of the blanket tight while looking at me. Prolly waiting for me to leave him alone.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! I'm staying here until Im entirely sure you're already fast asleep!"

"I promise I'll sleep early today. I just remembered I still have my exams tomorrow."

Oh yeah. Exams. How could I forget. This morning, he was told to study for tomorrow's written exams. How could I not remind him to study instead of playing around and training with him the whole afternoon. I gave him a wary look being reminded of my negligence.

"Don't look at me like that...! I don't need to study for it. I'm ready."

By the looks of his face, he sure wasn't bluffing. He's always like this even as an adult. You know you can trust his judgments when he's dead sure about it. He's not the type who takes risks and he would only go for something he was already sure about. That's how we were trained. In the business line of assassination, one must always be sure. No risk taking. No engaging battles with people higher or close to your level. We study our targets very well and to ensure a quick, one-hit K.O., we always send anyone of us who are a couple of levels stronger than our target. For example, we cannot send Aniki to kill Chrollo as it's going to be a long and unsure battle, so we either send Dad or Gramps. So far, we the little ones take care of the small-fry enemies. This is why Aniki never wanted to engage in a duel with Hisoka. It's in our assassin's code that we must never put our lives in line during a battle without an indisputable profit. It's our business.

But that's not the kind of skill and lifestyle I wanted to learn and live with. I wanted to experience life's different detours. I wanted to enjoy battles. I wanted to change my ways. That I wasn't trained to solely kill with little to no empathy. But to protect my loved ones and prove the limits of my power. That I'm not a trash just becuase I refused the family's inheritance.

But it doesn't matter now. I'm free. And I'm going to free him next.

"Alright!" I sighed and shrugged. "I'll trust you this time!"

His eyes flashed a gleam of contentment despite being usually expressionless.

"You promise me to get a 100% tomorrow okay!" I pat his head.

"You ask for a lot of promises..." He complained, shoving his bangs to the side after I made it a tad of mess.

"I'll give you another ride tomorrow towards the training grounds. And THAT'S a promise! There, we're even!" I grinned at him. "Good night Young Master!"

I turned my back to head for the door.

"Aniki..." He hesitantly uttered, still prolly unsure and getting himself used to calling me that way.

"Yeah?" I looked back.

He paused for a few seconds, staring at me like he was debating in his mind to finally spit something out or nah.

"Nothing..." He pursed his lips together, blinking his oversized eyes at me. What an innocent look. I somewhat felt contentment seeing him that way. I subtly bowed before proceeding to the door.

"Tomorrow, okay?" He finally spoke before turning his lamp off as I walked out of the door.

"Sure, I promised!" I gave him a smile of assurance and watched him roll over to the side, turning his back on me as my last glimpse of him before closing the door.

* * *

It's almost 11.

I'm on my way to the Butlers Headquarters... Although I must get some rest by now as my shift is over, I can still not.

Somebody's following me. And it's not small fry this time. If I get caught, I'll surely be dead. This one's a hundred folds stronger than me.

Other than that, the weather isn't cooperating. The sky's getting wierder. The strangely shaped clouds and the depression in between them denotes a disaster is about to come.

Although there isn't any malicious intent present, I needed to put myself on-guard. This guy isn't fooling around. He's calm, but for sure, he'd kill me if I do something stupid right now.

I can feel him coming closer.

I knew it. It's him.

"Master Silva..." I bowed as he made his way towards me from behind the dense trees alongside the pathway. "Is there anything you need from me?"

"I came here to negotiate." He plainly spoke, cracking his fists and fingers.

Of all the times. I hope he's not implying that I had to risk my life on a deal I cannot fulfill.

"You knew what I meant." He continued.

I cannot turn my decision back. I already vowed. I already made my word.

The strange weather started to intensify as the clap of thunder echoed around the area and the lightning illuminated the whole surroundings. It started to drizzle once again.

"I'm sorry Master." I spoke. "Forgive my impudent acts this morning." Rain started to pour unto my head. "But I won't be taking back what I said."

"The offer was worth a million times more than your life. There are a lot of things you needed to explain. I'm going to set another deal."

It rained harder. As hard as the droplets felt like pellets falling down from the sky. Why would Dad go as far as this for someone like me?! I was the one missing something out all along! COULD IT BE THAT THEY KNEW IT ALL ALONG?

"I don't think I needed to prove anything if that's your concern."

He locked his fierce, vicious stare straight unto mine. "You have no right to interfere with our plans."

"How can you not give him a chance! If he's your son, you knew what's best for him! He's not just a pawn! I won't let you raise him like another emotionless tool as you wanted him to be! I'll show you and prove all of you his worth!"

It's strange that he's not even talking back despite my display of utter misconduct. His expressions remained unchanged. Indeed. I think I'm the one who's being played around with! How can I not see THIS!

"Right. You're the one who's missing out a lot. But we do not have the obligation to inform you..."

I backed out slowly as he started to advance, step by step. I quivered in fear.

* * *

"EMERGENCY! We're going to pull subject#3 back to the current time period in 2 minutes!"

"Subjects #1 and 2 should follow in a few. How's it going there, Elena?!"

"If I execute the ejection right now, theres an 80% possibility that the subjects' bodies will be succesfully transported back to reality however the soul or conscience might remain in the other dimension for the moment and wander around other time periods until it gets it right!"

"If we wait longer, they may not make it back anymore!"

"Ging! What should we do now?!"

"GING!"

* * *

I bent my trembling knees a bit lower forming a stance. I'm ready. If I would die over doing the right thing, then so be it. I wouldn't have anymore regrets.

"Again. I am here to negotiate. Not to engage in a battle." He finally stopped walking. He's just around 5 meters away from me. "Things are out of your control. And you know no single thing about what's really going on around. However, I repeat, we have no obligations to inform you unless you choose to disuss."

"What else do I need to know!? I refuse to listen if any!"

"Is that a subtle invitation for a battle? Do you think you can keep up with me?"

"You don't know anything..." I muttered under my breath. My quivering fists clenched as hard as it could that blood started to drip from it slowly. "He's trying his best..."

My voice started to break as well. I gritted my teeth trying to choke back my emotions. I never knew how much he grew in me for the past 15 days I've been staying in here. That I actually have finally understood how he started. That he wouldn't be the monster he was in the present if he only had someone who truly cared about him...

"I'd happily die doing the right thing..."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 28**


	29. Oblivion

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO, the publisher, the broadcasting companies of the anime both 1999 original version and 2011 remake - Nippon Animation and Madhouse, respectively and etc.

* * *

**REPLIES TO COMMENTS**

**Jasmine : **Because I have a life XD If you work on a graveyard shift in an office everyday for like 10 hours and you travel from work to home for 2 hours (which equates 4 hrs back and forth) the only thing you wanted to do is to lie on your bed and rest lol. And I dont have internet connection daily so I only get to update once in a week or once in 2 weeks when Im occupied with rest day over time scheds. I wrote all 29 Chapters of this fic when I did not have work yet and I wrote the sequel at work during breaktime. We cannot access non work related sites at work. I am not sure if youre trying to imply that I am bluffing about writing the whole story or the sequel (which doesnt make sense really) or youre just trying to tell me to hurry up. If only ff . net can show screenshots then Id gladly show you my folder.

**Guest : **Im sorry, I dont wanna disappoint you ( u_u)

**SakuraPetal91**** : **Of course he refused... xD We all know how badass Killua is XDD

**Milye6****: **We'll see if the ominous feeling you have right now is right xD

**!WARNING!**  
**THE AMOUNT OF REACTIONS I'LL GET FOR THIS ENDING WILL DETERMINE IF I STILL HAVE TO POST THE SEQUEL OR WHEN SHOULD I POST IT.  
I know there are some who badly wanted to read the sequel, have patiently followed this story, and they're the reason why I continued posting this until the ending.  
Thanks for everything guys! I'm glad you loved this story and have patronized it till the end.**

**!SPOILER ALERT**

**A PROOF IM ALREADY UP TO CHAPTER 32 OF THE SEQUEL :  
**Chapter 24 : The Talk - is when Killua talks to his Dad, Chapter 9 : Reencounter - is when Killua and Illumi sees each other again, Chapter 3 : She... what?! - is when Killua rushes back home, Chapter 27 : Reason - is when the reason why Illumi killed the babysitter is revealed, Chapter 6 : The Backstory 3 – is Hisoka's debut in the story (Yes. He is a part of the story xD).  
**This revelation and spoilers are for those who question the fact that I have written this already. Lol. I want you guys to take note of these spoilers and tell me I am bluffiung.**

**Anyways.**  
**HERE WE GO.**  
**My first Completed Fic.**  
*** snifles ***

* * *

**CHAPTER 29  
\- OBLIVION -**

"Initiating Ejection. Subject #3 : Mr. Killua Zoldyck, Male, 15 yrs. old, 168 cm, 55 kg, type A, Kukkuroo Mountain - 21 years Forward."

"Activating. Portals Ready. Executing Ejection in 3, 2, 1..."

* * *

"I'd happily die doing the right thing..."

I finally stood upstraight from the stance and lowered my head, shutting my eyes tight. If I can't keep my promise I might as well die. And that is still fighting for what is right until my last moments.

"You set the condition. I will listen." He suggested.

What? Is he making it up to me right now despite everything that I told him awhile ago? Despite all of the acts of impudence I displayed? Despite all of the selfish decisions I made?

"I can't set a condition without having a single idea about your deal. I have nothing else to ask for. I already said it!"

"What are you here for. What brought you here. You can't hide your motives forever..."

I can't face him. My fists are trembling harder. I felt like I am forced to a corner and I have no escape. The weather sympathized with my emotions as it rained harder along with the faster beating of my wary heart.

"I refuse." I insisted with determination. "I can die refusing right now."

Along with the last words I uttered flashed an immense, vibrant light that was accompanied by a loud crashing sound resembling thunder and lightning. It lingered on, and intensified for some moments. Interrupted, we both looked up in the sky to realize that it came from the strange depression in between the clouds I noticed since a couple of hours ago.

Despite the stern look in his face was a hint of terror, seemingly perplexed about what is happening right now. I myself felt the same way as I looked back at him, giving me an accusive look that he was thinking I was the one who did it. He advanced and started to charge an aura shrouding himself with Ten.

"No..." I shook my head, gesticulating at him that it was not me.

In a split second, a huge spark of lightning crashed right into me, creating an impact that brought me oblivious to my current surrounding.

The last glimpse I had of dad was him staring at me, his eyes wide in horror while I felt like I was being dragged out of my own flesh...

* * *

I woke up.

My back's against the stone flooring, along the long seemingly endless, dark hallway.

I got up and realized I'm still here. Wearing the same clothes I was wearing the first day I arrived here.

I have no idea how did I get here after all of the things that have happened last night. How did I get to dress up, how did I end up lying unconscious in the hallways without being noticed.

Everything that happened last night, the past few days, the whole time travel thing, were they just a dream?

I heard footsteps. It was coming my way.

I waited for a few seconds to finally recognize who was approaching.

It was mom.

I bowed before her as she passed by me, heading to the door just a meter behind me.

"Good mor-, I mean Good day, Madame..." I uttered, unsure of the current time.

She was ignoring me as usual. She has never liked me as Illumi's 'babysitter' since then.

"I apologize for not wearing my prescribed..." I stopped talking the moment she completely entered the room, leaving it open. Oh yeah. Why would I even bother explaining? She's not even listening.

I followed her and peered through the open door to realize it was actually Illumi's room.

"Good morning." She spoke to Illumi who was sitting by his bed, doing nothing, staring at nowhere.

"You did not attend to your classes again."

He looked back at mom wordlessly. He was fiddling with his right thumb.

"(sigh) How many times shall I tell you?" Mom sat besides him and started to glide her fingers in between the strands of his short, black hair. "He's gone."

Who? Who's gone? I started to feel something strange is going in here.

I proceeded inside the room. By now, Mom must recognize me and stop me from interferring with their conversation.

"He was trying to kill you!" Mom continued talking.

What? Who is trying to kill him? That couldn't be...!

"Silva had to dispose of him for your own safety. Had he not do something about him, you could've been gone for good right now! And I can NEVER let that happen!"

Void of expressions, Illumi stared at the scar on his right thumb as mom pulled him closer to her, leaning his head to her shoulder. "Mom's here now. From now on, Mom will never take you out of her sight. Mom will always be there for you. Forgive my negligence, my son. I will never let anyone else get closer to you. Its just you, Dad and Silva now. You will train hard, be strong and become a model to all of your younger siblings..."

I... I DIED? Did Dad really get to kill me?! Is this why I was lying in the hallway, unnnoticed by everyone? AM I JUST A SOUL NOW?

Is mom trying to brainwash Illumi by all of those lies, telling him that I was planning to kill him all along?!

She continued combing his hair with her fingers while he remained motionless. "Don't feel bad about it anymore. One mistake is enough. This is why we don't trust people. This is why we must not have friends."

No... This is not happening! All of my efforts to make him feel better about himself. All of the things I told him, the things I did for him. They're all gone to waste!

"Are we good?" She finally let go of him. She stood up from the bed, followed by him. "Now..." Mom bent to his level. "You're attending your lessons okay?"

Mom held his hand as they walked out of the room.

"ILLUMI!" I screamed. I ran towards them, out of the room. "DON'T LISTEN TO HER!"

To my surprise, upon leaving the door, I realized I was not going anywhere.

Mom disappeared. I seemed to be warped to another room the moment I left the door.

In front of me I found Illumi. His back facing me.

"Illumi!" I walked towards him. "I'm sorry I left..." As I grabbed his shoulder my hand just passed through him. He started walking forward.

Indeed. I'm just a bodiless entity now. I feel shattered. Everything that I did. They're all in vain. I was never able to save him. I have put him down. I appeared to have fooled him into it. I am nothing more like him in the future now. A liar. A person who just put him further into suffering.

He finally stopped walking. He was facing a crib.

"From now on, there will be no one else. Mil, This is your Aniki. I'm the only one eligible to train and take care of you." He uttered.

I HAD TO STOP THIS. This is getting out of hand. As I tried to reach him once again despite knowing I will just fail, I stumbled upon a body lying down the floor. It was covered in blood, lifeless and mutilated. To the point it looks too disfigured to even recognize the face...

The baby in the crib giggled as Illumi lowered his bloody hands towards him... "She's gone now. I'll be the one taking care of you..."

My knees trembled in horror. I felt too weak to stand that my body started to collapse. I felt like I was falling forever until I finally reached the ground.

It's another room once again.

This time I found Dad and Gramps.

"So far we can finally conclude. He has a very dangerous and threatening mental state that can ruin the family and even himself if not taken good care of." Gramps spoke.

"Indeed. It's the best we can do for now. According to the facts given and the rest of the behaviour he manifested, we can't let him have emotions. At the moment we're doing good on setting him into conditions and situations that would gradually help him lose his emotions."

"It's just like a Tolerance Training only involving one's mental and emotional state. Pain and pleasure is like life and death. They coexist. If we can train him to be tolerant of pain, we can also train him to be tolerant of emotions. He seem to have a thing for absolute control for anything that is close to him or anything that interests him. He manifested such dangerous obsession despite at an early age. With emotions, that kind of obsession can turn him into defying us someday. He's going to be a huge threat. On the other hand, it's for his own good. Having such disturbing mental state would be worse in his part when associated with emotions. He would suffer further with it."

"The saddest part there is, we can't still make him an heir despite having succesfully disable his emotions from him, leaving only his pure, logical thinking. The only thing we can have him do is to train the possible next child to be the heir."

Why am I seeing all of these?! WHY DO I HAVE TO KNOW ALL OF THESE?!

I don't want to hear anything anymore...! I can't take this no longer!

I covered my ears tight as I quickly backed out, running to nowhere with my eyes shut. I don't care wherever I go. I have no idea where I am heading to. I just want this horror to end. I can't take this no longer! I don't want to see, I don't want to hear anymore!

The longer I ran, I felt like I'm starting to get used up. I realized I have no Nen. I am back to zero. If this is a work of Nen to mentally and emotionally torment me, then it's really working well. It's putting me to despair and I just want to die right now.

I staggered. I dragged myself towards the light...

I heared laughter. I hear happy noises as I came closer.

I'm finally out. I arrived at an entirely positive vibe. I looked around to see everyone with smiles on their faces.

I see Mom, Dad, Gramps, Great Gramps and some butlers around.

"Hahahahahaha!" I heard Gramps chuckle that caught my attention. "He looks a lot like you!"

"I know."

"We should come up with a name by now..." I realized that mom was carrying a baby with her and that was actually me.

"I have thought of one..." Dad replied.

"Killua..."

A voice broke in. It was Illumi. He apparently looked like he's around 12 or something. He approached mom and dad. "I suggest to name him Killua."

Dad and Gramps looked at each other before glancing back to Illumi.

"Coincidence?" Gramps grinned at Dad. "I think not?"

"I was actually thinking of giving him the same name. We think alike..." Dad addressed to Illumi.

"Who are we kidding?! He's your son after all!" Gramps retorted.

"Mm-hm..." Illumi nodded with a slight grin.

"It's a great name... Suits him very well." Mom lightly poke the nose of the baby she's carrying which was actually me...

"Can I hold him?" Illumi asked.

"Sure!" Mom carefully handed the baby over to Illumi. "Take good care of him okay?!"

"Of course..." He smugly assured, still with zero facial expressions.

"Illumi..." Dad called him out. Illumi looked back at Dad still carrying the baby in his arms.

"He is going to be your biggest responsibility. Your duty is him. And HE, is the PURPOSE for training you at the highest grounds... as you will be passing it onto him..." Dad then faced the rest of the people around. "I hereby declare that this newborn child will be officially the next heir of this family after me."

Gramps shook his head smirking. He appeared like he knew this all along! They all appeared like they knew something in mutual! Something nobody else knew!

"I can see his utmost potentials... I can feel it this time..." Mom spoke. "But isn't it too soon to conlude?"

"There's nothing more left to confirm." Dad stated with assurance and determination. "I am entirely certain about it. And nothing can change my decision."

Strangely, even Illumi seems like he has nothing to complain about and acknowledged everything even before it happened!

Everything has started to blur! Everyone started to disappear before my eyes like sand slowly being blown away by the wind grain by grain...!

And there was Illumi, carrying the child as the last one to disappear...

"We meet again..." He spoke as he slowly advanced towards me. His stare of despair piercing right through my eyes, towards my soul...!

I can't move... That the same feeling...

"The tables turned around. What goes up must come down. You can't leave me again anymore..."

* * *

**THE END**

**(To be continued on the sequel)**


End file.
